Potter VS Scrimgeour
by Lucius Snape
Summary: Scrimgeour en à marre de la célébrité de Potter, il s'arangera donc pour lui compliquer la vie... Slash HPSS
1. Chapter 1

Coucou! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. À force de lire des slash c'est normal que je finisse par m'y mettre. Ce sera mon premier slash, donc veuillez être indulgent svp…Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives et à tous conseils visant l'amélioration.

Le premier chapitre est plus une mise en place de la situation, l'histoire débutera réellement dans les chapitres suivants…

Un gros merci à ma correctrice Fumseck, qui a gentiment acceptée de reprendre la tache colossale qui est de me corriger.

N .B. : Les personnages et les lieux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de la fabuleuse JKR.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« L'Élu a encore vaincu », avait titré en grosse lettre et en première page la gazette du sorcier. Harry Potter, dit l'Élu ou le survivant, avait finalement réussi à défaire le sombre sorcier Lord Voldemort la dernière nuit du mois de juillet de l'année courante. Évidemment, toute la communauté sorcière avait été en extase devant cette nouvelle et avait célébré la mort de l'homme machiavélique durant plus d'une semaine. Malgré que la victoire remontre à plus de trois mois, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas encore sortir sans être arrêté par une foule d'admirateur. Certains désiraient simplement lui serrer la main et remercier leur héro, d'autres voulaient se faire prendre en photo avec lui et certaines osaient même le demander en mariage. Mais Harry, fidèle à lui-même, ne changea pas sa façon d'être, il refusait automatiquement de laisser prendre son portrait et repoussait poliment toutes les invitations qu'il recevait. Pour le jeune homme, la célébrité n'était rien et tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était d'être auprès de ses fidèles amis Ron et Hermione et près de sa douce Ginny, celle qui avait conquis son cœur et qui avait été élevée par la communauté au rang d'héroïne pour avoir combattu au côté du Survivant. Harry n'avait cependant pas eu le courage de lui demander sa main. Il se contentait d'apprécier sa présence, prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas près à s'engager plus. 

Aujourd'hui, l'Élu était convoqué au mangemagot pour le procès de l'espion Severus Snape. Malgré que la grande majorité de la communauté réclame la mort de l'homme qui avait tué le directeur Dumbledore, Harry détenait des preuves de l'innocence de l'ex-maître des potions et il prévoyait les utiliser pour innocenter l'homme qui l'avait grandement aidé à gagner la bataille. Rufus Scrimgeour, premier ministre, avait décidé de présider les procès de tous les mangemorts qui devaient être jugé.

- Severus Snape, débuta-il, vous êtes ici car vous êtes accusé d'avoir été un des fidèles de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et aussi d'avoir assassiné de sang-froid Albus Dumbledore pour le compte de votre Maître. La cour ci-présente, jugera en fonction des preuves et des témoignages que nous entendrons aujourd'hui.

Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes pour ce procès tant attendu. L'accusé, Severus Snape, resta impassible lorsque le ministre énonça les accusations portées contre lui. Tout au long des témoignages, il ne sourcilla pas, gardant une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même. Il en surprit même plusieurs lorsqu'on l'interrogea et qu'il répondit par l'affirmative; il avait effectivement été parmi les serviteurs du Lord Noir et il avait aussi lancé le sort fatal au directeur de Poudlard.

Lorsque ce fut le moment pour Harry de témoigner, tout indiquait que le verdict était déjà choisi parmi le jury présent, surtout que la nonchalance de l'accusé semblait accentuer sa culpabilité.

- Monsieur Potter, fit Scrimgeour, je crois que nous en avons assez entendu pour rendre le verdict et par conséquent, nous n'aurons pas besoin de votre témoignage. Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir fait déplacer inutilement.

Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire, il se leva et prit la parole malgré tout.

- Monsieur le ministre, j'ai écouté attentivement tous les témoignages qui ont été entendus avant moi. Malgré tout le respect que je dois à ces gens, fit Harry en pointant l'assistance, je me dois de corriger certains faits erronés qui ont été dit et qui doivent être prit en considération avant de rendre votre verdict.

Quelques murmurent se firent entendre dans l'assistance et Scrimgeour n'osa pas empêcher le héro du peuple de prendre la parole même s'il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il entendrait.

- Premièrement, vous devez tous savoir, que si Severus Snape était parmi les mangemorts, c'est parce qu'il était la meilleure source de renseignement que nous pouvions avoir. Il était un espion incroyable pour notre camp et jamais il ne nous a trahi. Le directeur est effectivement mort de sa main mais il a agit sur l'ordre d'Albus lui-même, dans le but de renforcir sa position auprès de Voldemort.

- Sacrilège! Blasphème!

Scrimgeour était hors de lui et une bonne partie de l'assistance était en panique.

- On ne doit pas prononcer ce nom. C'est un outrage! Fit le ministre.

- Ce n'est qu'un nom, rien de plus, ricana Harry. Il est totalement futile d'avoir peur d'un nom, le nom d'un mort qui plus est. Ne pas utiliser ce nom, Monsieur le ministre, c'est encourager la crainte. Voldemort n'est plus, y'a pas de crainte à avoir.

- Je crois que nous en avons assez entendu sur l'accusé, merci Monsieur Potter, fit dédaigneusement Scrimgeour.

- Non Monsieur le ministre, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris, reprit Harry d'un ton beaucoup plus ferme que précédemment. Vous n'avez pas d'accusé devant vous, vous avez plutôt un homme innocent envers qui vous vous préparez à commettre une grossière erreur. Et je suis ici pour vous évitez de la faire. Je suis certain que votre réputation au ministère en souffrirait énormément si vous accusiez injustement un homme qui a été un des piliers responsable de la mort de VOLDEMORT.

Harry avait accentué volontairement sur le nom du Lord Noir. Il attendait maintenant patiemment le verdict, un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment toute l'influence qu'aurait son petit discours. Il vit le ministre discuter un moment avec les membres du jury qui l'entouraient. Le ministre se leva ensuite et prit la parole.

- En raison du témoignage de Monsieur Potter, nous nous devons de déclarer Severus Snape innocent. La séance est levée.

Le ministre avait parlé sans grande conviction, les dents serrées, ensuite il s'était dépêché de quitter la salle d'audience d'un pas rageur, suivit des autres membres du jury.

Malgré qu'il fût blanchit de toutes accusations, Severus Snape ne réussit pas à reprendre son poste d'enseignant à Poudlard, la plupart des parents refusant que leurs enfants côtoient un ex-mangemort. Aucun patron de commerces ne voulait de lui non plus pour ne pas perdre de clients. Il fut donc contraint de se terrer dans son petit appartement dans Spinner End, faisant de petits travaux de temps à autres pour les rares personnes qui lui demandaient son aide.

Depuis la chute de Voldemort, le ministère faisait des pieds et des mains pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle sur le peuple. On réclamait la démission du ministre Scrimgeour et on demandait d'élire Harry à la place. Le survivant refusait obstinément quelques honneurs que ce soit mais excluait aussi de mentir en acclamant le ministère pour une aide qu'il n'avait jamais fourni. Au contraire, il dénonçait publiquement leur lacune à chaque fois que le ministre le provoquait. Aussi, Scrimgeour et un petit groupe de ses supportaires, dont Dolorès Ombrage, cherchaient des moyens de réduire l'influence de l'Élu face à la communauté. Mais aujourd'hui encore, Harry avait réussi à contrer leurs plans.

Plusieurs rencontres, hors ministère, avaient lieu pour trouver une solution à ce que le ministre appelait « le cas Potter ». Souvent les rencontres se finissaient sans grands résultats. Mais un soir, Dolorès Ombrage eu l'éclair qui plu grandement à Scrimgeour. Dès le lendemain, une édition spéciale de la gazette du sorcier annonçait le nouveau décret du ministère.

_« Nouveau décret ministériel!_

_Dans le but de renforcir la communauté magique dans cette après-guerre, le ministère a voté une nouvelle loi. En date d'aujourd'hui, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre, toutes personnes ayant atteint sa majorité, se verra dans l'obligation de se marier et d'avoir un enfant dans la première année de son mariage, ainsi qu'un minimum de deux enfants dans les cinq premières années de l'union. Toute union devra être approuvée par le ministère et une équipe qualifiée formera des couples avec les personnes présentement célibataires. Tous couples formés par le ministère auront un délai de deux mois pour officialiser leur union. Une potion de désir devra être prise lors de l'union des deux parties pour assurer que le mariage soit consumé. Les effets de la potion prendront fin dès que la conception aura lieu_

_Grâce à ces procédures, nous devrions rétablir l'équilibre perdu avec la disparition, de plusieurs de nos membres lors de cette guerre._

_Il est inutile de faire une demande en mariage dans les deux prochains mois, la priorité ira à ceux qui recevront une injonction du ministère. »_

- De cette façon, dit Dolorès Ombrage à Rufus Scrimgeour, votre fils pourra épouser la belle Weasley, qui a une excellente réputation et qui est très bien vue par tous.

- Et Potter, ricana le ministre, bien on verra comment il réagira. Mais il est certain qu'il perdra de son éclat auprès du peuple quelque soit sa réaction. S'il refuse, il montrera qu'il ne veut pas d'une communauté forte et s'il accepte, il sera mit de côté à cause de son époux.

- Et comme il est le seul à avoir défendu ce Snape il sera aussi seulement le seul à bien vouloir l'accepter comme époux.

- Ça lui apprendra à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, conclut Scrimgeour avec fierté.

* * *

Dans un petit appartement retiré dans Londres, Severus venait de recevoir le parchemin qui lui annonçait son obligation d'épouser le Survivant dans les deux prochains mois. 

_« Monsieur Severus Snape,_

_Dans le cadre du décret ministériel visant le renforcement de la communauté magique, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été jumelé à Monsieur Harry Potter qui fera pour vous une épouse parfaite. _

_Vous avez soixante jours à partir d'aujourd'hui pour officialiser votre union. Lors de cette union, une goutte de votre sang sera demander pour compléter la potion de désir que vous devrez absorber lors de la cérémonie._

_Bien à vous,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour et son équipe._

_P.S. : Lors de la lecture de cette lettre, une marque apparaîtra sur votre main gauche pour nous assurer que vous ne tenterez rien qui pourrait causer l'échec du projet. » _

Severus regarda sa main…

- Grrr… Comme si je n'avais pas assez de la marque des Ténèbres… me voilà maintenant avec le seau du ministère… Et saint Potter en plus…

* * *

Un peu plus loin, près de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule, au terrier, des cris et des pleures se faisaient entendre. 

- Calme-toi Ginny, c'est définitivement une erreur, je ne suis pas gay.

- Harry, que tu sois gay ou pas ne dérangera pas Scrimgeour, fit Hermione. Tu lui nuis en dénonçant le ministère et il n'a pas apprécié que tu l'empêches d'enfermer Snape. Il va tout faire pour te nuire à son tour.

**- Tout ça est de ta faute, Harry Potter**, hurla Ginny. **Si tu m'avais demandé en mariage au lieu de me dire que tu ne voulais pas t'engager. On n'en serait pas rendu là et je ne serais pas obliger d'épouser Tobias Scrimgeour**.

- Ginny, s'il te plait, tenta Harry en s'approchant d'elle pour la consoler.

**- Non, ne m'approche pas…**

La jeune fille quitta la cuisine en courant pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Harry regarda les personnes qui restaient dans la pièce.

- Ce ne peut être qu'une erreur, le décret stipule que chaque couple doit avoir un enfant dans la première année. Comment veux-tu que deux hommes aient un bébé?

- Pauvre enfant, intervint Molly. Tu ne connais pas encore tout du monde magique. Des potions existent pour presque tout, entre autre pour permettre à un homme de pouvoir enfanter.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas une farce Harry, fit Hermione.

- C'est même plus fréquent que tu ne pourrais le croire, continua Ron.

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est parmi les moldus, dit Molly, mais parmi les sorciers, c'est courant de voir un couple gay et pour la majorité des sorciers, la descendance est aussi extrêmement importante.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils ont inventé une potion pour permettre aux hommes d'avoir un enfant, termina la brunette.

- Mais Snape n'acceptera jamais de porter un enfant! S'exclama l'Élu.

- Ce que tu peux être naïf parfois, soupira Hermione, relis la lettre attentivement…

_« Monsieur Harry Potter,_

_Dans le cadre du décret ministériel visant le renforcement de la communauté magique, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été jumelé à Monsieur Severus Snape qui fera pour vous un époux parfait. _

_Vous avez soixante jours à partir d'aujourd'hui pour officialiser votre union. Lors de cette union, une goutte de votre sang sera demander pour compléter la potion de désir que vous devrez absorber lors de la cérémonie._

_Bien à vous,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour et son équipe._

_P.S. : Lors de la lecture de cette lettre, une marque apparaîtra sur votre main gauche pour nous assurer que vous ne tenterez rien qui pourrait causer l'échec du projet. » _

- Tu vois, on dit qu'il te fera un époux parfait, lança Ron, donc tu seras la fille du couple!

- Ron! Franchement, tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de tact, sermonna son épouse.

Harry était maintenant sans voix et son visage s'était vidé de son sang, il était rendu blanc. Il commençait à réaliser que ce n'était pas ni une erreur, ni un canular de mauvais goût et il n'aimait pas ça.

Le jeune homme n'entendait plus la conversation qui se déroulait près de lui. C'était comme si le monde s'était écroulé tout autour.

- Harry! Harry! Ça va vieux? Tu es tout blanc, Harry!

L'interpellé sorti finalement de sa réflexion.

- Au ministère! C'est simple, je dois aller au ministère. Je vais parler à Scrimgeour, tout va s'arranger. C'est seulement une erreur.

Tout en parlant, Harry s'était levé et dirigé vers la porte. Ses amis n'avaient pas eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que le jeune homme avait transplané.

* * *

Dans son appartement de Spinner End, Severus essayait les potions et les sorts qu'il connaissait dans le but de faire disparaître la marque du ministère sur sa main. Mais rien ne fonctionnait. 

- Au ministère! Je vais aller dire ma façon de penser à ce ministre à deux noises. Je vais aller m'assurer qu'il m'enlève cette tache horrible…

* * *

Arrivé au ministère, Harry s'était précipité à pas rapide vers le bureau du ministre. Refusant d'attendre d'y être invité, il pénétra dans le bureau où le ministre était en grande conversation avec Dolorès Ombrage. Il lança le parchemin qu'il avait reçu le matin même sur le bureau du ministre en précisant qu'une erreur s'y était produite. 

- Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas une erreur. Si nous voulons renforcir la communauté magique qui à été affaiblit avec les pertes dues à la guerre, il nous faut tous faire notre part. Et comme vous êtes un des rares défenseurs de Monsieur Snape, il nous semblait logique de vous jumeler ensemble.

- Je suis convaincue, Monsieur Potter, fit Ombrage avec un air arrogant, que vous ne refuserez pas de vous unir à celui que cous considérez comme « un pilier » de cette victoire.

- Je le défends au nom de la justice et non dans le but de m'unir à lui, précisa le jeune homme.

- Monsieur Potter, fit le ministre, il n'est pas évident pour le ministère de plaire à tous, il y a toujours des insatisfaits.

- C'est pour ça que nous y allons toujours avec la majorité, précisa Dolorès.

- Et comme la majorité des gens ne veulent pas d'un mangemort, continua malicieusement Scrimgeour, il devenait logique de vous mettre en couple ensemble. Maintenant, Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous étions en réunion. Bonne journée.

Scrimgeour était maintenant rendu debout, tenant la porte à Harry pour l'inviter à sortir. Il remarqua que Severus était dans la pièce d'à côté, attendant pour le voir. Il se dirigea vers lui.

- Monsieur Snape, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous consacrer de temps, mon horaire est vraiment chargé avec le nouveau décret. Mais votre future épouse pourra certainement répondre à vos questions. Bonne journée et toutes mes félicitations à vous deux.

Puis le ministre se dirigea vers son bureau rapidement et ferma la porte, laissant les deux hommes pantois.

- Alors Potter, le ministre vous a indiqué comment faire partir cette tache horrible?

- Quoi? Quelle tache?

Harry remarqua alors le seau du ministère sur sa main pour la première fois.

- Oh! Ça? Je n'avais même pas vu…

- Ça ne me surprend pas de vous, Potter. Vous ne verriez pas un scroutt s'il y'en avait un devant vous.

- J'ai des préoccupations bien plus importantes qu'une simple tache!

- Comme quoi, Potter? Vous assurez que votre statu de héro ne soit pas oublié de la société? Qu'on vous monte un socle à votre image?

- J'ai rien à faire de la popularité, je n'ai pas demandé à être le seul à pouvoir vaincre Volde…

- Alors pourquoi être venu? Le coupa Severus.

- À cause du stupide décret.

- Le sauveur national voudrait être mis à part des lois concernant la société! Et vous dites ne pas vouloir du statu de héro, ironisa Severus. Plutôt contradictoire, non?

- Vous êtes bouché, par Merlin!

- Potter, un peu de respect, gronda Snape.

Harry soupira. S'il devait passer le restant de sa jeune vie avec cet homme froid et dur il savait qu'il était à son avantage de ne pas le provoquer inutilement. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

- J'étais venu ici pour essayer de rectifier ce que je croyais être une erreur, Monsieur Snape.

Severus senti l'arrogance dans la réponse du jeune homme mais il était trop curieux de savoir de quelle méprise il pouvait s'agir pour le rabrouer à nouveau et risquer que le jeune homme s'énerve et quitte sans lui répondre. Il lui demanda alors simplement de quelle faute le ministère pouvait-il bien être coupable.

- C'est évident, non? Répondit Harry.

- Non, puisque je vous le demande.

- Je ne suis pas plus gay que vous et on nous réunit ensemble!

- Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas gay, Monsieur Potter?

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement, sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher et tomber vers le bas, sa respiration se fit difficile. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Snape soit gay. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il ne soit pas choqué par cette partie du décret.

- Allez-vous vous en remettre, Potter? Fit sarcastiquement Severus. Pas que je sois déçu que vous y restiez, ça m'éviterait d'avoir à supporter votre présence pour le restant de mes jours.

- Harry! Enfin on te trouve…

Hermione, Ron et Molly venaient d'arriver dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux hommes qui se disputait.

- Snape est gay, il est gay, murmurait Harry pour lui-même.

- Maintenant que ce point est réglé, Potter, fit Severus, je vous laisse, j'ai une tache à faire disparaître.

Au moment où le Maître des potions se retourna, Molly intervint.

- Et pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas prendre le thé au terrier, Severus. Ça vous permettrait à vous et à Harry de discuter du décret et de commencer les préparatifs de votre mariage. Ce n'est pas long deux petits mois.

- Maman! Fit Ron scandalisé. Harry n'épousera certainement pas cette chauve-souris!

Au moment où il disait son dernier mot, le rouquin réalisa qu'il venait de parler devant la personne qu'il venait d'insulter. Son visage prit aussitôt une teinte cramoisie. Dès qu'il croisa le regard noir de Snape, il baissa les yeux rapidement et murmura quelques excuses lamentables.

- Vous avez raison, Molly. Le délai imposé par le ministère est effectivement très court. Mais je ne suis pas certain que le calme exigé pour une telle discussion serait présent dans votre maison. Il serait plus sage que Potter et moi soyons entouré du moins de monde possible pour parlementer des préparatifs. Nous pourrions donc nous rejoindre directement chez Potter, ou il pourra prendre le temps d'enfiler autre chose que son pyjama.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Molly constatèrent en effet que le jeune homme, dans sa hâte, était sorti sans prendre le temps de s'habiller convenablement. Le rouquin éclata de rire…

- Alors là vieux, c'est la meilleure. Venir rencontrer le ministre avec des vêtements de nuit imprimé de petits oursons… Tu as du avoir l'air vraiment crédible…

Le jeune Weasley avait les larmes aux yeux tellement la situation le faisait rire. Son amusement se fit contagieuse puisque Hermione et Molly esquissèrent eux aussi un léger rire. Par contre, l'Élu ne le vit pas de la même façon. Immédiatement son cerveau lui envoya un signal d'alarme… Il imagina sans problème la une que feraient les journaux s'ils parvenaient à apprendre la stupidité qu'il venait de commettre.

- Harry habite avec nous, reprit Molly avec un sourire, vous n'avez qu'à nous rejoindre, Severus. Je vous assure qu'on pourra avoir un peu de tranquillité.

Puis Molly jeta un regard sévère vers son fils. Seulement avec ce regard, ce dernier comprit qu'il était à son avantage de ne plus dire de bêtise en présence de son ancien enseignant.

* * *

Voilà… Prochain chapitre, préparatif et autres disputes… Si ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez un commentaire… 


	2. Chapter 2

Avec une journée d'avance, voici un nouveau chapitre...

Premièrement, un immense **Merci** à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review, je ne croyais pas en avoir autant. C'est extrêmement motivant et toujours apprécié. Pour vous remercier convenablement, j'ai joint deux chapitres ensemble, donc vous avez aujourd'hui un chapitre double...

Puisqu'on m'a souvent posé la question, je précise que j'update une fois par semaine, c'est-à-dire à tous les lundis normalement.

Merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck…

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Évidemment, ce n'est pas parce que le ministère avait décidé de jumeler Harry et Severus que les deux personnes se mirent à s'entendre automatiquement. La majorité des discussions tournaient au vinaigre. La liste des invités pour la cérémonie, entre autre, fut difficile à planifier, chacun ne voulant pas des invités de l'autre. 

- Est-il obligatoire que tu invites autant de personnes?

- Ce sont mes amis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je les mettrais de côté, répondit Harry.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis moins désagréables qu'une bande de Gryffondor?

- Je te rappelle que j'ai été dans cette maison et qu'il est normal que mes copains y aient été aussi.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être envahit par une bande de jeunes insouciants qui causeraient plus de ravage que d'autre chose, fit Severus avec arrogance.

- Pour ton information, ce sont des personnes qui ont combattus Voldemort à nos côtés, j'aimerais que tu aies plus de respect pour eux.

- Au moins, s'il te plait, laisse Londubat hors de cette journée, il est vraiment trop dangereux.

- Neville viendra que tu le veuilles ou pas, décréta le jeune homme. Tu n'as qu'à te tenir loin de lui si tu as si peur.

- Déjà que je doive accepter toute la troupe de rouquin que tu insistes pour inviter, tu ne peux pas plier un peu?

- Et moi je devrai souffrir de la présence de ton fieul qui est insupportable, donc Neville viendra.

La tenue d'usage pour les cérémonies de mariage aussi posa un problème. Harry refusait d'avoir une tenue féminine.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mettrais cette robe?

- Parce que tu es la mariée, Harry, dit Hermione.

- Il est d'usage chez les sorciers que les épouses portent la traditionnelle robe blanche. Tu ne peux pas passer à côté de cette coutume, expliqua Molly.

- Mais je veux le costume pour homme.

- C'est impossible mon chéri, tenta Molly pour le calmer. C'est ton époux qui aura ce costume et il est impensable que vous soyez vêtu de la même façon.

- De toute façon, Scrimgeour à prévu le coup en précisant dans son décret les tenues acceptables pour les deux époux et tu n'as pas le choix, Harry, conclu Hermione.

Mais pour le jeune homme, le vrai problème vint du fait qu'il ait été choisi pour être l'épouse de Snape. Étant aussi innocent qu'au jour de sa naissance dans ce domaine, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir choisir qui l'initierait. Et ce n'était certainement pas à son ancien professeur qu'il aurait demandé. Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir été plus loin avec Ginny et de ne pas avoir voulu s'unir à elle lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le sujet. Maintenant il était condamné à devoir faire le deuil des femmes.

* * *

Un soir qu'il volait seul sur son balai dans la cour pour se changer les idées, Ron vint le rejoindre. Harry était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il prit un certain temps avant de remarquer la présence de son ami. 

- Ça fait des heures que tu voles seul, maman commence à être inquiète pour toi, vieux.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répondit simplement Harry.

- Ça fait du bien?

- Pas vraiment, en fait, j'ai peur Ron. Je ne sais pas… tu sais…comment ça sera…

- Heu, Harry? Intervint Ron dans l'incompréhension.

- Ben… je n'ai jamais fait ça…

Harry se posa sur le sol avec son balai suivit de Ron. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre pour rassurer son ami. Bien sur, depuis qu'il était avec Hermione il avait fait l'amour avec elle, sinon comment aurait-elle pu être enceinte de leur premier enfant. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment comparer la première fois avec une femme et la première fois avec un homme, ça, Ron le savait. Surtout qu'il doutait énormément de la capacité de Snape d'y aller avec douceur pour la première fois, l'homme était, à son avis, beaucoup trop froid et dur pour se préoccuper des craintes de son ami.

- Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être aller voir Fred ou George, ils sont mieux placé que moi pour te répondre à ce sujet.

- Quoi? Tes frères sont gays eux aussi? Mais je croyais que Fred sortait avec Angelina et que George voulait épouser Alicia?

- Disons qu'ils se sont permis de faire quelques tests avant de se brancher définitivement.

- Dire qu'ils m'ont vu nu dans les douches de Quidditch, soupira Harry.

- Et ils trouvent que tu as de très belles fesses.

- Nonnnnnnnnnnn!!! s'il te plait, Ron, n'en dit pas plus…

Cette nuit là, l'Élu eu du mal à dormir convenablement, ses rêves se succédant en ayant tous la même toile de fond. À chaque fois, il voyait défiler devant lui des hommes divers qui venaient se moquer de lui et de son ignorance ou ils venaient le regarder nu dans une douche. Le matin, lorsqu'il se leva, il avait les traits tirés et son humeur était exécrable. Lorsqu'il descendit à la cuisine, il vit qu'il était le dernier debout.

- On dirait que tu t'es fait piétiné par un hippogriffe, mon chéri, fit Molly en lui servant son déjeuné.

- Ce n'est rien, essaya de la rassurer Harry, seulement une mauvaise nuit, ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Ce n'est pas avec cet air là que tu te rendras désirable pour Snape, se moqua Fred.

- Mais on va s'occuper de toi, tu le rendras fou d'excitation lorsqu'on en aura fini avec toi, continua George.

- Ron nous a parlé de ton petit problème et nous sommes accouru du plus vite que nous le pouvions, termina Fred.

- Quel petit problème? Demanda Molly avec curiosité.

- Ce n'est rien maman, ce sera vite réglé, c'est une affaire entre homme, fit Ron en lançant un clin d'œil vers son copain.

Harry qui avait écouté l'échange en débutant son repas était maintenant rendu rouge écarlate. Il aurait préféré que la mère de son meilleur ami, qu'il considérait maintenant un peu comme la sienne, ne soit pas au courant de ses inquiétudes à ce sujet.

- Oh! Fit simplement Molly. Mais tu avais juste à en parler mon chéri. Tu sais que tu peux me dire tout ce qui te tracasse. Je serai toujours là pour toi et j'agirai avec toi comme avec n'importe lequel de mes autres enfants.

- …sais… marmonna Harry d'un ton très faible.

- Lorsque Arthur et moi l'avons fait pour la première fois, débuta-t-elle…

Mais c'en était maintenant beaucoup trop pour le jeune homme. Il se leva rapidement et alla restituer son maigre repas dans la cours arrière. Il n'avait jamais osé imaginé ses pseudo parent en pleine action et les images qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsque Molly débuta le retournèrent. Il ne voulait pas savoir…

**À l'intérieur du terrier…**

- Maman!

- Quoi? Je voulais simplement le rassurer et l'aider, répondit cette dernière.

- Je crois que tu as réussis à lui faire l'effet contraire, se moqua George.

- Une chance que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'en dire plus, fit Ron. Je ne suis pas certain que j'ai envie d'entendre votre première fois à papa et toi. Je préfère continuer de croire que vous n'avez jamais rien fait.

- Voyons Ron, c'est ridicule, comment crois-tu que nous vous ayons eu?

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, je préfère ne pas avoir d'image mentale de mes parents en train de s'envoyer en l'air.

- Mais faire l'amour est une très belle chose lorsqu'on est avec la personne que notre cœur a choisit et il n'y a rien de mal à ça, expliqua sa mère. C'est comme toi et Hermione, vous faites l'amour tout comme ton père et moi le faisons.

- Maman, je t'en supplie, n'en dit pas plus, fit le rouquin en se bouchant les oreilles.

**À l'extérieur du terrier…**

- Ça va mieux Harry?

- Je ne sais pas Hermione, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de survivre à ce mariage.

- Tu as vaincu le plus grand mage noir, ce n'est pas un petit mariage qui devrait t'effrayer. Je crois que le plus simple pour te rassurer serait d'avoir une conversation avec Snape.

- Hermione, chacune de nos discussions jusqu'à présent se sont mal terminées. Je ne pense pas qu'une de plus changerait les choses.

- Va pourtant bien falloir que vous arriviez à vous parler, c'est long une vie en couple lorsqu'on se chicane constamment.

- On parle de Snape, un homme froid et dur qui ne veut que me rendre la vie compliquée, qui ne m'aime pas à cause de mon père.

- C'est un autre sujet où tu vas devoir t'expliquer avec lui, Harry.

Le jeune homme soupira, il savait bien que son amie avait raison et qu'il devrait se montrer un peu plus raisonnable. Mais pour le moment, il n'en n'avait pas vraiment envie, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'être seul et de ne plus penser à rien. D'oublier tous ces problèmes. De son côté, Hermione voyait bien qu'il était inutile de continuer la conversation pour l'instant.

- Je te laisse réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit, fit-elle en laissant le jeune homme seul dans ses pensées.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans un petit restaurant discret du coté moldu de Londres, deux personnes étaient assises devant une tasse de thé. 

- Vous m'avez fait déplacer jusqu'ici, Miss Granger, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour n'importe quoi.

- Professeur, débuta-t-elle…

- Vous savez très bien que je n'enseigne plus, appelez-moi simplement Severus.

- Désolée. J'ai demandé à vous rencontrer au sujet de Harry.

- Ça je m'en serais douté.

- Je sais que les relations entre vous deux n'ont jamais été des plus cordiales et que Harry est parfois très têtu.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

- Vous m'avez précisé avoir un horaire du temps chargé, donc si vous pouviez arrêter de m'interrompre je pourrais en venir rapidement au fait.

- Allez-y, grogna Severus.

- Je disais donc que ce n'est pas de tout repos entre vous deux. Comme vous allez devoir vivre une vie de couple ensemble pour un bon bout de temps, Harry s'inquiète. Il a plusieurs angoisses face à votre union et n'ose pas en parler, convaincu que ça ne changerait rien. Je voulais donc vous proposer de faire une rencontre entre vous deux pour discuter de ses craintes. En tant que futur conjoint, je crois qu'il est normal que vous soyez au courrant de ses appréhensions et que vous êtes le mieux placé pour le rassurer.

- Éclairez-moi s'il vous plait! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien tracasser notre sauveur national? Je le croyais sans peur de rien, ironisa Snape.

- Ça justement, répondit rapidement Hermione. Votre attitude envers lui et vos croyances de ce qu'il est.

- Développez!

- Harry croit que vous ne voyez en lui qu'un enfant gâté, fils de James Potter. Il croit que vous allez lui mener la vie dure pour vous venger de son père. Il a peur que vous ne passiez plus de temps à le rabaisser qu'à le rassurer. C'est pour ça que je crois qu'il est impératif que vous ayez tous les deux une bonne conversation à propos de qui vous êtes réellement tous les deux. Vous seriez surpris d'apprendre qu'Harry n'a pas été élevé dans la ouate et qu'il n'a pas du tout été choyé dans son enfance, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous confier ses secrets.

- Et vous croyez qu'il me les confiera, demanda Severus septique.

- Tout dépendra de votre attitude à son égard lorsque vous le questionnerez… Nous irons vous visiter cette après-midi. À plus tard…

Hermione se leva et laissa Severus seul. Elle regagna rapidement le terrier. Elle voulait avoir une bonne discussion avec Harry. Elle devait le convaincre de livrer ses craintes sans peur à son futur conjoint mais dès qu'elle mit un pied à l'intérieur…

- Ou étais-tu passé? J'étais mort d'inquiétude lorsque je me suis réveillé et que je ne t'ai pas trouvé à mes côtés.

- J'avais un rendez-vous, Ron, soupira Hermione. Je t'avais mis un mot sur la table de nuit pour t'avertir.

- Je…J'ai rien vu.

- As-tu regardé au moins? Questionna la brune.

- Non, j'y ai pas pensé, balbutia le roux honteusement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu paniques toujours trop vite… Mais c'est un des points qui font que je t'aime, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

* * *

- Harry, j'aimerais te parler seul à seul, dit Hermione. 

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda le jeune homme en suivant la brunette.

- J'ai pris l'initiative de nous inviter, toi et moi, chez Snape cette après-midi.

- Quoi?

- Le mariage aura lieu dans moins d'un mois et vous n'êtes toujours pas capable de vous parler. Donc, j'ai été le voir ce matin pour lui demander si nous pouvions aller le rencontrer et je lui ai dit que tu étais anxieux et que tu avais besoin d'en parler.

- J'ai besoin de parler mais pas avec lui, Hermione. Si je lui parle de ce qui m'inquiète, il va encore avoir un argument pour me ridiculiser.

- Harry, c'est exactement pour ça que je suis allé le rencontrer. Pour m'assurer qu'il ferait un effort pour essayer de te comprendre au lieu de te rabaisser. Et tu es mieux de faire un effort toi aussi pour lui parler convenablement. Si tu ne le fais pas, ce sera moi qui lui raconterai ce qui te travail et qui lui dirai que tu as peur de la première fois.

- Non, Hermione! Tu ne me feras pas ça? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire la vérité et je n'aurai pas besoin de le faire…

Harry savait qu'elle était capable de tout révéler, mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait sûrement aussi bien averti Snape de bien se comporter de son côté. Hermione ne laissait jamais rien au hasard et il le savait, combien de fois cela les avaient-ils sauvé de situations dangereuses? Heureusement, cette fois-ci, la rencontre aurait lieu ailleurs qu'au terrier et sans Ron. Harry appréciait vraiment son ami, mais dans la situation présente, il représentait plus une source de gène qu'une source d'encouragement. Faisant finalement entièrement confiance à son amie, Harry prit la résolution de faire le maximum d'efforts pour que la rencontre avec son futur époux se déroule dans le calme et sans dispute.

Lorsque Harry et Hermione arrivèrent près de la résidence de Snape, le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de passer un commentaire.

- Il habite dans un coin aussi crasseux que lui, je ne suis pas surpris!

- Harry! Franchement, s'indigna la jeune fille.

- Mais Hermione, c'est vrai, regarde autour de toi.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le quartier le plus chic mais c'est l'endroit idéal pour un espion qui désire garder l'anonymat et sa tranquillité. Maintenant je te rappelle que tu as promis de faire des efforts pour avoir un comportement adéquat donc cesse de porter des commentaires désobligeants s'il te plait.

- Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul.

- Essaie de te contrôler au moins devant Snape.

- C'est d'accord, je ferai plus attention.

Arrivé devant la porte, Harry prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de pouvoir entrer. Lorsque Severus leur ouvrit, il balbutia un bonjour poli en fixant le sol.

- Je ne vous jetterai pas de sort, Potter, vous pouvez respirer normalement.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Après que Severus les ait invité à s'asseoir, voyant que la conversation ne démarrait pas et que le silence régnait, Hermione prit la parole.

- Bon, puisque personne ne désire commencer la discussion, je vais le faire. J'ai fait une petite liste des points qu'ils seraient bon de clarifier entre vous deux avant le grand jour.

- Merci Miss Granger, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire pour l'instant, peut-être plus tard pourra-t-on vérifier si l'on n'a rien oublié, fit Severus en prenant le contrôle de la situation. Potter, si vous me disiez simplement vos craintes on pourrait les régler.

- Heu… Je… Vous… Ben… bégaya Harry.

- Potter, si vous parliez de façon intelligible il serait plus facile pour moi de vous comprendre. Nous sommes ici pour nous dire tout ce qu'il y a et je vous garantis que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Miss. Granger m'a vaguement parlé de votre appréhension face à mon attitude envers vous. Je vous assure que j'ai passé l'âge de la vengeance et que mon comportement à votre égard n'a aucun lien avec les absurdités que votre père aurait pu commettre à mon endroit. Est-ce que pour ce point ça vous va?

- Oui, c'est un bon début… Marmonna le jeune homme.

- Et quelle serait la prochaine chose à régler pour vous rassurer?

- Heu… Je… Vous… Ben…

- Vous recommencez, Potter, soupira Severus. Puis qu'on est ici pour faire des mises aux points, je vais en faire une… C'est exactement cette attitude d'enfant trop gâté, à qui l'on doit tout qui m'énerve de vous. Arrêtez de vous enfler la tête avec votre célébrité.

- Je ne veux pas de la célébrité, scanda Harry.

- Alors agissez comme tel et cessez de vous croire tout permis, Potter.

**- Vous êtes bouché? Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur… Je ne veux pas tout avoir…** cria Harry.

- Du respect, Potter.

**- Pourquoi je vous respecterais? Vous ne faites que me prendre pour celui que je ne suis pas.**

- Hey! Tenta Hermione pour calmer les deux hommes.

**- Alors qui êtes vous? **Demanda Severus.

- Hey Ho! Reprit la jeune femme un peu plus fort.

**- Qui je suis? Qui je suis? Êtes-vous trop aveugle pour le voir?**

**- ÇA SUFFIT**, hurla finalement la brunette.

Les deux hommes figèrent un moment en dévisageant Hermione. Harry, connaissant son amie, su immédiatement qu'il avait été trop loin et qu'il avait manqué de contrôle, manquant à son engagement d'avoir un comportement adéquat avec Snape.

- Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, repris la jeune femme, je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer mais pour mettre au clair certains points calmement.

Hermione regarda les deux hommes qui hochaient de la tête en approuvant ses paroles. Elle continua :

- Donc, reprenons tranquillement la conversation. Harry, dit-elle en le regardant, je crois qu'il serait bon que tu expliques comment tu as vécu ton enfance lorsque tu étais chez ton oncle et ta tante.

- Mais Hermione! Paniqua le jeune homme qui imaginait déjà Snape se moquant de lui.

- Si tu veux que Severus te comprenne, il doit te connaître un peu plus. Alors explique-lui comment tu as vécu ton enfance.

- Bien, écoutons l'enfance merveilleuse de notre héro, ironisa Snape.

- C'est inutile, Hermione, tu vois, il a déjà son idée toute faite.

Malgré son entêtement, Harry fini par céder et raconter comment il avait vécu lors de son passage chez les Dursley. Il expliqua la haine de ceux-ci face au monde sorcier et tout le favoritisme envers Dudley. Lorsqu'il se mit à décrire le placard où il avait dormi jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive sa première lettre de Poudlard, Severus montra pour la première fois un air scandalisé, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'on avait osé traiter de la sorte le sauveur du monde sorcier. Même s'il ne le montra pas, il eu du regret d'avoir agi si injustement avec Potter à son tour. Tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre fut :

- Voilà qui est bien différent de la croyance que j'avais sur vous, Potter.

C'est à ce moment que Hermione décida d'intervenir à nouveau pour corriger ce qu'elle considérait comme un point majeur en vue de la bonne entente du couple…

- J'ai une suggestion à vous faire, débuta-t-elle, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait plus normal de vous interpeller par vos prénoms. Ça ne fait pas très uni pour un couple de se désigner par son nom de famille et ça pourrait aider à vous rapprocher un peu.

Severus grogna légèrement devant cette suggestion et Harry blêmi. Il était incapable de s'imaginer utiliser le prénom de son compagnon sans recevoir un regard noir de ce dernier. Mais en même temps, il devait avouer que son amie avait bien raison, il serait difficile de créer des liens sans avoir quelques familiarités pour commencer.

Severus se leva de son sofa pour se dégourdir les jambes un peu et en profita pour leur servir à boire. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, Harry prit son courage pour lui poser une question.

- Severus, débuta-t-il timidement, est-ce que…

- Allez-y Pot…débuta Snape, mais dès qu'il vit le regard Hermione il se reprit. Harry, pose ta question.

- C'était vrai ce que vous… tu m'as dit au ministère?

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Ben… hésitait Harry… que tu étais…ben… vous savez?

- Non je ne sais pas, répliqua Severus, si je savais de quoi tu parles j'aurais déjà répondu à la question.

- T'es vraiment gay? Lâcha rapidement Harry en baissant les yeux.

Hermione qui était en train de prendre une gorgée de thé l'avala de travers. La question de Harry la surprit énormément. Malgré qu'elle se consacre à rapprocher les deux hommes, elle n'avait jamais imaginé son ancien professeur ayant une vie sexuelle active, ni avec une femme, ni avec un homme. Mais à bien y penser, elle était rassurée de savoir qu'un peu d'expérience de la part de Snape aiderait à ce que la première fois de son ami soit moins pénible.

Severus, en entendant la question, fit un sourire en coin. Il eu rapidement un regard de prédateur qui a enfin trouvé sa proie et se dirigea lentement vers Harry. Arrivé près de lui, il lui passa doucement la main sur la joue en lui murmurant tout bas :

- Tu es si impatient que je te le prouve?

Harry, en panique, se leva si brusquement du sofa qu'il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se releva, il se précipita vers un coin de la pièce aussitôt.

- Non mais ça ne va pas? Je ne suis pas gay, moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça? Rétorqua Snape. Tu n'as jamais eu de relation avec aucune fille. Pourquoi a ton avis?

- Lorsqu'un psychopathe veut ta peau, tu as autre chose à faire que de courir après les filles.

- Tu as vaincu y'a plus de quatre mois, depuis, plusieurs prétendantes te courent après et tu n'as pas répondu à aucunes d'entres-elles. Moi je crois que c'est parce que tu es gay mais que tu veux le nier.

- Je ne nie rien, scanda le jeune homme. Je dois savoir ce que je suis.

Hermione, réalisant enfin que la conversation tournait au vinaigre, reprit son rôle de médiatrice.

- Harry, Severus, asseyez-vous tous les deux! On n'avancera pas si vous vous obstinez sans cesse… Harry, je me demandais quelle opinion avait ton oncle et ta tante sur l'homosexualité?

- Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec notre situation? Questionna Snape.

- Probablement que ça éclairera une difficulté. Alors Harry?

- Pour eux, répondit le jeune homme sans savoir où son amie voulait en venir, c'était aussi mal que d'être sorcier. Une anomalie, une maladie, une monstruosité…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit la jeune fille. Donc Severus à probablement raison.

- Pourriez-vous être un peu plus clair, vous plait, Miss. Granger?

Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de s'expliquer. Elle savait que son hypothèse ne plairait pas du tout à son ami mais c'était sûrement la clé du problème qu'elle venait de trouver.

- Harry a été élevé dans une famille homophobe, une famille qui lui a toujours dit que les gays étaient une nuisance pour la société, donc son subconscient peut avoir refoulé ses pulsions pour ne pas être « anormal ». Ce qui expliquerait qu'il n'a jamais senti d'empressement envers la gente féminine.

- C'est logique mais ça ne règle pas les choses, constata Snape.

**- Y'a rien de logique, c'est totalement absurde**, s'horrifia Harry. **Je ne suis pas gay et je ne refoule pas mes sentiments! Lorsque j'embrasse Ginny je suis bien et j'aime ça. Ça prouve tout!**

- Harry calme-toi un peu s'il te plait, débuta Hermione. Je ne crois pas que le fait d'embrasser une fille règle de façon catégorique le sujet. Si tu acceptes, on pourrait faire une petite expérience.

- Quel genre d'expérience? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Premièrement, je ne veux pas que tu te choques. Mais je crois que si tu embrassais Severus tu pourrais voir si ça fait une différence. Bien sur, tu n'es pas aussi proche de Severus que de Ginny mais si ce que je pense est vrai, tu devrais ressentir un bien être malgré que vos sentiments ne soient pas aussi fort.

**- Non mais ça ne va pas? De quel côté es-tu? Crois-tu réellement que je vais croire à tes expériences stupides? Vous pouvez aller vous faire voir tous les deux…**

- Harry, s'il te plait, écoute-moi un peu! Supplia Hermione.

Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait plus, il avait déjà ramassé son manteau et franchi la porte en claquant cette dernière. Dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur, il transplana.

À l'intérieur, Hermione s'excusa du comportement de son ami à Snape et lui promis d'essayer de le raisonner. Elle lui assura qu'elle le contacterait dès qu'elle aurait de nouveaux renseignements et quitta.

* * *

De retour au terrier, elle chercha Harry. 

- Il n'est pas là, répondit Ron, je croyais qu'il était avec toi.

Elle expliqua alors à Ron, Molly et Ginny le départ précipité du jeune homme.

- C'est ben bon pour lui, répondit Ginny. Ça lui apprendra à prendre ses décisions plus rapidement. Si je suis condamné à vivre avec un gars laid comme le derrière d'un scroutt qu'il souffre de devoir vivre avec un gay alors qu'il ne l'est pas.

- Il n'est sûrement pas si laid, ma chérie, tenta Molly pour la calmer.

- Quoi? Ça parait que tu ne l'as pas vu encore. Il a un gros nez renfoncer comme s'il avait poussé par en dedans, les yeux si éloignés qu'on se demande comment il fait pour voir et le menton si proéminent qu'on pourrait l'utiliser comme une tablette.

Hermione éclata de rire devant cette description si horrible. Elle osa imaginer le mélange que fera l'union des deux personnes sur les enfants. Elle souhaita finalement que si Tobias Scrimgeour était aussi affreux que Ginny le disait, les enfants auraient la chance d'hériter de la beauté de leur mère.

* * *

Finalement, lorsqu'Harry rentra au terrier, la lune était déjà installée depuis quelques heures. Il pénétra dans la résidence doucement pour ne pas réveiller ses occupants. Mais une personne l'attendait, assise dans la berçante, au coin de la cuisine, faisant du tricot. 

- Tu me déçois énormément, Harry, dit-elle.

L'interpellé sursauta, il n'avait pas vu que Molly était là.

- Tu devrais y mettre un peu plus du tien, continua-t-elle. Severus a prouvé sa valeur en étant de notre côté lors de la guerre. Laisse-lui au moins une chance. Tu ne pourras pas le fuir éternellement, dans moins d'un mois vous serez marié et tu n'auras plus le choix. Tu vas devoir l'embrasser et avoir des relations avec lui. Ce n'est qu'un conseil, tu en feras ce que tu veux, mais à ta place, j'apprécierais d'avoir la chance de l'embrasser en privé avant de devoir le faire devant toute une assistance et probablement plusieurs journalistes. C'est à toi de voir. Mais chose certaine, j'ai invité Severus à venir dîner avec nous demain et j'insiste pour que tu sois là et que tu lui présentes des excuses sincères pour ton comportement enfantin d'aujourd'hui. Tu en profiteras aussi pour t'excuser à Hermione qui fait des efforts incroyables pour t'aider alors qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle devrait se reposer.

Harry la regardait et l'écoutait attentivement. Elle avait entièrement raison, il n'avait pas le droit de faire faire des actions inutilement à sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle pourrait prendre soins d'elle. Et il était vrai aussi qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus aucune façon d'échapper à son sort, mieux vaudrait commencer à faire des efforts dès maintenant. Il rassura Molly en lui disant qu'il serait présent au repas et qu'il ferait bel et bien part de ses regrets aux personnes concernés.

Harry passa encore une mauvaise nuit, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas les rêves qui le dérangeaient mais bien ses pensées qui ne cessaient de l'occuper. Il revoyait mentalement la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Snape et Hermione sur le fait qu'il nierait son homosexualité… Il se demandait si effectivement ils avaient raison à son sujet… Il se demandait comment ce serait d'embrasser Snape… Il se demandait si les lèvres de Snape auraient aussi le goût de pêche qu'ont celles de Ginny… Si les mains de Snape le feraient frissonner comme celles de la rousse…

Lorsque le soleil pointa ses premiers rayons, Harry se leva et se précipita sous la douche, histoire de se changer les idées et de penser à autre chose. Ensuite il descendit à la cuisine où Ron et Hermione étaient seuls en train de discuter.

- Hermione?

- Oui Harry.

- Je veux te dire que je suis désolé pour hier. J'ai vraiment été un abruti. Toi tu t'efforces de m'aider et moi je ne t'écoute pas et te laisse en plan chez Snape. C'était vraiment idiot de ma part.

- C'est correct Harry. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Tu vis présentement un grand moment de stress et tu gères difficilement la situation. Je peux comprendre.

- Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me comporter en gamin immature…

Le jeune homme fit une accolade à la jeune femme, puis il les aida à tout préparer pour la venue de son futur époux.

Lorsqu'il le vit arriver à l'extérieur, il sorti à sa rencontre. Il préférait être seul avec lui pour lui offrir ses excuses, c'était moins gênant que devant la tribu Weasley au complet. Harry le dirigea donc vers un coin hors de vu où il savait qu'ils seraient plus à l'aise pour discuter. Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait agit comme un enfant et qu'il était terrifié par la situation. Severus essaya de le rassurer de son mieux, lui promettant de faire des efforts de son côté pour mieux agir et ne pas le rabaisser. Au moment où le jeune homme se préparait à retourner au terrier, Snape le prit par la taille et le pressa contre lui et l'embrassa doucement. Harry voulu se dégager immédiatement de l'emprise de l'homme, mais il changea d'avis rapidement, prenant plaisir au baiser.

* * *

Voilà… Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire… 


	3. Chapter 3

Voici un nouveau chapitre…

Merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck…

Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire, encore une fois je suis vraiment surprise par le nombre de commentaires reçus, c'est fantastique et très très encourageant…

Petit changement : Je posterai un chapitre le Dimanche soir et un deuxième le Mercredi... Donc je posterai deux cahpitres par semaine...

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

La veille du grand jour, au terrier, c'était le branle bas de combat, car fallait s'assurer que tout était près pour chaque personne en vue du mariage. Harry ne tenait plus en place, l'anxiété l'ayant gagné totalement. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas la célébrité, Scrimgeour avait insisté pour que son union avec Snape soit célébrée publiquement pour que les fans du Survivant voient sa bonne volonté et suivent son exemple. Le jeune homme savait que plusieurs journalistes seraient présents pour analyser chacun de ses gestes et chacun de ses dires. C'est pour ça que Molly insista pour qu'une pratique de la cérémonie soit faite dans la journée. 

- Ne traverse pas l'allée trop rapidement, dit-elle. Ton pas doit être régulier et d'un rythme moyen.

- Regarde en avant et n'oubli pas de sourire en tout temps, précisa Ron.

- N'oublie pas de parler d'une voix ferme, précisa Hermione. Si on sent une hésitation dans ta voix, Scrimgeour te ridiculisera sur la place publique.

- Il n'attend qu'un faux pas de ta part, conclu Arthur, ne lui donne pas cette joie.

- Je sais, répondit le jeune homme nerveusement, et je suis convaincu qu'il utilise ce décret stupide uniquement pour me contrarier.

- Ne sois pas si parano, Harry, répondit Hermione, tu sais très bien que le décret a été mis en place pour renforcer la communauté affaiblit par la guerre. Et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir reçu un parchemin de jumelage.

- Il y avait d'autres moyens pour rendre la communauté plus forte, soupira le Survivant.

Tandis que la discussion se poursuivait à propos de la paranoïa de Harry, Molly faisait les dernières retouches nécessaires aux habits de chacun. Au moment du repas, tous discutaient harmonieusement, lançant parfois des souvenirs cocasses et heureux qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Ron prit plus d'une fois une teinte écarlate lorsqu'on lui rappelait les bourdes commises.

- Dire que tu perdais complètement la tête lorsqu'une Vélane passait dans ton champ de vision, fit Hermione.

- Tu t'étais complêtement ridiculisé lorsque tu avais osé inviter Fleur pour le bal en quatrième année, se moqua Harry.

- Mais maintenant, répliqua le roux en regardant sa fiancé, je perds la tête lorsque tu es près de moi.

- Que c'est beau l'amour, fit Molly les yeux fixés sur les deux amoureux. Ça me rappelle mes débuts avec Arthur.

- Pas grande chance que ça m'arrive à moi, marmonna Ginny avec frustration.

- Tu crois que je suis mieux placé que toi, lui rétorqua l'Élu.

- C'est moi qui devrai épouser le fils de Scrimgeour, pas toi! Répondit sèchement la jeune fille.

- Je te rappelle que je suis avec Snape. On sait tous qu'il est froid et qu'il ne montre jamais ses sentiments et ses émotions. Tandis que pour toi, on ne le connaît pas vraiment ce Tobias Scrimgeour. À part être le fils du ministre, que sait-on de lui?

- Qu'il est aussi laid qu'un scroutt, répondit Ron en faisant éclater tout le monde de rire, ce qui détendit à nouveau l'atmosphère.

Le repas continua ainsi dans la bonne humeur. Chacun contant son anecdote à tour de rôle mais évitant soigneusement de faire allusion à tout ce qui pourrait démoraliser à nouveau Ginny ou Harry. Au moment où l'on commença à se lever de table, Molly rappela à Harry que le lendemain, lors de l'échange du baisé, il devait être calme et le plus convaincant possible. Ron fit une moue de dégoût et ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

- Ouach! Mon vieux c'est horrible! Tu vas devoir embrasser la chauve-souris graisseuse. Prévois une potion anti-nausée, ce serait terrible si tu étais malade devant tout le monde en plus. Une humiliation c'est bien suffisant.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas avouer maintenant qu'il avait réellement apprécié le seul et unique baisé qu'il avait échangé jusqu'à maintenant avec son futur époux. Il avait constaté, à ce moment-là, que Severus avait les lèvres douces avec un léger goût épicé plaisant et que c'était le meilleur baiser qu'il avait reçu jusqu'à présent. Mais devoir l'embrasser en public, devant tous ses amis et devant le ministre l'effrayait grandement et il se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de l'apprécier autant.

Il passa le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit à repenser à ce baiser et à appréhender le lendemain. Le sommeil l'ayant abandonné, toutes sortes de scénarios lui venaient en tête, certains agréables, comme Ginny à la place de Snape lors de la cérémonie. Mais lorsqu'il sombra finalement au pays des rêves, c'est l'image de Scrimgeour riant de lui et l'humiliant qui envahit ses songes. La nuit fut donc terriblement mouvementé pour le jeune homme qui se leva à contre coeur au petit matin. Il était cerné et particulièrement grognon.

- Tu vas être magnifiquement bien assorti avec Snape si tu as cet air là tous les matins, se moqua Hermione.

La cérémonie...

- Parents, amis et invités… Nous sommes ici, aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux membres important de notre communauté, Severus Snape et Harry Potter…

Une salve d'applaudissements se fit entendre alors dans l'assistance mais aussi quelques cris et pleurs de prétendantes déçues de ne pas avoir mis la main sur leur héro. Lorsque Harry regarda derrière lui, il vit Ginny en larmes, assise dans la première rangée avec sa famille et à ses côtés, Tobias Scrimgeour. Le jeune homme du se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire en le voyant, il n'était effectivement pas un premier prix de beauté. Harry se dit en le voyant qu'il était chanceux de ne pas avoir besoin de se costumer pour l'Halloween… Reportant son regard sur la rousse, il vit que ses épaules tressautaient, elle faisait pitié à voir. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. Mais il savait que c'était impossible, pas aujourd'hui, pas devant tant de monde, pas devant le ministre en personne, pas le jour de son mariage. Non, en ce grand jour, il devait donner l'image de l'épouse parfaite, amoureuse de son homme et qui n'avait de yeux que pour lui. Le jeune homme était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne suivait plus le fil de la cérémonie. Severus du lui donner un léger coup de coude pour le ramener à la réalité et qu'il prononce ses vœux, ce qu'il fit en essayant d'avoir la voix la plus convaincante possible. Mais au fond de lui, toute son âme vibrait d'accablement et de désespoir, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il devait se résoudre à se marier avec Snape alors qu'il avait finalement réussi à vaincre Voldemort. Il trouvait la récompense pour sa bravoure merdique et ironiquement son vis-à-vis avait l'air réjouit.

Ensuite, vint le moment où les deux époux devaient boire la potion de désir, devant l'assistance. Mais au moment où le célébrant leur demanda une goutte de leur sang pour l'ajouter au mélange, le ministre se leva et prit la parole avec une voix officielle…

- Tout le monde connaît le désir de notre héro de veiller au bien de la communauté et son envie de le voir devenir fort et demeurer dans la paix. Son union avec Severus Snape, aujourd'hui, en est la preuve. Nous savons tous pertinemment que son aspiration à servir notre société est omniprésente puisqu'il accepte avec joie de se conformer au décret. De plus, son attachement à celui qu'il décrit comme le « pilier » de sa victoire est apparente aux yeux de tous. Il est un exemple pour nous tous. C'est pourquoi, le ministère a décidé de lui épargner une clause du décret : il n'aura pas à boire la potion de désir.

Le ministère n'avait rien laissé à la légère, la marque qu'il avait conçue, assurait que chacune des personnes concernées agiraient convenablement. Il était donc impossible de refuser le mariage autant qu'il était impossible de se sauver, de se cacher ou même de s'enlever la vie pour échapper à ce décret. Mais ce qu'Harry apprit en plus, c'était que la marque avait comme autre particularité d'empêcher les deux personnes unis d'aller voir ailleurs, étant incapable de se satisfaire autrement qu'avec leur compagnon. Mais grâce à la potion de désir, la volonté de s'unir rapidement et fréquemment serait apparue. C'est Hermione qui comprit la première l'impact qu'aurait la déclaration surprenante du ministre.

- Harry lui a dit qu'il n'était pas gay, murmura-t-elle à Ron. Il s'arrange pour qu'il ait toutes les difficultés possibles à s'unir avec Snape. Et avec sa déclaration il augmente sa popularité, fait croire que Harry est de son côté tout en lui nuisant le plus possible sans que personne ne soit au courant.

- Connard! Fit le rouquin tout bas. Faut faire quelque chose pour aider Harry…

- Y'a rien qu'on puisse faire. Tout a été très bien planifié, il n'a rien laissé au hasard, il a prévu toutes éventualités. Tant qu'il sera au commandement, nous serons à sa merci. Sa soif de pouvoir est rendue trop forte et il s'en sert à mauvais escient.

- Comme Tu-sais-qui, soupira Ron…

* * *

Au cours de la soirée, plusieurs journalistes s'approchèrent de l'Élu pour avoir ses commentaires, des photos et peut-être même une information exclusive pour leurs articles. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas s'enfermer pour ne pas leurs répondre le jour de son mariage, il demanda à Snape de trouver une stratégie pour les tenir éloignés. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, ce ne fut pas la réponse espérée qu'il lui fut fourni. Severus l'invita à danser avec lui et plus la musique avançait, plus il se collait contre lui, lui faisant sentir que comme tout bon sorcier, il avait une très bonne baguette… Finalement, Harry était si mal à l'aise qu'il décida de se décoller et d'aller discuter avec ses amis, mais il n'avait pas lâché Severus depuis plus de cinq secondes qu'il remarqua une lignée de jeunes femmes et de jeunes hommes désirants suivre le rythme de la musique dans ses bras. Il refusa poliment toutes les demandes, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas se trouver ailleurs que dans les bras de son homme pour danser. 

Un peu plus loin, il distingua le ministre qui donnait une entrevue avec une horde de journalistes. La discussion avait l'air très animée et en suivant les gestes du ministre et les regards lancés par les journalistes, Harry comprit rapidement qu'il était le sujet principal du reportage. Il se demandait bien quelles nouvelles absurdités Scrimgeour pouvait bien inventer encore pour faire mousser sa popularité.

Arrivé près de la famille Weasley, il s'installa sur une chaise en soupirant. Arthur se pencha discrètement vers lui pour lui rappeler qu'il était à son avantage de sourire en tout temps, surtout lorsque le ministre le regardait. Harry lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et se joignit à la conversation déjà entreprise avant son arrivé à propos de la « gentillesse du ministère ». La discussion était remplie d'ironie mais seul les très proches du groupe le remarqua, pour les autres, on concluait entendre un hommage au fonctionnement de la gestion du ministère. C'est pour cette raison que Scrimgeour se bomba légèrement le torse lorsqu'il approcha de la table pour offrir à nouveau ses félicitations aux époux. Devant son allure fière et hautaine, Harry devait utiliser tout le contrôle donc il était capable pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_S'il savait réellement ce qu'on pense d'un troll comme lui, pensa-t-il._

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Severus invita à nouveau son compagnon à danser. Alors qu'il le tenait enlacé contre lui, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai eu ma dose de stupidité et d'hypocrisie pour aujourd'hui. Je te propose que tu dises discrètement au revoir à tes amis et que nous nous sauvions en catimini.

- Nous ne pouvons pas, répondit Harry. Scrimgeour en profiterait pour faire de notre départ précipité un scandale.

- Bien sur que non, rassure-toi, grâce à ces bonnes paroles lors de la cérémonie, l'assistance croira que nous ne pouvions plus retenir nos pulsions. Et le ministre ne pourra pas contredire à moins d'avouer qu'il a menti, ce qu'il ne fera pas parce qu'il tient à son image.

- Alors c'est la meilleure idée que tu pouvais avoir, exalta le jeune homme ayant hâte de se soustraire à la présence de tant de personne.

- Et j'ai certainement droit à un baiser de reconnaissance, fit Severus en joignant l'acte à la parole.

Harry, surprit, se laissa embrasser doucement. Dans l'assistance, on entendit le crépitement des appareils photos et plusieurs soupirs d'admiration. Des commentaires parvenaient aussi aux oreilles des deux époux…

_- J'aurais aimé être à la place de Snape!_

_- Si seulement le ministre avait jumelé Harry avec moi…_

_- Je ne croyais pas que l'Élu était gay, mais avec une preuve aussi irréfutable!!!_

_- C'est visible qu'ils s'aiment ces deux là…_

_- Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre…_

_- Un si joli couple…_

_- Et bien d'autre…_

_Qu'ils sont naïfs! Pensa Harry. _

Mais au fond, n'était-ce pas justement le but qu'ils s'étaient fixé. Faire croire à tous, surtout à Scrimgeour, qu'ils s'aimaient profondément et qu'ils n'étaient pas affectés par le décret. Agir de façon irréprochable pour ne donner ni au ministère, ni aux journalistes des raisons de les rabaisser une nouvelle fois. Il pouvait donc dire : mission accomplie, enfin pour cette journée-ci. De l'avis de l'Élu, le plus dur restait à venir.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils partirent de la réception qui suivait le mariage, Severus fit transplané son compagnon directement dans ses appartements. Immédiatement, Harry se mit à trembler intérieurement. Il avait peur, très peur. Il savait maintenant ce qui devait se passer et il ne le voulait pas. Il était clair pour lui que rien ne pénètrerait son postérieur. 

Severus le regardait tristement, sachant que la tension située un peu plus bas sur son corps ne le quitterait pas ce soir. Il avait encore frais à la mémoire ce que Granger lui avait confié quelques jours avant, lorsqu'il avait été manger au terrier.

**Flash Back **

- Harry est vierge et il a extrêmement peur, même s'il ne veut pas le montrer.

- Je sais tout cela, Miss Granger, répliqua Snape. Si vous me disiez pourquoi vous teniez à me le rappeler, je pourrais retourner ensuite prendre part à la discussion qui concerne notre mariage.

- Je ne veux pas vous offenser… Mais comme vous n'avez pas toujours été le plus tendre envers Harry, je voulais simplement m'assurer que pour sa première fois, il pourrait au moins avoir droit à un peu de délicatesse.

Severus fut surpris de l'audace de la jeune femme, venir lui dire comment il devait traiter son compagnon était à son avis insultant. Il était à deux doigts de la remettre à sa place et de lui faire une leçon de savoir-vivre et de respect. Mais connaissant les liens qui unissaient les deux personnes, il comprenait l'inquiétude de la brunette. Donc il répondit avec le plus de contrôle que le pouvait sa voix :

- Je vous assure que vous pouvez dormir tranquille Miss. Granger. Jamais un de mes anciens compagnons n'a eu à se plaindre de moi et je ferai en sorte qu'il en soit de même pour Harry.

**Fin du Flash Back **

Maintenant il devait tenir cette promesse qu'il avait faite et laisser ses pulsions patienter… Jusqu'au temps où le jeune homme lui fasse enfin confiance et se détende un peu en sa présence. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu un homme dans son lit, il espérait donc que cette occasion arrive rapidement.

Il montra à Harry la salle de bain et le laissa se détendre seul sous la douche. Pendant ce temps, il entreprit de soulager son besoin en solitaire… mais rapidement il réalisa que Scrimgeour était un enfoiré de première classe. La marque sur sa main lui donnait de légers chocs, lui faisant comprendre que seul son partenaire pourrait le libérer de sa tension. Sachant très bien que Harry ne le ferait pas ce soir il se dit qu'il était maudit…

C'est avec cette tension qu'il s'endormit au côté d'Harry, prenant bien soin de ne pas trop le toucher, autant pour ne pas effrayer encore plus son partenaire que pour ne pas se tenter inutilement.

* * *

Voilà… Prochain chapitre, début de la vie à deux et ses nombreux problèmes … Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire… 


	4. Chapter 4

Voici un autre chapitre…

Merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck…

Merci infiniment à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire…

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, Harry dormait toujours à ses cotés. Il était si beau à contempler, couché sur le dos, une main derrière la tête et si détendu que Snape ne put résister à la tentation. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur son visage, le parcourant de doux baisers. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de son compagnon, il décida de pousser un peu plus loin ses caresses en descendant vers son cou. Une main glissa sous le haut du jeune homme caressant tendrement la peau douce que ses doigts parcouraient. Après quelques instants, Harry commença à gémir dans son sommeil et à se tortiller un peu. Severus voyant le plaisir que son conjoint avait, descendit sa main sur la bosse qui était maintenant présente dans le pantalon du jeune homme. Il la caressait doucement, presque à vol aérien. Harry choisi ce moment pour émerger de son sommeil. Lorsqu'il vit Severus penché au-dessus de lui, la main sur son érection, il le repoussa violemment en criant. Puis il courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche en se frottant désespérément. Il ne voulait plus sentir les mains de Snape sur son corps, il désirait enlever toutes traces de cette sensation honteuse qu'il avait ressentie. Il se maudissait d'avoir aimé les attouchements que l'autre lui avait prodigué, son érection douloureuse en faisant foi. 

Dans l'autre pièce, Severus était amer, il se releva et frotta son postérieur douloureux. Une fois encore, il devrait se passer de soulagement. Il devait absolument trouver le moyen d'avoir la confiance de son partenaire avant de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de faire un acte qu'il regretterait plus tard. Il n'était pas un violeur et ne voulait pas le devenir non plus. Il s'éclipsa alors dans la pièce qui lui servait de laboratoire, concocter des potions avait toujours été sa source de détente et l'avait toujours aidé à prendre de bonnes décisions. Les potions lui permettaient de se changer les idées et de se concentrer sur autres choses que les problèmes qui l'assaillaient bien des fois.

Lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier arriva, la première page était faite des photos du mariage, surtout de celle ou les deux époux s'embrassaient, à l'intérieur, des entrevues réalisées avec les invités présents.

_« Je ne peux pas croire que mon parrain soit remercié pour son travail lors de la guerre en devant supporter Potter. Il aurait mérité une bien meilleure position et pourquoi pas, une exemption au décret. Il a déjà beaucoup fait pour la société. – Drago Malefoy »_

_« Notre héro aurait pu avoir une bien meilleure récompense qu'un ex-mangemort. Mon fils, lui aussi homosexuel, aurait fait un partenaire beaucoup plus intéressant. – Madame Boots »_

Les opinions des gens étaient tous un peu similaires, un des deux hommes méritait beaucoup mieux en reconnaissance de ce qu'il avait fait pour la société. Mais l'article qui scandalisa le plus Harry fut celui ou les propos de Scrimgeour étaient rapportés.

_« Je suis content de l'enthousiasme soulevé quant à cette union. C'est un beau modèle pour notre société. Lorsque nous avons travaillé le décret, Harry Potter nous a immédiatement fait une requête que je me suis évidement empressé d'accepter. Il a lui-même demandé de faire en sorte qu'il puisse s'unir avec Severus Snape. Il est du devoir du ministère d'offrir quelques privilèges à celui que nous considérons tous comme notre héro. Il a eu tant fait lors de la guerre, nous ne pouvions pas lui refuser la chance de finir sa vie avec celui pour qui son cœur battait en secret. C'est un beau jour aujourd'hui pour la communauté magique toute entière, c'est le début d'une ère nouvelle. »_

- Bel hypocrite! Fit aussitôt Harry, commentant l'article que Snape venait de lui lire. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de me marier avec toi. C'est totalement absurde! Et où a-t-il allé chercher que mon cœur battait pour toi?

- Il n'aurait quand même pas été dire qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il ne veut plus te voir plus populaire que lui, répondit Snape.

- Il n'avait qu'à se taire, alors, au lieu de mentir honteusement.

- Scrimgeour ne manquera jamais une occasion de faire mousser sa popularité et en faisant croire que c'était ton choix il gagne un point de plus.

- Profiteur!

* * *

Une semaine après leur mariage, les deux hommes étaient présents pour les épousailles de Ginny avec le fils du ministre. 

- Je ne peux pas le marier, Harry. Je ne l'aime pas, il est grossier et imbus de lui-même. Il n'a pas arrêté hier de me parler de lui et de ses projets. Qu'il veut que je sois une bonne petite épouse parfaite, faisant le ménage, les repas et toujours disponible pour le satisfaire. Mais j'ai d'autres projets, je voulais faire des études en médecine ou même en psychomagie. Je voulais faire des recherches pour prévenir la venue de nouveaux psychopathes comme Voldemort. J'avais des rêves plus ambitieux que de devenir la femme de Tobias Scrimgeour.

- Prends courage Ginny, tu es forte. Ce n'est pas facile mais je te connais, tu peux tenir tête à Scrimgeour. Y'a jamais rien qui t'a arrêté par le passé lorsque tu avais une idée, pourquoi changerais-tu maintenant?

- Tu as raison, je ne me laisserai pas réduire à rien.

- Là je te reconnais, Ginny Weasley.

Scrimgeour, fier comme un pan, se vantait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que leur héro était présent sous son invitation. Il rajouta que le Survivant était très près de lui et son fils et qu'il le consultait souvent dernièrement pour trouver des solutions dans le but d'améliorer la communauté magique. Mais, curieusement, Harry refusa de prendre toute photo avec le ministre ou sa famille et même de leur adresser la parole.

Encore une fois, plusieurs photos de Severus et Harry furent prises, au moment ou ils dansaient, ou ils se tenaient la mains et lorsque l'aîné prit l'initiative d'embrasser son partenaire. Mais comme lors de son propre mariage, aucune entrevue ne fut donnée par l'Élu.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que, tous les soirs, Severus se couchait sans soulagement et qu'il se faisait repousser violemment le matin. Insatisfait, même les potions ne lui produisaient plus aucun amusement tellement il était tendu, il devait user de tout son contrôle pour ne pas prendre son compagnon de force. Il avait pensé lui faire prendre une potion de désir mais il savait que si ce dernier parvenait à l'apprendre, il lui en voudrait énormément donc il perdrait encore plus de chance de gagner sa confiance. Chaque jour, il essayait d'entamer une discussion avec Harry, mais chaque fois, le cadet détournait la conversation vers un autre sujet, trop intimidé par la franchise de l'aîné. Cherchant les possibilités pour finir par entreprendre quelques choses d'intéressant avec son partenaire, Severus envisagea l'éventualité d'avoir un entretien avec ses amis. Il n'était pas certain que le jeune Weasley lui donnerait réellement des bons conseils étant donné l'aversion que ce dernier avait pour lui. Mais il savait que sa conjointe, Miss Granger, pourrait certainement bien le guider et peut-être même intervenir en sa faveur auprès d'Harry. Mais il préférait garder cette alternative en dernier recours estimant que trouver par lui-même le chemin du cœur de son partenaire serait plus satisfaisant. 

C'est un cri de son compagnon venant de la cuisine qui sorti Severus de ses réflexions. Il accourut rapidement dans la pièce et y trouva Harry, vidant une armoire en balançant tout ce qui passait sous sa main contre le mur, marmonnant des injures qu'il conclut à son sujet.

- Écœurant … Répugnant… Rebutant … Misérable… Révoltant …

Severus tenta de s'approcher lentement du jeune homme en évitant les projectiles.

- Harry, s'il te plait, je suis désolé.

L'interpellé sursauta, réalisant qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce…

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour accepter ça, c'est dégoûtant!

- Tu vas finir par t'y faire, laisse-toi le temps, répondit Snape.

- Comment peut-on s'adapter à ça? C'est tout simplement malsain!

Severus le fixa du regard quelques secondes. Il trouvait la réaction du jeune homme extrêmement excessive.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu trop là? Lui demanda-t-il. Oublie ce que ton oncle disait et laisse-toi une chance.

- Une chance pourquoi? Pourquoi tu me parles de mon oncle? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir ici lui? Tu ne trouves pas ça insalubre toute cette vermine dans ton armoire à nourriture?

Severus sembla déstabilisé quelques instants. Pendant que lui croyait que son compagnon lui faisait une crise pour ses tentatives de séduction nombreuses, ce dernier râlait contre quelques insectes qui s'étaient réfugiés dans ses armoires.

- Lorsque j'ai voulu déjeuner, poursuivit Harry, j'ai trouvé ce parasite dans la boite de céréale. J'ai alors regardé où était la boite et une vingtaine d'autres se déplaçaient autour des autres contenants. Ça m'a coupé l'appétit immédiatement et toi tu veux me faire croire que c'est normal?

- On ne parlait pas de la même chose, c'est un malentendu, rectifia Snape. Tu as raison, faudra bien que je nettoie.

- Pas besoin de nettoyer pour moi, il n'est pas question que je reste ici bien longtemps, annonça le jeune homme. Cet endroit est crasseux et infect, j'insiste pour que nous ayons un meilleur endroit pour vivre au plus vite.

Severus analysa rapidement la situation. Bien qu'il n'ait pas expressément le goût de déménager, il aimait son petit coin tranquille où il n'était pas constamment dérangé, il savait qu'en acceptant la demande de son partenaire, il grimperait sûrement un échelon dans la confiance que Harry lui portait et qui était minime pour l'instant.

- Alors prépare-toi rapidement, nous partons voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose de plus convenable pour nous.

Harry était stupéfait, Snape n'avait pas rechigné comme il le prévoyait. Il était d'accord en plus. Il se gifla mentalement de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui dire avant le mariage qu'il n'aimait pas son appartement.

* * *

Les deux hommes visitèrent quelques demeures au courant de la journée et en choisirent une, Snape opta pour celle dont Harry s'extasia le plus. Severus en profita aussi pour modifier légèrement la garde-robe de son compagnon. Il lui choisit des vêtements qui mettaient le Gryffondor en valeur et dont certains étaient considérablement sexy et révélateurs. Ces derniers, il les voulait pour le moment où ils seraient seuls tous les deux. À la fin de la journée, ils firent un arrêt au Terrier pour annoncer à la famille qu'ils avaient trouvé une jolie petite maison tout près de chez eux. 

- C'est fantastique vieux, s'enthousiasma Ron, on pourra se voir comme avant! Tu y emménages quand?

- Nous y avons déjà déposé quelques articles en après-midi et probablement que demain nous irons faire les derniers achats pour compléter le mobilier, répondit Snape.

- Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour la décoration ou pour quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas, proposa Molly.

- Ce ne sera pas… débuta Snape mais il fut aussitôt coupé par son compagnon.

- Bien sur, ce sera avec joie que nous accepterons d'avoir vos conseils. On sait tous que les femmes ont beaucoup plus de goût que les hommes en matière de décoration, fit Harry en lançant un regard qui en disait long à son époux.

Severus ne comprit pas l'insinuation mais Hermione dut se retenir pour ne pas rire. Elle savait depuis leur première visite dans Spinner End que Harry détestait cette place et qu'il trouvait l'endroit déprimant et fade. Elle fut cependant surprise de voir Snape céder si facilement à la demande de son ami et accepter que Molly se joigne à eux le lendemain pour la visite des boutiques.

* * *

Harry insista pour dormir dès le premier soir dans leur nouvelle résidence, prétextant ne pas vouloir se réveiller recouvert de vermines. Severus accepta à condition qu'ils installent la chambre avant de se coucher, il refusait de faire du camping alors qu'il pouvait avoir un lit confortable. 

Ils se mirent donc rapidement à la tache. À un certain moment, Severus enleva sa chemise parce qu'il avait chaud. Harry remarqua alors pour la première fois que son ancien enseignant n'était pas un laideron maigrichon comme il l'avait imaginé. Au contraire, il avait une belle musculature, pas trop exagérée mais bien découpée. Quelques cicatrices parcouraient son abdomen bien plat, souvenir indéniable de son implication lors de la guerre. Un tatouage majestueux, un tigre blanc, ornait son épaule gauche. La vue de son partenaire torse nu et en sueur donna quelques papillons dans le ventre de l'Élu et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, son sang décida de s'engorger dans une certaine partie de son anatomie. Honteux de sa réaction, il n'osa pas dire à Snape qu'il était indisposé par sa tenue.

Importuné par la situation, il changea de pièce rapidement se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où il enleva son pantalon et essaya de régler son petit problème. Mais la même chose que Severus lui arriva, des petits chocs lui traversaient la main à chaque caresse qu'il se prodiguait. Incapable de se satisfaire et la fatigue de la journée aidant, le jeune homme éclata en sanglot. Pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du décret son désespoir prenait le dessus et sortait.

Severus alarmé par les pleurs qu'il entendait, entra dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il aperçut Harry sans pantalon avec une érection et les larmes aux yeux il devina ce qu'il était arrivé. Il s'approcha doucement et s'installa derrière lui. Il passa ses bras autour du jeune homme et posa une main sur son torse et l'autre sur sa verge durcie. La seule chose qu'Harry eu la réaction de faire, la résignation dans l'âme, fut de remuer la tête en laissant entendre une litanie sans fin de « non ». Snape eut un pincement au cœur en entendant l'imploration de son compagnon, mais il refusa de céder et de tout arrêter, voulant montrer à son partenaire toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait avoir à son égard. D'un geste lent mais ferme, il commença un mouvement de va et vient sur le membre tendu.

Toute personne qui aurait assisté à la scène aurait crié au scandale. De voir ainsi un jeune homme à peine majeur, pleurer en suppliant, dans les bras d'un homme ayant le double de son âge qui le masturbait sans son consentement. Surtout que ce jeune homme était Harry Potter, le héro du monde magique, celui qui avait défait Voldemort. Mais personne n'était présent pour aider l'Élu, sauf son partenaire qui faisait ce qu'il croyait être le mieux dans la situation.

Au fur et à mesure que les gestes se répétaient sur son renflement, le jeune homme diminuait sa supplique jusqu'à l'arrêter, mais les larmes coulaient toujours. Lorsque le plaisir monta et qu'il sentit qu'il était pour se répandre, il se tendit pour se contrôler, refusant de se laisser aller, refusant d'accéder au bien-être qui suivrait. Severus le remarqua et se mit à murmurer à son oreille dans le but de le rassurer, de l'apaiser.

- Laisse-toi aller! Fais-moi confiance… Je ne ferai rien de plus… Détends-toi… Il n'y a rien de honteux… Viens!

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le plaisir gagna son combat sur la peur et l'orgueil et, Harry jouit dans la main de son compagnon. Harry baissa alors les yeux, refusant de regarder son partenaire ou le fruit de sa jouissance, trop embarrassé d'avoir prit plaisir à se faire soulager. Severus nettoya son époux épuisé et le porta sur lit délicatement. Faisant fit de son désir à lui, il s'étendit à ses côtés, caressant d'une main ses cheveux en le regardant s'endormir à bout d'énergie.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry fut le premier réveillé. Il se doucha et s'habilla rapidement. Ses souvenirs de la veille le tiraillaient et il désirait en discuter. Il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Ron, ce dernier passerait beaucoup trop de commentaires déplaisants et peu encourageants. Mais Hermione avait toujours eu une oreille attentive pour lui et était une bonne source de conseil lorsqu'il était perdu. Il écrivit donc une note à Severus, lui précisant qu'il n'avait qu'à le retrouver chez les Weasley lorsqu'il se lèverait. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec sa bonne amie, seuls dans une pièce qu'il avait insonorisée pour se confier. 

Dans un lit pas très loin, un Severus dormait, rêvant de plaisirs incroyables et de douces caresses. Il tourna dans le lit, cherchant la chaleur de son compagnon, celui-là même qui meublait ses rêves, mais il ne le trouva pas. Il se réveilla donc en sursaut, fouillant du regard le lit. Ne trouvant pas celui qu'il cherchait, il l'appela et comme il ne recevait pas de réponse il commença à s'inquiéter. Il se leva et sans s'habiller, parcouru la distance qui le séparait de la salle de bain. Sur le comptoir, il remarqua un papier où l'écriture de Harry se trouvait. Après avoir lu la note, il lança une kyrielle de jurons. Il allait devoir se passer encore une fois de soulagement pour son entrejambe. Il prit une douche froide, très froide pour faire descendre un peu la tension dans cette région, puis il s'habilla rageusement avant de se précipiter au Terrier.

Dans une chambre de la place, la conversation continuait entre Harry et Hermione.

- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de repousser tes sentiments et que tu acceptes enfin que tu sois gay.

- C'est impossible, réfléchit un peu, je n'étais pas bien hier lorsqu'il me touchait, je n'étais pas à mon aise.

- C'est ton orgueil qui t'empêchait d'apprécier la situation, Harry, que ton orgueil et la honte à cause de ce que ton oncle t'a toujours dit sur les homosexuels.

- Si j'étais vraiment gay je n'aurais pas honte et j'apprécierais… mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. Faut que tu me sortes de là, Hermione. Faut absolument faire quelque chose pour corriger la situation. Je ne pourrai jamais avoir de relation avec Snape.

- Tu es bourré de préjugé, tant que tu ne changeras pas ta façon de voir la situation tu ne seras pas à l'aise.

- Il y a certainement possibilité de divorcer, essaya le jeune homme.

- C'est impossible ce que tu demandes et tu le sais bien. Et si tu abandonnes maintenant, Scrimgeour jubilera et t'humiliera avec plaisir. Harry, reprends-toi un peu. Parles-en avec Severus, il saura sûrement te rassurer.

- Tu te rappelles que tu parles de Snape, celui qui a passé son temps à nous rabaisser à l'école?

- Bien sur, et c'est toi-même qui vient de me dire qu'hier il t'a parlé doucement pour te réconforter. Donc je suis certaine qu'il pourra le faire encore…

Et vlan! Harry ne savait plus quoi rétorqué. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, Hermione avait raison pour son compagnon. Depuis leur union, il était étonnamment tendre avec lui et il faisait des efforts incroyables pour prouver sa bonne foi. Mais l'admettre serait reconnaître que lui n'avait fait aucun effort de son côté pour donner une chance à son compagnon de le rassurer. Harry n'était pas encore prêt à laisser sa fierté prendre une débarque devant Snape, sa raison faisait défaut et il préférait encore tout nier.

* * *

Molly partit pour faire le tour des boutiques avec un Severus qui était de mauvaise humeur parce que Harry lui avait faussé compagnie avant son réveil et un Harry qui n'était pas plus heureux parce que Hermione ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre. Coincée entre deux êtres têtus et marabout, elle fit plusieurs tentatives pour détendre l'atmosphère mais sans grand résultat. Finalement en ayant assez de leur bouderie, elle prétexta devoir aller revisiter la maison pour vérifier une information. 

Dès qu'ils eurent franchit la porte, elle explosa. Elle sermonna les deux hommes pour leurs comportements enfantins. Malgré sa petite taille, Severus et Harry la dominaient de deux têtes, sa fureur les fit se sentir tout petits dans leurs souliers. Harry avait déjà vu la mère de son meilleur ami en colère, mais jamais cette fureur n'avait été dirigée vers lui et jamais elle n'avait été si grande.

- Vous n'êtes marié que depuis neuf jours, vous êtes censés avoir l'air encore très amoureux, surtout en public. Mais à votre attitude présente, on dirait qu'une rancœur de plusieurs années vous sépares. C'est lourd! Je ne tolèrerai pas que la situation continue. Donc vous allez immédiatement me dire quel est votre problème qu'on le règle maintenant.

Harry baissa les yeux, honteux, ne voulant toujours pas révéler devant Molly ses craintes et appréhension envers son homosexualité. Severus, quant à lui, voulu protester que ce n'était pas des affaires de la femme. Mais dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, avant même de dire un seul mot, le regard qu'elle lui dirigea lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas avantage à répliquer et qu'il serait mieux de répondre honnêtement. Même lorsqu'il était au service de Voldemort il ne s'était jamais senti aussi désemparé et impuissant devant une personne.

- Je … C'était stupide comme attitude, fit Snape.

- Je suis bien d'accord, dit Molly sèchement, mais j'ai demandé pourquoi et j'attends encore la réponse.

- Harry n'était pas là à mon réveil, balbutia-t-il faiblement.

Ce dernier était stupéfait, jamais il n'aurait cru voir Severus Snape, homme au contrôle parfait, fléchir devant qui que ce soit et avouer avoir fauté. Et il n'avait jamais pensé que son absence dérangerait de quelque façon son compagnon. Il réalisa alors que ce dernier était sincère dans ses gestes de tendresse envers lui, qu'il ne faisait pas ça que pour l'amadouer puis profiter de lui ensuite. Il comprit alors tout le mal qu'il devait lui faire en le repoussant constamment. Oubliant la présence de Molly dans la pièce, Harry mis sa tête entre ses mains et déclara avec une voix remplie de remord :

- Je ne suis qu'un égoïste, je m'en veux tellement. Je ne pense qu'à moi pendant que toi tu prends soins ma personne depuis le début. Tu as sacrifié ta tranquillité, tu acceptes mes demandes sans rien dire. Je suis indifférent à toutes tes attentions envers moi et je te repousse sans cesse. Je ne t'ai laissé aucune chance de me montrer qui tu es. J'ai préféré être aveugle et borné au lieu d'accepter humblement de te dire que j'ai tout simplement peur. Je suis désolé, je ne te mérite pas, tu vaux mieux que moi.

Severus, incapable de parler, touché par ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit, s'approcha de lui et le serrât contre lui. Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Ils restèrent dans cette position, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Molly, voyant que sa place n'était plus ici, s'éclipsa silencieusement.

* * *

Voilà… Enfin un peu moins têtu le petit Gryffon … Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire… 


	5. Chapter 5

Voici un autre chapitre…

Merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck…

Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire, c'est la première fois que j'en ai tant pour un seul chapitre, c'est tellement motivant... Merci encore…

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Il y a toujours une étape à franchir entre l'acceptation et le passage aux actes. C'est pour cela que même si Harry avait enfin compris que Severus ne lui ferait aucun mal et qu'il ne prenait pas soin de lui de façon seulement à pouvoir endormir sa méfiance, le jeune homme était encore très timide et inquiet. Il était très maladroit dans sa façon de discuter de ses appréhensions avec son partenaire. Le soir par exemple, au moment du dodo : 

- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas te prendre dans mes bras pour dormir, Harry? Tu trembles dès que je m'approche de toi.

- Je ne sais pas, j'aime mieux pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prêt.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas disposé à avoir une relation complète avec moi pour l'instant, mais ce que je voudrais, c'est simplement pouvoir profiter de ta chaleur et de ton odeur pour dormir, rien de plus.

- Je… j'ai peur que… je ne veux pas…

- Harry, tu peux parler sans crainte, c'est en laissant sortir ce qui te travaille que nous progresserons.

Le jeune homme avait peur que son aîné perdre le contrôle de ses pulsions s'il le laissait se coller contre lui. Il était conscient que ça faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit et qu'ils passaient leurs journées ensembles, et jamais son compagnon n'avait eu droit à un soulagement. Il appréhendait que ce dernier ne profite de son sommeil pour régler ce problème agaçant. Mais il ne voulait pas lui laisser croire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, ce n'était pas le cas, c'est plutôt à ses hormones frustrées qu'il ne faisait pas confiance.

Severus avait regardé attentivement son compagnon pendant que ce dernier réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui répondre. Il avait vu la panique passer dans ses yeux ainsi que plusieurs émotions négatives. Déduisant qu'il n'aurait pas la vraie réponse de son partenaire, il décida d'utiliser la légimencie pour en savoir plus. Il n'abusa pas de la possibilité, scrutant seulement les pensées présentes de son compagnon et rien d'autre.

Dès qu'il franchit la porte de l'esprit du jeune homme, il sentit le désespoir, la tristesse, le découragement, le chagrin et plusieurs autres sentiments aussi noirs. Severus eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'était pas normal qu'une personne aussi jeune que son partenaire ait autant d'amertume et de désolation en lui. Harry se rongeait de l'intérieur avec son stress et sa souffrance qu'il gardait pour lui. Il prit donc la résolution de l'aider à avoir une vision un peu plus joyeuse, à se laisser protéger et soutenir comme tout bon partenaire le ferait pour son conjoint.

Pour lui changer les idées, le lendemain, il décida de surprendre son compagnon en l'amenant visiter Ginny. Lorsque le couple arriva chez les nouveaux mariés, ils s'aperçurent rapidement que Tobias Scrimgeour n'était certainement pas le conjoint idéal. En moins d'une semaine, la jeune fille avait énormément changé, elle avait le teint pâle et semblait épuisée. Son conjoint lui avait dressé une liste de taches à exécuter pour lui et elle avait du le suivre dans nombre de réception parmi des gens de haut rang. Scrimgeour, autant le père que le fils, se faisaient une fierté de pouvoir montrer une des héroïnes de la guerre à leur côté.

Ils ne purent rester longtemps en compagnie de Ginny car la jeune fille devait encore se présenter à une cérémonie hautaine ce soir-là.

* * *

Un matin, alors que le soleil faisait pointer ses premiers rayons, Severus remarqua qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il se leva et parcoura la résidence à la recherche de son compagnon. Il le trouva sur le sofa du salon, recroquevillé sur lui-même et en pleurs. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et le prit dans ses bras. 

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Cauchemar… Rémus… Dean… Charlie…mort… ma faute… parvint à répondre le jeune homme entre deux sanglots.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort, répondit Severus en le serrant contre lui pour le réconforter.

- Si seulement j'avais été plus fort et plus rapide pour tuer Voldemort…

- Harry, tu as été incroyablement fort, seul un très grand sorcier aurait pu le vaincre, dit-il en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur la joue du jeune homme. Cesse de te culpabiliser, à la guerre il y a toujours des pertes, mais grâce à toi, elles ont été beaucoup moins nombreuses qu'elles auraient pu l'être. Tu as été très coura…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand éclat, interrompant Severus. Ron entra dans la pièce surexcité. Mais en voyant Harry, les yeux rougis, avec Snape, nu, qui le serrait contre lui, il crut aussitôt qu'il essayait de prendre de force son ami.

- Non mais ça ne va pas? Lâche-le immédiatement! Hurla-t-il en se ruant sur Snape. Salaud!

Il lui envoya un magnifique coup de droite au visage. Severus, figé par cette entrée imprévue, n'eut aucune réaction de défense. Il encaissa le coup sans broncher, mais Harry ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Il se leva rapidement et immobilisa Ron d'un sort.

- T'es malade? Demanda-t-il rapidement. Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé comme ça? Il ne t'a rien fait…

- Il essayait de te forcer, te violer, Harry.

Severus éclata de rire. C'était la première fois que les deux jeunes hommes voyaient l'ex-enseignant ainsi. Ron en fut terrifié mais Harry aima ce qu'il vit.

- Y'a des choses qui ne changeront pas, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Weasley, toujours aussi aveugle, incapable de voir la réalité telle qu'elle est.

Severus s'était approché de son compagnon, après s'être vêtu, évidemment, et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

- Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de faire du mal à Harry, pour votre information, même si techniquement cela ne vous regarde pas, j'étais en train de le consoler, il avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

- Sûrement à cause de vous, accusa Ron.

- Vraiment têtu, fit Snape en hochant la tête.

- Ron, vas-tu cesser de voir Severus comme un monstre un jour? Il n'est plus comme il l'était à l'époque où nous l'avions comme enseignant. Il n'est plus l'homme austère qui risquait constamment sa vie en tant qu'espion que nous avons connu. Il est différent et il est correct avec moi, il me respecte.

Ron ne savait plus quoi dire. C'est donc après quelques minutes de silence que Snape reprit.

- Maintenant que ce point est réglé, pouvons-nous savoir ce qui nous vaut votre entrée triomphale ici? Quelle urgence vous a permis d'entrer sans frapper à la porte avant?

- Heu… rien de bien grave, répondit le roux en réalisant l'impolitesse qu'il avait commise.

- C'était certainement pour une raison qui vous tenait à cœur, donc dites-le Monsieur Weasley…

- Je voulais juste dire à Harry que j'avais senti le bébé bouger ce matin.

- Mais c'est fantastique, s'exclama son ami. C'est comment?

Severus laissa les deux amis discuter ensemble et alla à la cuisine en grognant sur la stupidité des Gryffondor à s'extasier sur des détails.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un bébé bouge, marmonait-il. Pourquoi faut-il s'en surprendre autant? Tous les bébés bougent, c'est le développement normal d'un enfant. Tant qu'il ne vient pas nous déranger pour nous avertir lorsqu'il lui fera son premier pipi on sera chanceux.

Severus prépara le déjeuner de son compagnon et lorsqu'il voulut lui apporter, il stoppa dans le cadre de la porte. La conversation qu'il y avait présentement entre les deux Gryffondor était fascinante à son avis.

- C'est affreux, vieux! J'ai vu Snape nu… Je vais sûrement en faire des cauchemars...

- Tu exagères Ron!

_Tant mieux, se dit Severus, ça lui apprendra à rentrer chez les gens sans frapper!_

- Et il en a une si énorme, je croyais être bien membré, mais à côté de lui j'ai l'air infirme, fit le rouquin, horrifié.

_Voilà qui doit t'en boucher un coin! Pensa Severus fier que le jeune homme soit impressionné par la grosseur de son engin._

- Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place, vieux. Il va te défoncer et déchirer lorsqu'il va te prendre pour la première fois.

Pour Severus, cette dernière réplique était de trop, déjà que Harry était passablement inquiet pour sa première fois, il n'était pas question qu'il laisse Weasley en dire plus. Il sortit rapidement de la cuisine en emmenant le café et le déjeuner de son conjoint.

- Tiens, ça va te faire du bien, lui dit-il innocemment.

Ron se leva rapidement, les joues rougies par le souvenir récent de son ex-enseignant nu.

- Je vous laisse, je retourne voir Hermione, passe nous voir, Harry, dit-il en quittant à la course.

Severus regarda le rouquin partir puis se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Faudra lui apprendre à frapper aux portes.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra sans s'annoncer une autre fois.

- Tu crois qu'il a eu sa leçon, nargua Severus.

- Il a été assez gêné aujourd'hui. Il devrait s'en souvenir longtemps, fit Harry la bouche pleine.

- Soit, mon repas est excellent, soit, tu as véritablement faim, se moqua Snape.

- Un peu des deux…

Le soir même, les deux hommes étaient confortablement assis dans le salon et discutaient ensembles. Harry avait demandé à Severus de lui raconter des anecdotes sur lui pour apprendre à mieux le connaître. Au début, la demande avait été rejetée automatiquement, mais à force d'arguments et aussi d'un peu de harcèlement, Snape céda et raconta certain moment de son passé. Autant des moments où apparaissaient les maraudeurs, ce qui fit plaisir à Harry, que du moment où il prit conscience de sa passion pour les potions. La conversation était animée et joyeuse et l'atmosphère était à la détente.

- Ça fait bizarre lorsque tu ris, on est tellement habitué à te voir froid, c'est plaisant de t'entendre.

- Avant, je n'avais pas de raison de le faire, mais maintenant ce n'est plus la même chose. Je n'ai plus à me cacher à cause de ma position d'espion. J'ai même repris le droit d'avoir des émotions et des sentiments sans être en danger. Je peux me permettre d'être moi-même.

- Je … Tu … Commentc'estlapremièrefoislorsquetuesgay?

Harry avait eu besoin de tout son courage pour poser sa question. Mais il l'avait dite tellement rapidement, que Severus n'avait rien comprit. Mais il savait que ce qu'avait exprimé son compagnon devait être extrêmement important pour lui.

- Tu peux me répéter ça un peu plus lentement?

- Comment est-ce la première fois? Fit timidement, en baissant les yeux, avec la voix à peine audible, le jeune homme.

Le cœur de Severus bondit de joie, enfin son partenaire lui faisait assez confiance pour qu'il lui confie ses craintes. L'espoir reprit, il pourrait peut-être être capable d'avoir une vie de couple normal avec lui. Il changea de place pour s'asseoir près de lui, il mit une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que Weasley dit.

En voyant la réaction de surprise du jeune homme, Severus précisa :

- Je l'ai entendu ce matin lorsque vous discutiez de sa gêne de m'avoir vu nu.

Sentant son compagnon se détendre en se rappelant la honte de Ron le matin même, Snape rapprocha Harry de lui en le prenant par la taille et poursuivit :

- Je ne te blesserai pas. Il est vrai que la première fois peut-être légèrement douloureuse, le temps de t'habituer. Mais avec une bonne préparation, le plaisir remplacera la douleur avant que tu ne le réalises. Et je vais y aller à ton rythme, pour que tu te sentes bien.

- Mais elle est si imposante, marmonna-t-il. Elle ne rentrera jamais.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, c'est seulement si tu es tendu que tu risques d'avoir mal. Si tu arrives à me faire confiance et à me laisser m'occuper de toi, tu prendras beaucoup de plaisir et tu en redemanderas. Et puis, on n'est pas obligé d'y aller pour une relation complète dès maintenant, si tu le désires, on peut débuter seulement par des caresses pour te laisser le temps d'apprivoiser.

En disant cela, Severus joignit l'acte à la parole. Il se mit à embrasser doucement Harry tout en laissant ses mains balader sur le haut du corps du jeune homme. Ce dernier, participa au baiser avec enthousiasme et parcouru timidement son partenaire de ses mains. Le plus expérimenté des deux déshabilla graduellement son complice tout en passant ses lèvres dans son cou, sur ses épaules et sur son torse, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste que son slip. Voyant que ce dernier était hésitant, il l'incita à l'imiter.

- J'aimerais bien que ce soit toi qui me déshabilles, murmura-t-il en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

Harry détacha alors un à un les boutons de la chemise noire de Severus, puis il la fit glisser sur le sol. Il n'osa pas cependant s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon pour ne pas révéler le désir bien visible qui y était caché. Il décida d'entreprendre la découverte du torse devant lui en premier, il parcourut les cicatrices présentes du bout des doigts, puis se pencha timidement sur celles-ci et les couvrit de légers baisers. Snape le laissait aller à son rythme, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Il lui prodiguait des caresses pour l'encourager à continuer. Ce petit jeu dura plusieurs minutes, temps où la tendresse et la douceur étaient mises à l'avant plan. Mais voulant aller un peu plus loin, Severus se mis à genou devant Harry qui était encore assis sur le sofa. Il passa doucement sa main sur son renflement pendant que sa langue jouait autour du nombril de son compagnon. Tranquillement, il baissa le dernier rempart du jeune homme et donna quelques coups langue sur le membre érigé. Harry gémit et Severus en conclu qu'il pouvait pousser un peu plus loin. Il prit le membre en entier dans sa bouche et se mit à le suçoter comme on déguste avec envie une délicieuse sucette. L'attention portée à son engin porta le jeune homme dans un autre monde, il gémissait de plaisir et s'abandonnait totalement. La langue de Snape était certainement un cadeau des dieux tellement il savait bien s'en servir et ses mains lui donnaient maints frissons en parcourant son corps. Mais lorsqu'il sentit un doigt se frayer un chemin entre ses fesses et chatouiller son anneau de chair, il paniqua. Il repoussa Severus.

- Non! Pas ça, pas maintenant.

Severus ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prit une bonne inspiration pour essayer de garder son calme. Il se leva et revint s'asseoir près de son partenaire.

- Je sais que tu as peur, Harry. Mais tu t'es mépris sur mes intentions. Je ne t'aurais pas prit maintenant. Je voulais juste te faire découvrir une zone sensible de ton anatomie. Tu étais sur le point de venir et avec la caresse que je voulais te fournir, tu aurais vu des étoiles.

- Je suis désolé, fit le jeune homme en mettant son visage dans ses mains. Je ne t'ai pas fait confiance…

- On se reprendra une autre fois, peut-être seras-tu plus détendu et ça ira mieux, soupira Snape.

Harry se colla contre lui pour le remercier de sa compréhension mais en le faisant, il remarqua que contrairement à lui, son partenaire n'avait pas perdu la tension présente dans son pantalon. Prenant son courage en main, il résolut d'assouvir son compagnon manuellement. Cette délivrance fut extrêmement satisfaisante pour l'homme surtout que ça faisait maintenant dix-neuf jours et environs huit heures qu'ils étaient mariés et c'était la première fois depuis ce jour qu'il pouvait enfin laisser sortir la tension.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, Severus remercia Harry. Il savait que ce dernier avait fait un effort pour surmonter sa gêne et sa crainte pour le satisfaire et il voulait lui dire son appréciation. Par la compréhension démontrée par Snape envers lui, Harry comprit qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur et qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Cette nuit-là fut la première que le jeune homme accepta de passer dans les bras de son partenaire. Et cette nuit-là, le sommeil du jeune homme ne fut pas troublé par les mauvais souvenirs ou les remords, aucun cauchemar ne fut au rendez-vous.

* * *

Voilà… Prochain chapitre, peut-être un peu plusssssssss… Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire… 


	6. Chapter 6

Voici un autre chapitre… une journée à l'avance...

Merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck… Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire…

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent très bien entre les deux hommes. Les marques de tendresse de Severus n'étaient plus repoussées et parfois, Harry y allait de quelques petites initiatives envers son conjoint. Parfois, il ne faisait que se coller de lui-même contre l'homme mais il lui arrivait de lui offrir des caresses plus intimes. Un matin, entre autre, il se permit même d'aller rejoindre son époux sous la douche, où il le lava sensuellement avant de lui offrir sa première fellation. Par contre, il était impossible à Severus d'approcher le postérieur ferme et alléchant de son compagnon. La frayeur apparaissait aussitôt sur son visage et coupait toutes ses inspirations. Severus cherchait maintenant désespérément comment pouvoir faire sien son époux. 

Un soir où Harry s'était endormi contre lui tandis qu'il lisait un livre, Severus passait sa main sur le dos de son compagnon. Un geste des plus banals de l'avis du plus vieux. Mais à un certain moment, son partenaire se mit à hurler et à se débattre.

- Non! Pas ça… s'il te plait… tout mais pas ça… Ne me fait pas mal… Dudley… Je ne dirai rien… Non!!!

Severus ne comprenait absolument rien à la réaction du jeune homme, mais il était évident qu'un mauvais souvenir venait de remonter à la surface. L'aîné essaya d'apaiser le plus jeune. Il comprit rapidement qu'il ne devait pas l'approcher ou le toucher, puis après plusieurs minutes, la voix calme du maître des potions commença à faire son effet. Les tremblements visibles disparurent et les hurlements laissèrent place à de simples petits gémissements. Snape continua de parler tout en approchant lentement de son époux.

- Harry, c'est Severus, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je vais m'approcher de toi doucement pour te prendre dans mes bras. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça et je veux te consoler. Laisse-moi faire s'il te plait, laisse-moi te rassurer…

Lorsqu'il fut rendu à une longueur de bras de son compagnon, l'homme tandis la main tranquillement, laissant le temps à Harry de réagir s'il se sentait menacé. Du bout des doigts, Severus caressa la joue de son partenaire, essuyant une larme au passage. Au contact des doigts contre sa peau, il revint dans la réalité. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans sa maison, dans son salon. Lorsque son regard se posa sur son mari, il décida de fuir. Il se leva d'un bond mais une main ferme le retenu et l'attira.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Questionna le plus vieux en passant les bras autour de son partenaire.

- Je … rien… c'était seulement un mauvais rêve… fit-il en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte qui lui était imposée.

- Ce n'était pas rien, Harry. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui te perturbe tant pour pouvoir te comprendre et t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, y'a rien à comprendre, fit le jeune homme en panique.

Severus, attristé par la réaction de rejet de son compagnon, desserra son étreinte, le laissant partir. Il le regarda aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il entendit la douche commencer à couler, il se rendit près de lui silencieusement. Tandis qu'il le regardait, il le vit se laver et se frotter comme si une tache couvrait son corps et ne voulait plus partir. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, il avait vu tellement de victimes des mangemorts avoir le même comportement. Il décida d'approcher doucement son compagnon. Il lui enleva l'éponge qu'il avait en main, ferma l'eau et le serra contre lui.

- Tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un? Demanda Snape.

Harry fut surpris par la question, comment son partenaire pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé? Mais Severus sembla lire l'interrogation dans ses yeux puisqu'il poursuivit :

- Si tu gardes ça en toi tu te détruiras intérieurement. J'ai déjà vu des personnes qui ont vécu la même chose, je reconnais les symptômes. Tantôt, tu as nommé Dudley, c'est lui qui t'a forcé?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Il était seul? Questionna encore le plus vieux.

Cette fois-ci, il fit signe que non mais il réussit à répondre :

- Quatre autres gars… sa gang…

- Est-ce que c'est arrivé plus d'une fois?

- Non, je…, murmura-t-il faiblement.

- Vas-y doucement, dans tes mots, lui conseilla Severus.

- Un été, pendant les vacances, mon cousin et sa gang ont voulu…

Le jeune homme du prendre une grande respiration pour avoir le courage de continuer.

- Voir ce que ça faisait…ben… mettre leur engin… là… 'Un trou serré' qu'ils disaient…

- Continue, ça va te faire du bien.

- Ils m'ont encerclé et amené dans la ruelle… puis Polkiss et deux autres m'ont retenu… Dudley a commencé par me frapper durement, puis… puis…

Snape serra son compagnon contre lui pour lui donner le courage de continuer son récit.

- Il a ouvert mon pantalon et m'a retourné… Ensuite, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé. Comme il a voulu entrer, une douleur m'a transpercée et ensuite j'ai senti une force sortir de moi et ils ont tous été propulsés contre le mur.

- Ta magie t'a protégé…

Severus soupira… Son compagnon était passé près de se faire violer par cinq gars. Il ne s'attendait jamais à apprendre une telle chose. Maintenant, il comprenait la crainte et l'appréhension du jeune homme face aux relations sexuelles. En général, un viol ne se fait jamais dans la douceur et bien des fois, les victimes perçoivent encore la douleur plus d'une semaine après le crime. Si son cousin avait réussi à aller jusqu'au bout, probablement que jamais il n'aurait pu espérer aller plus loin avec le jeune homme.

De son coté, Harry s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir, encore une fois, fait confiance à son époux. De ne pas lui avoir confié avant la vraie raison de ses craintes et ses appréhensions.

Ce soir là et les jours qui suivirent, Severus fit de son mieux pour rassurer son partenaire. Il lui expliqua à maintes reprises comment il procèderait pour sa première fois, lui assura qu'il utiliserait un bon lubrifiant, une bonne préparation et qu'il prendrait tout le temps nécessaire pour ne pas le blesser. Et surtout, le plus important pour Harry, il lui fit la promesse de ne rien tenter tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt.

* * *

Une journée où le couple avait été invité au Terrier, Harry donna un coup de main à Hermione pour préparer la chambre du bébé à venir. Tout en travaillant, ils discutaient ensembles des noms possibles pour l'enfant, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, ils parlèrent aussi de ce que le poupon pourrait bien avoir l'air, les cheveux roux comme sont père ou brun comme sa mère. Le bébé bougeait énormément et Hermione invita le jeune homme à toucher son ventre. Lorsqu'il sentit le mouvement du fœtus, l'enthousiasme le gagna ainsi que la hâte de sentir son propre enfant remuant dans son ventre. Mais lorsqu'il réalisa la façon de faire l'enfant, il ne fut plus aussi certain qu'il le voulait réellement. 

Durant le repas, la discussion dévia vers la joie d'avoir des enfants. Molly et Arthur s'amusèrent à raconter les moments cocasses et les bourdes qu'ont fait leurs enfants étant plus jeunes. Ron eu plusieurs raisons de rougir, ayant été assez naïf et maladroit.

- Vous n'avez pas énormément changé, fit remarquer Severus. Toujours un peu gauche!!!

- C'est faux, fit Ron insulté mais il renversa aussitôt le verre qui était devant lui.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et s'amusa un moment au dépend du rouquin qui enchaînait gaffes sur gaffes par nervosité.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Arthur leur servi un petit alcool qu'il avait découvert du côté moldu. Severus hésita un peu devant un produit qui n'était pas sorcier, mais du avouer que cette liqueur était excellente.

Seule l'absence de Ginny venait assombrir cette soirée en famille. La jeune fille avait du refuser l'invitation parce que son époux préférait rester à la maison et se reposer. Malheureusement pour les Weasley, la rouquine n'avait pas eu la chance de venir les visiter depuis son mariage, son mari ayant toujours une raison pour décliner les demandes familiales pour qu'elle passe les saluer. Il fut convenu, qu'une visite à l'improviste à la cadette Weasley serait faite le lendemain matin.

Le soir venu, lorsqu'ils revinrent chez eux, Harry se montra très entreprenant auprès de son partenaire, peut-être à cause des effets de l'alcool consommé.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Severus se retrouva collé contre le mur, des mains impatientes déchirant ses vêtements pour les enlever rapidement. La bouche du jeune homme se faisait très audacieuse, cette dernière embrassant, goûtant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle rencontrait. Ses mains caressaient avec passion les points sensibles de son aîné et son bassin taquinait le membre déjà tendu de ce dernier. Severus était un peu plus hésitant dans ses mouvements, conscient de l'état du jeune homme. Il déboutonna lentement la chemise de son partenaire, la faisant ensuite glisser lentement sur ses épaules avant de la laisser choir au sol. Ensuite, il détacha la ceinture du jeune homme sans geste brusque, effleurant volontairement le renflement bien présent de ce dernier, lui tirant des soupirs d'appréciation. Il fit tomber le pantalon mais laissa le slip en place, craignant qu'une trop grande précipitation effraie son partenaire.

La plus grande surprise de Snape fut lorsque Harry lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Fais-moi un enfant, maintenant… Prends-moi s'il te plait… Fais-moi voir des étoiles…

Comprenant que son compagnon était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, il n'était pas question pour l'homme de perdre la chance incroyable qu'il avait devant lui, même s'il était évident que son compagnon n'avait pas toutes ses facultés.

Il se dépêcha donc de soulever son époux pour le conduire dans le lit où il serait mieux installé pour sa première fois. Tout au long du chemin jusqu'à la chambre, Harry embrassait vigoureusement le cou de Severus, lui faisant plusieurs petites marques. Dès qu'il eu déposé son partenaire, il se mit à le caresser et à l'embrasser à son tour. Tandis qu'il prodiguait des soins attentionnés à son compagnon, adroitement, il descendit une main vers les fesses du jeune homme et les massa passionnément. Sa langue se promenait sur les tétons de son époux, les taquinant amoureusement. Harry laissait entendre des gémissements de plaisir. Snape descendit sa bouche doucement vers le membre déjà durci de son partenaire. Il fit rouler sa langue autour du gland rougit, faisant soupirer l'Élu. Tout en offrant cette douceur buccale à son compagnon, l'aîné glissa doucement un doigt vers l'anneau de chair du plus jeune. Lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier se tendit mais ne le repoussait pas, il osa un peu plus. Il alla y donner quelques coups de langue, Harry se cambra, appréciant visiblement le traitement. Severus alternait avec expérience sa langue et sa main entre l'anneau de chair et la verge durcie de son partenaire qui commençait à se détendre lentement. Lorsqu'il senti des spasmes de plaisir parcourir le corps du jeune homme, il glissa alors lentement un doigt bien lubrifié en lui tout en reprenant la fellation entreprise un peu plutôt. Harry se crispa légèrement mais se laissa faire à nouveau. Doucement Severus remua un peu, cherchant à ouvrir délicatement l'entrée offerte. Sa langue s'affairait maintenant sur les deux bourses alléchantes de son partenaire. Son doigt cherchait le point sensible qui ferait voir les étoiles à son amoureux.

- Ha! Haaaaaaaaaa! Bordel que c'est bon…

Lorsqu'il sentit son compagnon bouger le bassin de lui-même, il introduit un deuxième doigt. Dès l'insinuation, une grimace apparu sur le visage du jeune homme. Snape accentua alors l'attention qu'il donnait à l'érection devant lui. De ses doigts, il atteint une nouvelle fois le point de plaisir.

- Sev ouiiiiiiii…

Profitant du plaisir ressenti, il enfila rapidement un troisième doigt. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'Harry était enfin prêt, il se positionna doucement contre son anneau de chair. Il l'embrassa passionnément tout au long de son entrée dans cet antre chaud. Enfoncé profondément, il cessa tous mouvements pour laisser la chance à son partenaire de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Avec une main, il caressa tendrement avec des mouvements de va et viens l'engin qui n'avait toujours pas eu droit à sa délivrance. Lorsque son compagnon lui donna le signal, en remuant dessous lui, il commença un va et vient langoureux. Tandis que leurs corps s'unissaient leurs langues dansaient un ballet amoureux. Des gémissements de satisfaction de part et d'autre se faisaient entendre. Snape accentua graduellement la cadence, frappant à chaque fois le point sensible. Harry se perdait parmi les sensations magnifiques qu'il ressentait. Il gémissait son plaisir, criait son allégresse et suppliait son partenaire de lui en donner encore et encore. Encouragé par les réactions spontanées de son amoureux, Severus y alla de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapidement. Ses mouvements étaient maintenant saccadés mais leurs réactions montraient clairement tout le plaisir qu'ils en ressentaient.

Le jeune homme, emporté par le plaisir, finit par se laisser aller à grand jet en hurlant sa jouissance. Lorsque l'aîné senti la contraction de l'anneau de chair contre son membre durci à son maximum, il se laissa aller à son tour dans un gémissement de plaisir. Une fois que tout fut fini, les deux hommes restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément en savourant le plaisir qu'ils venaient de ressentir.

Lorsqu'ils eurent reprit le contrôle de leur respiration respective, Harry se blotti contre son époux.

- Finalement, j'aurais du te faire confiance bien avant…

Severus ne rétorqua rien mais sourit en caressant doucement la tête de son compagnon qui s'endormit rapidement contre lui.

Le lendemain matin à son réveil, les vapeurs d'alcool évaporées, le postérieur du jeune homme lui rappela qu'il s'était offert à son partenaire. Il regarda alors sa main gauche mais la marque était toujours visible. Harry ne comprenait plus… Il questionna alors son conjoint malgré que ce dernier fût passablement endormi.

- Comment ça se fait que la marque soit encore présente, on a pourtant bien eu une relation hier?

- La marque disparaîtra seulement lorsqu'il y aura conception, répondit Severus en refermant les yeux.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, on a pourtant fait l'amour sans prendre de contraception, la conception aurait du avoir lieu?

Severus réalisa que son partenaire était totalement ignorant en la matière. Il savait qu'il aurait à l'initier en matière de sexe mais il ne croyait pas devoir lui apprendre comment se font les enfants aussi. Il se releva lentement dans le lit, s'installant confortablement. Il tira son conjoint vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, puis il lui expliqua patiemment que la conception n'avait pas automatiquement lieu lors d'une relation. Il lui enseigna que même s'il prenait une potion de conception, certain facteur pouvait faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas fécondation immédiate. Le stress, la fatigue, l'alcool étant certain de ses facteurs.

- Mais on peut recommencer quand tu veux, conclu Severus avec un regard rempli de désir.

Harry rougi devant la lueur de désir qu'il voyait. Severus posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et le renversa sur le lit.

* * *

À cause de leur activité physique matinale, les deux hommes furent à la course pour se préparer en vue de la visite qu'ils feraient à Ginny. 

Lorsque Ginny vit sa famille à sa porte, elle fut folle de joie. Elle sauta au cou de ses parents et les embrassa avec empressement. Harry remarqua qu'elle paraissait encore plus fatiguée que la dernière fois qu'il était passé.

- Tu n'as plus ta marque, remarqua Hermione avec bonheur. Félicitation!

- Ma fille, enceinte, je suis si contente, fit Molly en la serrant à nouveau contre elle.

- Depuis quand? Demanda Arthur.

- C'est tout récent, la marque est disparue seulement hier, répondit-elle.

Scrimgeour demeura en retrait tout au long de la visite des Weasley. Il resta cependant à l'écoute de tout ce qui se disait, surveillant ce que son épouse dirait au membre de sa famille. Aucun rafraîchissement ne fut offert aux convives, Tobias voulant leur faire sentir qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenues. Ginny n'osa parler de rien concernant sa vie de couple et ses occupations depuis son mariage. Elle redirigeait toujours habillement la conversation vers la vie de sa famille, prenant de leurs nouvelles et s'informant de leurs occupations à eux. Moins d'une heure après leur arrivée, Scrimgeour les renvoya, prétextant un souper dans sa famille.

Attristé, chacun retourna chez soi. Molly pleurait dans les bras de son mari qui essayait tant bien que mal de la consoler, lui précisant qu'ils reviendraient rapidement voir sa fille. Hermione et Harry discutaient des changements qu'ils avaient constatés chez leur amie et Ron maugréait contre l'homme qui avait l'air de rendre sa sœur malheureuse.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Ron ne se fit pas prendre, il envoya Coqcigrue avec un parchemin avant de rendre visite à son ami avec Hermione. C'était la première visite de la jeune fille dans la nouvelle résidence des jeunes mariés. Elle aima la visite qu'Harry lui fit faire du logis et exprima à son conjoint le désir d'avoir une résidence à eux deux aussi. 

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas tes parents Ron, essaye de comprendre. On aurait beaucoup plus d'intimité si nous habitions seuls ensemble.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ma mère aimerait que je quitte la maison, surtout avec toi enceinte. Tu sais comment elle s'inquiète toujours pour nous.

- Je ne veux pas déménager à l'autre bout du monde et elle pourra venir nous visiter souvent. Mais j'aimerais avoir la possibilité de me promener en sous-vêtements si je le désire, fit la brunette. Et si tu es si bien avec ta mère, Ron Weasley, tu peux rester avec elle, moi je veux vivre dans mes choses à moi. J'élèverai mon enfant dans ma maison et à ma manière. Et il n'est pas question qu'une autre personne vienne gérer ma vie et mon enfant. J'espère que tu as bien compris, car tu as une décision à prendre. Ta mère ou moi!

Les trois hommes présents la regardaient avec les yeux grands de stupéfaction. Jamais ils ne s'étaient attendus à une telle sortie de ses gongs de la part de la jeune femme. Ron, reprenant ses esprits rapidement, ne répondit pas exactement ce que la jeune femme voulait entendre.

- Mais voyons Hermione, tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre toi et ma mère. Tu sais bien que ma mère sera toujours là pour moi et qu'elle est importante.

**- Et moi? Je suis quoi pour toi? Je ne suis qu'un bon coup, c'est ça? **La jeune femme était hors d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, répondit le roux. Tu es tombé sur la tête? Pourquoi me questionnes-tu comme ça?

**- Je le savais, tu ne m'aimes plus, t'en as assez de moi…**

La brunette éclata en sanglot et alla immédiatement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Ce n'est rien, déclara Ron, maman dit que ça arrive souvent à une femme enceinte des sautes d'humeur comme ça.

- Heu, je crois que tu devrais aller la voir, suggéra Severus.

- Pas besoin, elle va revenir lorsqu'elle aura fini sa petite crise, fit le roux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me fait ça.

- Je reviens, ce ne sera pas long, lança Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Snape.

Le jeune homme changea de pièce pour pouvoir écrire un petit mot qu'il envoya à Molly par l'entremise d'Hedwige. Lorsque la chouette quitta, il alla essayer de convaincre son amie de le laisser entrer dans la salle de bain mais en vain.

Lorsque Severus ouvrit la porte et vit Madame Weasley, il comprit ce que son compagnon avait fait. Il lui résuma alors rapidement la situation et la laissa se rendre auprès de la jeune femme. Molly réussi à entrer dans la pièce rapidement et consola Hermione. Ensuite, elle alla directement voir son fils.

- Aimes-tu Hermione? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sur maman, tu le sais bien.

- En es-tu certain? Insista-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi me le demandes-tu? Questionna le roux.

- Si tu avais réellement de l'amour pour ton épouse, tu l'écouterais lorsqu'elle te parle. Mais au contraire, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

Ron n'était pas du tout dans la conversation, il ne comprenait pas de quoi sa mère parlait. Et ça se voyait sur son visage, donc Molly poursuivit :

- Elle t'a demandé de pouvoir avoir une résidence pour vous deux, et je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle t'en fait part. Quand vas-tu cesser de rejeter ses idées? Elle est une femme forte et logique. Et il est normal pour un jeune couple de désirer être ensemble et avoir de l'intimité, ce qui n'est pas toujours possible au Terrier. De quoi as-tu peur?

- Mais maman, supplia le roux, ce n'est qu'une de ses crises hormonales, celles dont tu m'as déjà parlé. On verra lorsqu'elle aura eu le bébé.

- Ronald Weasley, rentre à la maison immédiatement avec moi, on va avoir une longue conversation, elle durera toute la nuit s'il le faut, mais tu vas finir par comprendre.

Après le départ de leurs invités, Severus et Harry commentèrent les évènements de la journée.

- Je me demande si la même chose se produit chez les hommes, questionna Harry.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Ben, les crises d'hormones dont Ron parlait…

- Bien sur que non, c'est un problème de femme, répondit Severus.

- Mais en prenant la potion de fertilité, peut-être aurais-je le même dérèglement d'hormones?

Le doute s'installa dans la tête de Snape. Il n'était pas question pour lui de devoir supporter des crises de larmes et des changements d'humeurs constantes. Il existait certainement une solution et il ferait tout pour la trouver. Foi de Snape, s'il faut, il inventerait la potion nécessaire mais il n'était pas question qu'il subisse de changement d'humeur sans raison.

* * *

Maintenant que Harry avait surpassé sa peur de la première fois et que de bons souvenirs avaient remplacer les mauvais, il appréciait les initiatives de Severus dans ce domaine. Il attendait toujours avec impatience les moments où ils seraient seuls et pourraient en profiter. Plusieurs fois par jours les deux hommes s'unissaient avec passion, parfois même ils se réveillaient la nuit pour pouvoir s'aimer. C'est comme cela, qu'un matin, alors qu'ils prenaient leurs douches ensemble, Harry remarqua que la marque de Severus avait disparu ainsi que la sienne. Fous de joies, les époux firent l'amour plusieurs fois en ligne pour célébrer la vie qui était établie dans le ventre de l'Élu. 

Rapidement, les changements que cause une grossesse arrivèrent. Le jeune homme avait la nausée le matin, il avait des goûts bizarres et était particulièrement émotif. Il avait tendance à pleurer souvent et pour des pacotilles. Et malheureusement pour Severus, il n'était pas question que son époux utilise quelques potions que ce soit sans risquer d'interrompre la grossesse. Il devait donc s'armer de patience et supporter les sautes d'humeurs fréquentes de son compagnon.

Une journée, entre autre, Harry pleura lorsqu'il renversa un verre et ensuite lorsqu'il échappa une assiette sur le sol et il fit une crise à Snape lorsqu'il s'aperçu que sa boite de biscuit était vide.

Mais un des avantages que Severus trouva à ce changement hormonal fut l'accentuation de l'appétit sexuel de son partenaire. Le jeune homme avait un grand besoin de se faire câliner et toucher. Sa sensibilité avait augmenté et chacun des contacts avec l'aîné lui apportait une satisfaction incroyable tant les sensations ressenties étaient accrues.

Mais lorsqu'il commença à prendre du poids, ce fut le comble pour Severus.

- J'en ai assez, dit Harry en lançant un pantalon dans le coin de la pièce. Je suis rendu gros.

- Mais non, c'est normal, c'est le bébé qui grossit, répondit son compagnon.

- Je vais devenir énorme et laid, comme Dudley. Ensuite tu ne me trouveras plus sexy et tu iras voir ailleurs.

- De quoi parles-tu? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller voir un autre homme, c'est toi que j'aime, Harry, fit Severus pour le rassurer.

- Tu es avec moi parce que Scrimgeour l'a imposé, maintenant que tu n'as plus la marque, rien ne t'empêche d'avoir du plaisir avec un homme plus beau et mieux fait qu'une grosse baleine comme moi.

- Ça suffit, c'est totalement ridicule.

- Je le savais que tu te tannerais de moi, pleura le jeune homme. En plus tu me trouves ridicule.

- Tu comprends tout de travers, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, s'indigna Severus.

- Bien sur, c'est moi qui ne comprends pas bien, se révolta le jeune homme.

- Harry, s'il te plait, calme-toi, tenta-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il eut, il fut chassé de la chambre par un Harry lui disant qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, qu'il s'arrangerait seul et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Severus, dépité, sorti en laissant son partenaire seul et en pleurs. Il appela immédiatement Molly à l'aide, elle avait su quoi faire pour Hermione, elle saurait certainement quoi faire pour Harry. La femme réalisa rapidement que la tâche serait incontestablement plus difficile avec le jeune homme qu'avec sa belle-fille. Harry ne raisonnait plus et repoussait spontanément toutes tentatives de discussions. Il demandait à être seul mais dès que les deux personnes étaient absentes plus de dix minutes, il se mettait à les accuser de l'abandonner à son propre sort alors qu'il portait un enfant.

À la fin de l'avant-midi, après plus de deux heures de tentatives pour réconforter le jeune homme, Severus eu une idée. Il expliqua son projet à Molly avant de la renvoyer chez elle. Dès qu'elle fut partie, il entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers son conjoint qui était encore en slip, ne trouvant rien à mettre selon lui, la vision envoya tout son sang se loger dans une région bien précise. Il lui prit fermement la main et la posa sur son sexe.

- Harry! Regarde l'effet que tu me fais, je ne crois pas que je réagirais de la sorte si tu n'étais pas désirable. Je t'aime tel que tu es et même si dans les mois qui suivent des rondeurs apparaissent sur ton corps, tu seras toujours le plus merveilleux pour moi… Ça me fera plus d'endroit pour déposer des baisers et te montrer combien tu es important pour moi. À mes yeux il n'y aura jamais d'homme plus beau que toi, parce que tu es celui que j'aime.

C'était la première fois que Severus lui faisait une déclaration d'amour depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Harry fut touché par les paroles de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant plus de deux mois. Il se blottit contre lui et laissa sortir les larmes sans retenue, maintenant ce n'était plus des larmes de rages mais des larmes de soulagement et de bonheur.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait un jour besoin de se faire rassurer sur les sentiments de Snape à son endroit. Au début, il était avec lui à cause du décret et acceptait d'avoir un enfant encore à cause de ce maudit décret. Mais avec la vie en lui, le besoin s'était présenté sans préavis, d'une façon dont personne ne s'attendait. Il fut grandement réconforté par les paroles de son compagnon et il apprécia ensuite les marques de tendresses et d'affections qu'il lui prodigua pour lui prouver véritablement son amour pour lui.

* * *

Voilà… J'espère que vous avez aimé, c'était mon premier lemon slash… Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire… J'ai besoin de le savoir pour m'améliorer... 


	7. Chapter 7

Voici un autre chapitre…

Merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck… Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire…

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Lors des premiers mois de la grossesse, Severus ne sembla pas être différent de ce qu'il était depuis son union avec l'Élu. Il vaquait à ses occupations tout en laissant Harry exécuter les siennes sans trop d'inquiétude. Mais lorsque le ventre de son partenaire commença à montrer les signes de la vie en lui, il changea. Comme s'il venait de réaliser, il devint très protecteur pour l'enfant à naître. Il devint par la même occasion très autoritaire avec Harry, pour être certain que rien ne pourrait nuire au fœtus. Tous les repas du jeune homme, ses heures de sommeil et les activités qu'il faisait étaient scrutées attentivement. Une journée, il entreprit même de faire manger de force son compagnon pour être certain que le bébé aurait suffisamment pour sa croissance.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'enfant bouger pour la première fois, il devint plus que fou. Ça s'était passé durant la nuit, Severus, ne réussissant pas à dormir, caressait doucement son partenaire qui dormait profondément. À un certain moment, un petit coup se fit sentir sous sa main, il figea et resta ainsi, sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau mouvement se fit sentir sous sa main. Excité, il réveilla son compagnon.

- Harry! Harry! Ça bouge… Le bébé a bougé!

- Je sais, il fait ça souvent, fit le jeune homme endormi.

- Je l'ai senti!

- Bravo, je peux dormir maintenant, fit-il en baillant.

- Il bouge encore, regarde, s'extasia Severus qui avait toujours la main sur le ventre de son partenaire.

Harry soupira…

- Écoute, je le sens bouger tous les jours et je n'en fais pas tout un plat pour autant. Il bougera encore demain et après-demain et les jours qui suivent. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me rabattre qu'il faut que je dorme suffisamment pour le développement du bébé, donc maintenant si tu me laissais finir la nuit j'apprécierais énormément.

Foutu Gryffondor, il avait raison, il devait le laisser récupérer. Mais Severus était déçu, il aurait aimé que son partenaire partage son exaltation avec lui. Il se réinstalla contre son époux, la main sur son ventre à l'affût du moindre mouvement et fini par s'endormir.

Les jours qui suivirent cette nuit, Snape passa plus de temps à flatter le ventre de Harry qu'à toute autre activité. Il était aux aguets pour pouvoir sentir le moindre mouvement du bébé et dès que Harry posait une main sur son ventre, il accourait pour pouvoir sentir lui aussi les mouvements de son enfant.

Lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le médicomage pour le suivi de la grossesse, l'enthousiasme et l'instinct protecteur de Severus prirent encore plus d'ampleur, si c'était possible.

**Flash Back **

- Vous auriez du venir nous voir plus rapidement, Monsieur Snape, fit le médicomage.

Harry sursauta, il n'était pas encore habitué de porter le nom de son époux…

- La grossesse male est beaucoup plus à risque que la féminine. Il faut vérifier dès la fécondation pour s'assurer que votre vie ne sera pas en danger de quelque façon que ce soit.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas, je porterai attention la prochaine fois, fit Harry penaud.

- Vous avez maintenant trois mois et quatre jours de grossesse de fait… Il est encore trop tôt pour vérifier le sexe et l'état général du fœtus, mais je dois vous examiner. Retirer vos vêtements s'il vous plait et installez-vous sur le dos.

Le jeune homme obtempéra et se laissa examiner. Le médicomage tâta son ventre en plusieurs endroits pour vérifier que tout était bien en place, ce qui fit paniquer légèrement Severus qui avait peur qu'il blesse l'enfant. Ensuite, le praticien dû faire un touché rectal à son patient pour s'assurer que les parois extérieures de l'utérus magique étaient bien refermées. Il vérifia son pouls et sa tension et il fit quelques prélèvements sanguins.

Lorsque tout fut terminé, Harry se rhabilla et s'installa près de son conjoint pour entendre les instructions que le médicomage lui donnerait.

- L'examen nous a démontré que le fœtus est bien en place. Mais il est important, pour ne pas causer le décollement et la perte de l'enfant, de ne pas faire d'activité à risque, de ne pas lever de charges lourdes, de bien se nourrir et de bien se reposer.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrivera s'il y a décollement? S'inquiéta Severus.

- On pourrait perdre l'enfant s'il n'est pas assez formé et aussi la mère… excusez-moi, le père pourrait souffrir d'une hémorragie grave.

Les traits de Severus se décomposèrent en réalisant qu'il pourrait perdre Harry et le bébé… C'est à ce moment qu'il prit la résolution de veiller encore plus, si c'était possible, au bien être de son époux et de le surveiller attentivement pour qu'il ne fasse pas de stupidité en laissant son côté Gryffondor ressortir.

**Fin du Flash Back **

Severus devint hyper protecteur pour son homme et son enfant à naître. Il ne laissait plus jamais Harry seul et le surveillait de très près pour être certain qu'il ne manquerait de rien et surtout qu'il ne lèverait aucun poids.

Il veillait sur le jeune homme avec beaucoup d'exagération et par ce fait, il exaspérait son compagnon…

- Je ne crois pas que lorsque le médicomage à dit de ne pas lever de poids, il parlait de chose aussi peu lourde.

- Il a été clair, Harry! C'est pour ton bien et celui de l'enfant. Laisse-moi t'aider à apporter le cadeau que tu as préparé pour Hermione.

- Sev, ce ne sont que deux bouquins et non une bibliothèque complète.

- Pas de discussion, trancha Snape…

Une autre fois, alors qu'ils allaient rendre visite à Ginny et voir comment elle s'en sortait avec sa grossesse, Severus insista pour qu'Harry mange avant de partir et qu'il traîne une bouteille d'eau avec lui. Il se souvenait de chacune des fois ou ils étaient venus et aucune fois ils n'avaient été invités à partager une consommation. Il n'était pas question pour Snape que son époux manque de quoi que se soit.

Lorsque Harry arriva à la moitié de sa grossesse, il put enfin avoir des examens plus poussés pour voir le bébé. Le médicomage lui fit ingurgiter une potion avant de lancer un sort pour faire apparaître l'enfant en hologramme (un genre d'échographie sorcière…)

- Y'a certainement une erreur, clama Severus immédiatement.

- C'est impossible, fit son compagnon découragé.

- C'est pourtant bien clair, il ne peut pas y avoir de doute messieurs.

- Mais… mais… mais… Snape ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Vous serez parents de trois magnifiques garçons, toutes mes félicitations, fit le médicomage.

- Ttttttrois, bégaya Harry.

- Oui, il y a bien trois fœtus dans votre ventre et leur développement est parfait jusqu'à présent, ils seront en parfaite santé si tout continue comme cela.

Trois enfants, trois garçons plus précisément. Le cerveau de Snape manqua certainement d'air quelques secondes puisqu'il devint blême avant de s'effondrer. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était couché sur un lit dans la même pièce que son compagnon et un médicomage s'affairait autour de lui.

- Voici une liste de potion à prendre pour vous et votre époux. Il est très important que vous restiez en santé pour pouvoir prendre soins convenablement des enfants à naître, fit le médicomage lorsqu'il eut terminé d'examiner les deux hommes.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la clinique, Snape demanda à voir Molly de toute urgence…

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, fit Severus dès qu'il mit un pied au Terrier.

- Bonjour vous deux, je suis contente de vous voir, assoyez-vous.

- Heu, oui… Bonjour, se reprit l'ex-enseignant réalisant qu'il avait oublié. Molly, vous devez nous aider, je ne sais pas comment nous ferons avec les enfants.

Madame Weasley fut surprise par la déclaration de l'homme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi avant il avait l'air si heureux d'être père et maintenant si paniqué. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Harry précisa les choses.

- Il y en a trois… trois garçons…

- Par Merlin! Fit-elle avant de se laisser choir.

Elle savait que la tâche ne serait pas simple, elle avait eu des jumeaux et déjà elle en avait eu plein les bras. Des triplés ne seraient certainement pas plus faciles. Mais elle leur conseilla de ne pas s'énerver et leur assura qu'elle serait là pour les aider.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient de certaines difficultés d'une grossesse multiple, Ginny entra dans le Terrier. Elle avait le visage tuméfié, une lèvre fendue, l'œil droit tellement enflé qu'il n'ouvrait plus et du sang coulait entre ses jambes. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de sa mère mais avant de l'atteindre, elle perdit connaissance.

Immédiatement, Severus et Molly se précipitèrent vers elle. Elle fut emmenée à Ste-Mangouste de toute urgence. Après un examen minutieux du personnel hospitalier, la famille apprit qu'elle avait perdu son bébé.

Lorsque Ginny reprit ses esprits, elle raconta comment son époux s'en était pris à elle.

- Il en avait marre que j'ai la nausée et que ça m'empêche de bien effectuer les tâches qu'il me demandait. Et ce matin, lorsqu'il m'a demandé de le satisfaire avec une fellation, je n'ai pas été capable de le faire, les maux de cœur prenant le dessus j'ai accouru à la salle de bain. Il en a été tellement insulté qu'il est venu me rejoindre. C'est là qu'il s'est mis à me frapper.

La jeune fille pleurait tout en racontant les événements difficiles qu'elle avait vécu.

- À un certain moment, il a mit sa main sur ma gorge et il m'a levé de terre pour ensuite me propulser contre le mur. J'étais certaine d'y laisser ma peau cette fois-ci. Mais je ne sais pas par quel miracle, lorsque je me suis retournée, il était sur le sol, inconscient. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir et je suis partie.

- Ma pauvre fille, fit Molly en sanglotant.

- Ce n'était pas la première fois? Questionna Severus.

- Non, il lui arrivait souvent de me frapper. Il disait que j'avais besoin d'être domptée pour apprendre à devenir une épouse modèle. Il me corrigeait souvent en me disant qu'il le faisait parce qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais chanceuse qu'il veuille de moi parce qu'aucun autre homme ne voudrait d'une femme si incapable.

Harry bouillonnait de rage en entendant l'histoire de la jeune fille. Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir de son désespoir? Il était réellement en colère contre Scrimgeour. Mais jamais autant que Ron, lorsqu'il apprit ce que sa sœur avait vécu, il se précipita chez Tobias Scrimgeour et commença à le frapper avec toute sa rancœur. Mais ce dernier était plus fort et plus imposant. Il porta un coup fatal au rouquin.

Hermione fut si atterrée par le décès de son amoureux et complice qu'elle eut ses premières contractions avant le temps. Il lui restait encore trois bonnes semaines de grossesse à vivre mais le stress et la tristesse en décidèrent autrement. Harry accouru immédiatement au chevet de son amie pour la soutenir dans cette naissance. Mais lorsqu'il la vit souffrir et crier sa douleur, il eut peur et commença à appréhender l'accouchement. Il devint blême et tremblait. Lorsque Arthur le vit dans cet état, il s'informa auprès de lui pour savoir ce qui se passait.

- Je ne veux pas, il n'est pas question que j'ai mal comme ça. Elle n'en a qu'un et regarde-là souffrir. J'en ai trois à faire sortir, je n'en serai pas capable…

Arthur sourit devant la situation.

- On a certainement oublié de t'informer de certaine chose à propos des grossesses males. Tu es chanceux, tu ne vivras pas ce par quoi Hermione doit passer. Lorsque les enfants seront près à sortir, tu ressentiras des contractions à intervalle régulier, mais les médicomages devront sortir les bébés eux même. Ton corps n'est pas fait pour expulser les enfants. Ils vont faire une incision sur ton ventre et ensuite, grâce aux potions, en moins d'une heure, tout sera cicatrisé.

- Tu auras tes garçons avec toi et tu ne subiras pas l'épuisement du à l'accouchement, termina Molly qui avait entendu la conversation. Je vous présente Océane Weasley.

Une jolie petite fille dormait dans les bras de la grand-maman ravie. Elle avait les cheveux roux comme son père mais son visage était tout le portrait de sa mère. Harry laissa couler quelques larmes devant la beauté du poupon. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, les enfants en lui se mirent à remuer énormément.

- Je crois qu'ils veulent déjà lui souhaiter la bienvenue, dit-il

- Ou bien ils l'avertissent qu'ils ont l'intention de lui faire bien des tours et qu'elle aura intérêt à être sur ses gardes, fit Fred en se dirigeant vers sa nièce.

- J'espère qu'ils seront plus tranquilles que vous deux, déclara Molly, sinon on n'a pas fini de courir après eux.

- Voyons maman, si nous avions été trop tranquilles, tu te serait inquiétée, dit Georges. Et puis courir, ça garde en santé!!!

L'éclat de rire général réveilla la fillette. Elle réclama immédiatement la présence de sa mère qui la nourrit aussitôt.

Mais l'arrivé de la petite fille ne se fut pas dans la joie, Ron étant mort, Hermione pleurait souvent et avait parfois des moments de grands désespoirs. Elle prenait souvent la fillette contre elle lorsqu'elle se sentait mal, cherchant du réconfort dans se petit être qui ne comprenait rien. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait sa fille, elle y voyait les yeux de son père et les larmes recommençaient à couler. Elle n'osait plus sortir de chez elle, ne voulait pas faire garder la petite et s'isolait de plus en plus. Elle disait vouloir protéger Océanne en lui évitant tout risque. Mais honnêtement, Harry savait qu'elle était en dépression majeure mais elle niait catégoriquement.

Les derniers événements, la violence que Ginny avait subit, le décès et l'enterrement de Ron et l'accouchement d'Hermione, furent un peu trop intenses pour l'Élu. Des complications à sa grossesse vinrent s'ajouter aux malheurs qu'il vivait déjà. La fatigue et le stress lui causèrent des contractions prématurées. Immédiatement, les médicomages le mirent au repos forcé. Il devait passer tout son temps alité, les jambes légèrement relevées. C'était ça ou il risquait de faire une fausse-couche.

Malgré que Severus fût aux petits soins avec lui et qu'il s'arrangeait pour trouver toute sorte d'activités pour le désennuyer, Harry trouva le temps extrêmement long. Passé quatre mois dans son lit à n'avoir que pour passe temps la lecture, les échecs et la visite occasionnelle de ses amis, était pénible. Il aurait voulu sortir, se promener à son aise et surtout, pouvoir arranger la chambre des triplés avec Molly et Severus.

Plus la fin approchait, plus Harry avait un ventre énorme et rond. Severus se plaisait à contempler son partenaire et à le caresser. Il passait aussi énormément de temps à parler à ses garçons.

- Tu as une idée de comment on pourrait les nommer? Demanda Harry un jour. On ne pourra pas continuer à les appeler les trois petites bibittes lorsqu'ils seront là.

- Tu as raison, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser. Tu as des idées, toi?

- Bien, j'aimerais bien en appeler un James, comme mon père.

- Ah non! Jamais! Il n'est pas question qu'il y ait un James Potter ici.

- Ce ne sera pas un Potter mais un Snape, corrigea Harry.

- J'ai réussi à oublier que tu es le fils de cette tête enflée, alors il ne faut pas m'en demander plus.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un nom, ça ne veut pas dire que notre fils sera comme lui.

- J'ai dit non, dit-il, coupant ainsi la discussion. Tu as une meilleure idée?

- Bien les autres noms auxquels j'avais pensé étaient Alex et Zachary… soupira-t-il.

- J'aime bien les deux noms et pour le dernier que dirais-tu de William?

- William… Oui, c'est bien…

- Donc le monde sorcier connaîtra Alex, Zachary et William Snape. J'espère pouvoir leur faire partager ma passion pour les potions, à trois ils pourraient faire des miracles dans le domaine de la recherche.

- Je crois que tu devrais attendre qu'ils naissent et qu'ils grandissent un peu avant de les imaginer en train de recevoir un prix de la main du ministre pour leurs découvertes, se moqua Harry.

Severus grogna un peu avant de se pencher pour embrasser amoureusement son époux. Avec ses mains, il lui fit comprendre qu'il le désirait et qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire voir des étoiles. Le jeune homme approuva l'initiative en remuant légèrement et en passant sa main directement à l'intérieur du caleçon de son partenaire pour caresser sa verge emplie de désir. Compte tenu de la situation difficile d'Harry, Severus lui prodigua ses bons soins avec une douceur incroyable. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux crié leurs plaisirs, les deux hommes s'endormir ensuite enlacés et satisfait.

Durant la nuit, Harry ressenti quelques douleurs répétées au ventre. Il poussa un peu Severus pour le réveiller.

- Hum…

- Sev…

- Je veux dormir, répondit ce dernier.

- J'ai le ventre qui contracte à intervalle régulier.

- Peux-tu me laisser dormir, on parlera de tes problèmes demain matin, fit-il en se retournant.

- Sev, insista le jeune homme, je crois qu'il faudrait voir les médicomages tout de suite. J'ai l'impression que les bébés vont me sortir du ventre.

- Hein? Quoi? Les bébés!

Les mots magiques! Severus venait de sortir de son sommeil. Il réalisa que son partenaire était sur le point de donner naissance. Il le prit rapidement contre lui et l'emmena directement à Ste-Mangouste.

C'est ainsi que le 31 octobre, trois garçons en bonne santé virent le jour. Trois enfants identiques, ayant les yeux verts d'Harry, les cheveux noirs de Severus ainsi que son nez légèrement crochu. L'homme, reconnu pour être froid et insensible, laissa couler quelques larmes de bonheur devant ces trois petits êtres magnifiques. Il était maintenant papa!

Dès ce moment, la vie tranquille de Severus et Harry changea. Ils réalisèrent les implications que l'arrivée d'un enfant pouvait imposer dans une vie. Ils devaient mettre les triplés en première place et bien souvent s'oublier pour parvenir à combler tous leurs besoins; les boires, les bains, les changements de couche sans omettre les petits moments de tendresses dont ceux-ci avaient besoin. Severus aimait particulièrement ces moments où il pouvait prendre un des garçons pour le bercer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'endorme. C'était son moment privilégié de la journée, celui qu'il attendait avec impatience. Sentir l'enfant si détendu contre lui, avoir le sentiment que rien ne pourrait lui arriver tant qu'il serait dans ses bras lui donnait un sentiment réconfortant. À chacun de ses petits, il fit la promesse de les protéger et de les aimer toute sa vie.

* * *

Voilà… prochain chapitre : ce n'est pas toujours facile la vie avec des enfants… Si ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez un commentaire… 


	8. Chapter 8

Voici un autre chapitre… Je me sens généreuse, deux jours d'avance...

Merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck… Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire…

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Les enfants ne naissent pas avec un manuel d'instruction et c'est ce que découvrirent rapidement les deux parents. Il n'existait pas non plus de bouton on/off, ni de contrôle de volume. Lorsqu'un des triplés pleurait, c'était immédiatement qu'il voulait qu'on prenne soin de lui. Parfois les trois se faisaient entendre en même temps. À ce moment là, Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête pour les consoler. Il n'avait que deux mains et faisait toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais ce n'était pas toujours suffisant pour Severus qui avait besoin de tranquillité pour faire les recherches pour lesquelles il était payé. C'était une décision qu'ils avaient prise ensemble. Severus faisait des recherches dans le domaine médical, installé dans une pièce aménagée en laboratoire dans la maison, pour améliorer les médicaments déjà disponibles et en découvrir des plus performant s'il le pouvait. Ainsi, il avait la possibilité de rester avec son conjoint et les enfants tout en s'adonnant à une passion, les potions. 

Mais un jour, il entendit une fois de trop les bébés pleurer ensemble.

- Tu ne peux pas les faire taire, grogna-t-il. Je vais avoir une migraine s'ils continuent comme ça.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir m'aider si tu veux que ça cesse, rétorqua Harry.

- Je n'ai pas à veiller sur les enfants pendant que je travaille, c'est ta responsabilité.

- Je te rappelle qu'on les a fait à deux ces enfants et que je n'ai que deux mains, alors soit tu endures, soit tu fais ta part.

Snape soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne pouvait pas rester insensible aux cris de ses garçons affamés. Il prit donc un petit dans ses bras et lui tendit le biberon qui lui était prévu.

* * *

Un mois après la naissance des bébés, l'équilibre s'installa tranquillement dans la vie du couple, Severus aidait maintenant Harry avec les enfants et ce dernier faisait en sorte qu'il obtienne en retour la tranquillité dont il avait besoin pour son travail. Deux à trois fois par semaine, il allait rendre visite à Hermione et Océanne avec les triplés. Les deux amis discutaient de tout et de rien, s'amusant et riant devant les moues expressives des bambins. Harry faisait de son mieux pour aider son amie à sourire malgré la douleur de la perte de son époux. Il l'aida comme il le pouvait à mettre cette dure épreuve derrière elle. Il n'en montrait rien, mais lui aussi s'ennuyait du troisième membre de leur trio. Son absence se faisait ressentir et leur moment de plaisir n'était plus aussi intense sans la maladresse du rouquin. 

Harry paraissait heureux mais il cachait bien aussi l'inquiétude qu'il avait en lui au sujet de Ginny. Scrimgeour, le père avait tout fait pour essayé d'étouffer l'affaire mais sans succès. On ne cache pas un meurtre aussi facilement. Devant les demandes pressantes des médias, il n'eut pas le choix de traduire son fils en justice. Mais il fit tout en son possible pour amoindrir les conséquences que son fils auraient à porter pour ses actes. Grâce à son influance au mangemagot, Tobias avait été innocenté du meurtre de Ron pour cause de légitime défense et ses actes envers son épouse furent mis sur le compte du stress de la vie à deux et de la grossesse de cette dernière. Devant le tribunal, il jura qu'il ne s'emporterait plus contre sa femme et qu'il en prendrait soins comme le ferait tout bon époux. Cette dernière avait été alors obligée de reprendre vie commune avec son époux et d'honorer son contrat de mariage dès qu'elle fut en mesure de sortir de l'hôpital.

Au commencement, Scrimgeour lui laissa un peu plus de liberté. Elle pouvait aller visiter sa famille à l'occasion. Une fois même elle les reçut pour un repas. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air plus heureuse pour autant. Elle semblait avoir perdu tout goût de vivre. Lorsqu'elle fit une fausse couche, elle pleura longuement. Tobias la chassa de sa demeure, lui ordonnant de retourner sangloter dans les jupes de sa mère et de ne revenir que lorsqu'elle aurait enfin fini.

- Peut-être que si je pouvais lui offrir le garçon qu'il désire, il changerait, il finirait par m'aimer, lança-t-elle à Harry une journée qu'elle lui rendait visite.

- Je ne veux pas te décourager, mais ce n'est pas un enfant qui lui fera avoir de l'amour pour toi. Il doit découvrir tes qualités et quelle femme exceptionnelle tu es pour pouvoir t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. Ensuite ses sentiments changeront.

- Mais c'est si pénible d'être celle qu'il demande. Il passe son temps à se plaindre et à me reprocher la moindre peccadille. Il veut une femme irréprochable qui fera tout pour lui et qui anticipera même ses désirs en les accomplissant sans qu'il le demande.

- Nul ne peut être parfait. Tu es une personne formidable, Ginny. Montre-lui qui tu es réellement. C'est le meilleur conseil que je peux te donner.

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle était chez ses parents lorsque Rufus Scrimgeour leur fit une visite surprise.

- Je suis venu chercher l'épouse de mon fils, dit-il dès son arrivé. Ce n'est pas digne d'une bonne épouse de laisser toutes les taches à son conjoint comme elle le fait. J'aurais cru que vous l'auriez raisonné.

Arthur et Molly se regardèrent désarçonné, mais de quoi se mêlait-il? Mais avant d'avoir la chance de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Scrimgeour reprit :

- Je m'attendais à ce qu'une personne de sang pur comme elle, ait reçu une meilleure éducation. Qu'elle ait apprit comment se comporter avec son partenaire et qu'elle soit renseignée sur son devoir à accomplir !

- C'est ce qui a été fait, fit Arthur, insulté par les allusions du ministre sur son incapacité parental.

- De ce que je vois présentement, vous ne pouvez pas avoir instruit vos enfants convenablement. Vous n'avez même pas la noblesse des sang pur. Votre maison est pitoyable, on dirait qu'elle est sur le point de s'effondrer. C'est une honte. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi votre fille n'a pas plus d'ambition et pourquoi elle ne savait pas comment se tenir convenablement lors des réceptions où elle a été invitée. Ma famille à l'honneur d'être respectable et votre fille, en la rejoignant, à le devoir de suivre ses lignes directrices. Je ne tolèrerai plus qu'elle ait le comportement d'une enfant élevée dans une porcherie, ordonna-t-il, même si c'est le cas, murmura-t-il plus bas.

Les membres présents ayant entendu les propos du ministre furent scandalisés. Il fallait être vraiment effronté pour venir chez les gens pour les insulter de la sorte.

- Si vous étiez aussi noble que vous voulez le faire croire, fit Molly en essayant de se contrôler pour garder sa dignité, vous auriez apprit le respect et la politesse. Mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. Vous n'êtes qu'un homme orgueilleux, avide de pouvoir, qui est prêt à tout pour régir les autres.

- Je vous conseil de surveiller vos paroles, menaça-t-il. Vous ne voudriez pas vous retrouver devant le tribunal pour opposition au ministère, n'est-ce pas?

Molly était dans une colère incroyable contre cet homme. Alors qu'elle allait exploser et lui dire franchement sa façon de penser, son mari lui posa une main sur le bras pour l'en empêcher.

- Voilà une sage réaction, Arthur. Et maintenant, je vous demande de rester loin de l'épouse de mon fils, au moins le temps qu'elle s'habitue à son rôle dans notre rang social. Si jamais j'apprends que vous êtes encore venu lui apporter votre mauvaise influence, je devrai prendre les mesures extrêmes afin de vous évitez de nuire. J'espère avoir été bien compris.

Dès que le ministre fut parti, Molly laissa aller sa frustration.

- Je vais lui en faire une mauvaise influence, moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai la tête trop enflée pour voir la vérité, pour voir qu'il n'est qu'un impertinent et méprisant moins que rien. Et cette maison n'est peut-être pas un manoir comme il l'aurait désiré, mais ce n'est pas lui qui y habite. Et j'aime mieux vivre ici, dans un endroit chaleureux près de ceux que j'aime que dans une demeure froide et sans vie. Et il n'est pas question que j'abandonne ma fille pour son simple plaisir. Il va me revoir et qu'il essaye de me traduire en justice, il va voir qu'on ne se frotte pas à Molly Weasley sans dégât.

Arthur essaya de consoler sa femme du mieux qu'il put et lui promit d'aller voir le ministre le lendemain pour essayer de voir s'il pouvait prendre une entente quelconque pour que la famille puisse voir la jeune fille de temps à autre…

* * *

Un soir où les deux amoureux étaient enlacés dans le lit, ils conversaient à propos de leur première année de mariage qui approchait à sa fin. 

- Dire que je me suis privé de toute l'extase que tu pouvais me donner par peur…

- Surprenant, un Gryffondor devrait être courageux, le nargua Snape. Mais la stupidité fait aussi partie de vos caractéristiques…

- Es-tu en train de me dire que je suis stupide de t'aimer? Ironisa-t-il.

- Non, ça c'est mon côté Serpentard qui détint sur toi. Tu commences à devenir logique.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que le choixpeau a hésité lors de ma répartition? Il voulait m'envoyer dans ta maison.

- C'est drôle, mais je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Tu es beaucoup trop sournois et ambitieux pour un Gryffondor. Mais je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais apprécié avoir le fils de James Potter dans ma maison à l'époque.

- Au moins ça t'aurait empêché de me faire perdre des centaines de points inutilement, tu aurais réfléchit par deux fois avant de me punir.

- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais j'aimais t'avoir en retenue avec moi. Je t'ai reluqué les fesses plus d'une fois, surtout après avoir entendu les rumeurs provenant de certains joueurs de ton équipe qui bavaient devant ton postérieur. Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, même sous la torture, mais j'ai rêvé plus d'une fois à toi.

- Pervers!

- Tu ne t'en plains pas aujourd'hui, fit-il en l'embrassant.

- Une chance que je ne l'ai pas su auparavant. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de suivre ton cours convenablement en sachant que tu bandais simplement à ma vue.

- Tu n'as jamais été capable de suivre mon cours convenablement de toute façon.

- C'est parce que tu étais toujours sur mon dos!

- Par Merlin que j'aurais aimé ça être vraiment sur ton dos, mais pour faire des choses bien plus obscènes que de simple potion, répondit Severus le regard rêveur.

- C'est incroyable, mon professeur froid et austère fantasmait pour moi alors que je le croyais incapable du moindre sentiment humain.

- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas?

- Mais pourtant tu n'as jamais manqué une occasion de me rabaisser?

- Lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas comme ton père et que tu n'étais pas un jeune prétentieux comme je le croyais, tu allais débuter ta cinquième année et j'ai alors commencé à développer des sentiments pour toi. Mais à cause de mon rôle d'espion, je ne pouvais pas les montrer. Je ne suis pas convaincu que Voldemort m'aurait encore fait confiance s'il avait apprit ce que j'éprouvais pour son ennemi. J'ai donc continué à être dur envers toi pour cacher ce que je ressentais. Et lorsque la guerre fut finie, j'avais beaucoup trop honte de ce que je t'avais fait subir pour aller te déclarer mes sentiments.

- Ça explique pourquoi tu as été plus importuné par la marque sur ta main que par le reste du décret, constata Harry.

- Le décret me permettait de t'avoir à moi sans devoir marcher sur mon orgueil.

- Profiteur!

- Si je t'avais réellement haït comme je l'avais souvent laissé croire, je n'aurais pas été si patient avec toi et je t'aurais prit de force dès le premier soir. Mais je voulais que tu sois totalement consentant et que tu me désires comme je te désirais.

- Tu as réussi, je suis maintenant rendu fou de toi…

- Oh! Et tu crois que j'ai le droit d'avoir des preuves de tes dires?

Harry se pencha sur son partenaire pour l'embrasser, puis il fit descendre sa langue en suivant la ligne de son menton avant de passer dans son cou. Il taquina tendrement le lobe d'oreille de son amant en lui tirant quelques soupirs de plaisir. Tout doucement, il s'occupa, pour commencer, du haut du corps de son compagnon, redécouvrant chacune de ses cicatrices, embrassant tendrement et goûtant chaque parcelle de peau qui rencontrait son chemin.

Severus frissonnait sous ses soins, se laissant aller au plaisir qu'Harry lui procurait.

Le jeune homme avait fait énormément de progrès depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il n'était plus aussi maladroit et hésitant. Il devenait même très audacieux dans ses caresses et ce n'était pas Severus qui s'en plaindrait. Au contraire, son excitation augmentait lorsqu'il voyait la lueur perverse traverser le vert des yeux de son compagnon, signe qu'il serait très entreprenant et qu'il prendrait des initiatives parfois très osées.

Harry mordillait maintenant les bouts durcis des tétons de son partenaire, parfois il donnait des petits coups de dents un peu plus violent, ce qui amenait des cris de ce dernier. Du bout des doigts, il caressait l'aine de son amour sans jamais toucher sa hampe. Il aimait le faire languir et ce soir, il désirait le faire supplier d'aller plus loin.

Il fit descendre un peu sa bouche, envoyant un souffle chaud effleurer son membre déjà bien dur. Il taquina le nombril de son partenaire avec sa langue, faisant des ronds tout autour.

Lorsque Severus mit sa main sur la tête du jeune homme pour l'inciter à descendre un peu plus et à le prendre en bouche, celui-ci se releva…

- Impatient… C'est un vilain défaut ça…

Il fit alors apparaître des liens magiques autour des mains de l'aîné qui se retrouva attaché les bras vers le haut à la tête du lit.

- Voilà… comme ça tu n'auras pas le choix de te laisser faire, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de reprendre ses traitements.

Severus fut encore plus allumé, son membre lui faisait mal tellement l'excitation était grande. C'était la première fois que c'était lui qui se retrouvait emprisonné de la sorte. Dans le passé, c'était lui qui faisait subir ce genre de traitement à ses partenaires.

Harry était maintenant rendu aux cuisses de son partenaire. Il avait bien évidemment omis de lui offrir le moindre soin dans la région déjà éveillé de ce dernier. Mais chaque chose en son temps…

- S'il te plait, Harry!

- Oui, je peux t'aider? Le nargua ce dernier.

- Prends-là s'il te plait.

- Je ne crois pas que tu le mérites, se moqua-t-il. Tu n'as pas bien retenu la leçon…

Puis il remonta vers le visage de ce dernier et recommença son petit jeu. Tendrement, avec tout son amour et toute la passion qu'il avait pour lui, il l'embrassa de nouveau et parcouru son corps avec son souffle, sa bouche, sa langue…

Rendu devant l'érection de son compagnon, il donna quelques coups de langues dessus, faisant frémir ce dernier. Puis il abandonna le membre pour goûter les deux bourses qui se trouvaient juste en dessous. Il joua quelques instants avec celles-ci, les suçant et les prenant en bouche entièrement.

Finalement, il descendit timidement sa langue dans la raie devant lui, faisant ainsi comprendre à son partenaire qu'il avait envie d'essayer de le dominer pour la première fois. Il guetta attentivement la réaction de l'autre, appréhendant une réponse négative. Mais encouragé par l'initiative de son époux, Severus ne put que soupirer de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude du jeune homme caresser son anneau de chair.

Harry s'appliqua à reproduire la préparation qu'il recevait en temps normal. Il y allait avec précaution pour ne pas blesser son amoureux et cherchait à le faire frissonner constamment en jouant habilement avec sa langue et ses doigts dans la région sensible.

Severus n'était plus totalement conscient, envahit par trop de sensation agréable à la fois. Il soupirait, criait et suppliait son bonheur et son plaisir à son partenaire.

Harry finit par décider de le pénétrer, doucement, lentement…

- Vas-y n'ait pas peur, supplia Severus.

Mais le jeune homme n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il avait décidé que le contrôle lui appartenait et il était bien décidé de le faire comprendre à son compagnon. Il ressortit.

- Je t'ai dit que l'impatience est un vilain défaut, lui dit-il en le taquinant en faisant frôler son engin à l'entré offerte par son compagnon.

Severus grogna légèrement, la main qui s'activait sur son pénis l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement.

Harry se réinstalla et pénétra de nouveau dans l'antre chaud de son amoureux. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il débuta un mouvement de hanche qui les fit haleter de plaisirs en même temps.

Rapidement, le jeune homme perdit contrôle de ses mouvements, trop emporté par les sensations. Il augmenta la cadence, devenant de plus en plus saccadé.

Leurs souffles se faisaient de plus en plus court, signe que leur délivrance n'était plus très loin.

Les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus fort et les mouvements de bassins de plus en plus sec.

Les deux hommes parvinrent à leur fin en même temps, criant leur jouissance dans un seul souffle.

* * *

Le lendemain, pour faire une surprise à Harry et le laisser dormir, Severus se leva pour prendre soins des enfants. Il leur donna leur biberon, leur fit faire leur rot mais lorsqu'il arriva au moment des les changer de couche… 

- Ouach! Harry!

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Harry!

Il accourut vers la chambre des enfants d'où venait l'appel de Severus.

- C'est répugnant, il en a partout, la couche a débordé! Je ne peux pas comprendre comment un si petit être peut faire autant de merde.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Severus était beurré jusqu'au coude et ne savait plus quoi faire pour nettoyer le petit Zachary, qui lui était tout sourire.

- Allez moque-toi de moi! Je vais te laisser dormir encore, grogna l'autre.

- Attends j'arrive, dit-il en s'approchant.

Il prit un linge propre et lava le bébé avant de lui remettre un vêtement propre. Ensuite, il s'occupa des deux autres poupons tout en expliquant à son époux les trucs pour éviter d'en mettre partout la prochaine fois. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il embrassa Severus pour le remercier de sa bonne intention.

Comme Harry n'était plus couché, ils décidèrent de passer une journée à l'extérieur avec les enfants. Une ballade en plein air serait bénéfique pour tous. Hermione et Océanne se joignirent à eux.

- J'ai voulu inviter Ginny aussi, déclara Harry, mais elle a décliné l'invitation.

- C'est dommage, ça lui aurait fait du bien à elle aussi, fit la brune. Elle ne sort pratiquement plus depuis une semaine.

- J'ai appris qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte, annonça le jeune homme.

- Je sais, mais c'est bien trop rapide. Elle n'est pas encore remise de sa dernière fausse couche, soupira Hermione. Je passe mes journées à prendre soins d'elle, à la demande de son mari qui ne veut pas lever le petit doigt pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas refuser votre invitation et manquer une journée avec vous cinq.

- Tu as le droit de voir Ginny, s'exclama Harry, chanceuse!

- Je ne veux pas être désagréable, fit Severus, mais on est ici pour se détendre. Vous devriez trouver un sujet de conversation plus joyeux.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la journée à discuter d'autres choses et à regarder la petite Océanne qui s'amusait avec les feuilles mortes qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois de sa jeune existence.

- C'est merveilleux de voir un enfant s'émerveiller pour si peu. Nous avons perdu ce don en vieillissant d'être fasciner pour les choses simples de la vie, fit Severus.

- Nous n'apprécions pas à sa juste valeur ce qui nous entoure tout simplement, constata Hermione. Tout est là mais nous ne le remarquons plus.

- Comme si tout nous devenait acquis, dit Harry.

- Pourtant si on prenait le temps d'observer et d'admirer ce qui nous entoure, fit Snape. Y'a tant à retirer des leçons que la nature peut nous enseigner.

Snape en profita pour leur faire découvrir certaines plantes et certains insectes. Il leur expliquait chacune des particularités de chaque végétal. Harry ne put donc s'empêcher de narguer son conjoint en levant la main avant de demander :

- Monsieur le professeur, y'a-t-il une espèce vivant dans ces bois qui pourrait m'aider à faire boire trois petits enfants affamés?

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Il retombe rapidement dans son rôle d'enseignant, fit-elle en prenant Alex pour le faire boire.

- Au moins ici il ne peut pas m'enlever de points, dit Harry, s'installant avec William dans un bras et Zachary dans l'autre.

- Mais il est possible que je te donne une retenue, fit Severus avec le regard rempli de sous-entendu obscène.

- Hum! Alléchant comme offre. Je crois que je n'aurai jamais eu aussi hâte de faire ma sentence.

- Oh! S'il vous plait les gars, un peu de retenue.

- Serait-ce la jalousie de ne pas en recevoir une qui vous fait parler? Fit sarcastiquement le plus vieux.

- Quoi? Oh! Ben, fit la brune en rougissant.

- Je ne te connaissais pas si dévergondée, Hermione, dit le jeune homme.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, se reprit-elle rapidement.

- Alors tu veux un petit spectacle gratuit? La taquina Harry.

La jeune femme était rendue écarlate. Tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire en ce moment était les propos de Ron une journée où il était rentré d'une visite chez Harry. Elle se souvenait très bien des paroles incohérentes qu'il avait commencées par dire, avant qu'elle finisse par comprendre qu'il avait vu son ex-enseignant, nu et qu'il était monté comme un cheval. Il en avait été tellement impressionné qu'il en avait parlé durant plusieurs jours, tant qu'elle avait fini par avoir quelques fantasmes sur le maître des potions ou plutôt sur la taille de son engin.

Mais elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête à l'avouer.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendait plus les deux hommes qui la regardaient l'air inquiet. Elle repensait maintenant aux bons moments qu'elle avait vécu avec Ron, il lui manquait terriblement. Elle était déçu qu'il n'ait jamais eu la chance de connaitre sa magnifique petite fille.Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit là avec elles.

- Hermione! Ça va?

- Répond-nous s'il te plait!

- Hermione!

- Oups, je suis désolée, vous disiez? Demanda-t-elle en revenant à la réalité.

- Tu vas bien? L'interrogea son ami.

- Bien sur, pourquoi ça n'irait pas? fit-elle.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, fit Severus. Il faut vous allonger, vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air de bien aller.

S'en fut un peu trop pour Hermione. En entendant Snape parler de s'allonger, les images mentales que son cerveau lui projeta indiquèrent son niveau de manque sexuel. Luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne rien laisser transparaître, elle se leva dignement en approuvant la suggestion de rentrer. Mais son visage cramoisi était traître. Tandis qu'elle essayait de ramasser les objets que sa fille avait éparpillés sur le sol à toute vitesse, elle ne regarda pas et s'enfargea dans une racine. En tombant, elle frappa sa tête contre un arbre, tout devint noir devant elle et elle perdit connaissance.

Les deux hommes la transportèrent jusque chez eux et l'installèrent dans le lit. Severus l'examina rapidement avant d'annoncer qu'elle n'avait heureusement rien de grave et qu'elle s'en sortirait bien… à partir du moment où elle se réveillerait.

* * *

Voilà… Si vous n'avez pas aimé Scrimgeour... bien moi non plus je ne l'aime pas... mdr... Et ce n'est pas encore fini avec lui... niark niark... Si ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez un commentaire… 


	9. Chapter 9

Voici un autre chapitre…

Merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck… Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire…

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Hermione dormit durant plus de dix-sept heures. Harry s'aperçu que le sommeil était plus que nécessaire pour la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle lui confia que durant les derniers jours, elle n'avait pas eu la chance de se reposer plus de trois heures par nuit, ayant trop à faire entre ses visites à Ginny et ses obligations personnelles. 

- Scrimgeour n'est jamais satisfait, il y a tant à faire. Il considère sa femme comme un elfe de maison. Je ne sais pas où elle trouve le temps de récupérer avec toutes les tâches à faire.

- Pourtant, avec tout les gallions qu'il possède, il pourrait facilement s'acheter un elfe pour faire le travail, fit Harry.

- Il n'accepterait jamais de payer pour qu'un elfe fasse les besognes, fit remarquer Hermione.

- C'est évident qu'il ne les rémunèrerait pas, c'est un sang pur, ce n'est pas dans son éducation. Mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il possède un elfe pour se faciliter la tâche.

- Tu sais que je trouve scandaleux le traitement que l'on fait aux elfes de maison. Ils méritent d'être payés pour leur fonction.

- Je sais Hermione, pas besoin d'en dire plus, soupira le jeune homme qui avait oublié qu'il ne fallait pas toucher ce sujet sensible.

Severus entra dans la pièce en portant une petite fille qui tendit immédiatement les bras en voyant sa mère.

- Elle a trouvé que sa maman a dormi longtemps, elle est contente de la revoir, fit-il en lui tendant la petite.

- Bonjour ma princesse. Merci Severus!

Les deux hommes laissèrent Hermione et sa fille ensemble et allèrent discuter dans l'autre pièce.

- Molly nous a envoyé un message ce matin, regarde, fit Severus.

Harry déroula le parchemin et le lu :

_« Harry, Severus,_

_Tobias Scrimgeour est furieux. Il est passé ce matin parce qu'il cherchait Hermione. Il menace de ne plus jamais nous laisser voir Ginny si Hermione ne retourne pas l'aider rapidement. Il dit aussi que si sa femme perd son enfant encore une fois ce sera de notre faute, puisque Hermione ne lui aura pas donné toute l'aide nécessaire. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Si vous la voyez, dites-lui de faire attention._

_Molly »_

- Je l'ai rassuré en lui écrivant qu'elle était ici avec sa fille et qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

- Bien, maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen d'aider Ginny contre ce fou, fit le jeune homme.

- Tu as une idée?

- Allez voir Scrimgeour et lui proposer mes services.

- Il n'en n'est pas question, je refuse que tu te rendes malade pour lui, fit Snape scandalisé.

- Écoute, si j'y vais deux jours par semaine, que Madame Weasley prend deux autres jours et que Hermione en fait deux, nous ne nous épuiserons pas et Ginny pourra se reposer pour rendre sa grossesse à terme.

- Typiquement Gryffondor… la coopération pour aider un des vôtres.

- Tu as un problème avec cette qualité? Demanda Harry.

- Non, au contraire, c'est ce qui fait votre force, lorsque vous ne faites pas de stupidités en plus…

- T'es vraiment incapable de ne pas contrebalancer nos qualités avec un défaut?

- C'est pour être certain que ça ne te monte pas à la tête, répondit Severus en l'embrassant tendrement.

Rufus Scrimgeour ne fut pas enchanté par la visite imprévu qu'il reçu à son bureau. En effet, Snape proposa de faire les choses en ordre pour ne pas provoquer inutilement la colère du ministre. Ils avaient donc été le voir, lui directement, pour lui faire part de leur proposition pour aider sa bru durant sa grossesse.

- C'est totalement inutile, une grossesse ce n'est pas une maladie, elle est bien capable de faire ses tâches elle-même, fut sa première réponse.

- Pourtant, Monsieur le ministre, c'est votre fils qui a fait appel à moi pour venir en aide à Ginny, répliqua Hermione. Mais comme j'ai moi-même des obligations envers ma fille, je ne peux tout faire seule.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a eu l'idée de se partager la tâche, poursuivit Molly. Comme ça, on serait certain que tout serait fait et que ma fille ne s'épuiserait pas inutilement.

- Donc, qu'elle augmenterait ses chances de pouvoir donner naissance à son enfant cette fois-ci, dit Harry.

- Et comme votre décret stipule que chaque couple doit avoir un enfant dans sa première année de mariage et que cette année achève, vous ne voudriez certainement pas que votre fils soit le premier à être pointé du doigt pour ne pas l'avoir respecté, fit Severus avec défi.

Coincé par l'argument solide de Snape, Scrimgeour ne put qu'accepter, à contre cœur.

* * *

- Je suis contente, Severus, de ne pas être ton adversaire, fit Molly sur le chemin du retour. Le ministre devait se sentir très petit dans ses souliers lorsque tu as parlé. 

- Il est si imbu de lui-même qu'il n'est pas capable de voir qu'il est un incompétent, soupira Hermione.

- C'est ce qui arrive en général avec ceux qui rêvent de pouvoir, dit Molly.

- Il faudrait l'arrêter avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, poursuivit la brune.

- Et comment veux-tu faire ça? Questionna Harry.

- Il faut dévoiler à la communauté que Scrimgeour abuse de ses pouvoirs, faut faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas le choix de démissionner, répondit-elle.

- On n'a pas d'argument solide, fit le jeune homme. On ne peut pas lui reprocher de ne pas pouvoir voir Ginny autant qu'on le voudrait, on va avoir l'air de se plaindre, tout simplement.

- C'est vrai, rétorqua la jeune fille. Mais si on demande qu'il annule son décret en expliquant les complications que ça cause pour certaine personne, comme Ginny, on a une chance.

- C'est une excellente idée, fit Molly. Et je connais plusieurs familles qui pourraient nous supporter dans notre démarche. Les mariages arrangés ne sont jamais très appréciés.

C'est ainsi que débuta une série de démarche pour voir combien de personnes voulaient se joindre à eux. Il était primordial d'être discret pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du ministre et de ses partisans. Tout en allant à tour de rôle aider Ginny, ils passaient beaucoup de temps à rendre visite à ceux qui pouvaient apprécier leur démarche.

- Si ça peut m'aider à me débarrasser de Pansy je suis avec vous, fit Draco.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, répondit Snape. Grâce à ton rang social, tu pourras joindre des gens influents et les convaincre de nous appuyer.

- J'ai justement un repas d'affaire ce soir avec les Zabini. Je sais que Blaise est sous le coup du décret et qu'il n'aime pas son épouse. Ils seront enclins à nous écouter.

- Parfait, je te fais confiance, donne-moi en des nouvelles.

* * *

Ginny était très contente d'avoir enfin la possibilité de voir sa famille. Même si elle ne les voyait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, seulement le fait de les savoir présent dans sa maison l'apaisait. Son conjoint était en effet beaucoup moins rude avec elle en présence d'invité. Mais elle appréhendait à chaque fois le moment où elle se retrouverait seule avec lui. 

- Tu vois combien tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien, fit Tobias. Il faut que ta maman vienne faire tes tâches. C'est une honte, une vraie femme n'aurait pas besoin d'aide.

Une gifle atteignit la joue de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as aucune fierté, tu es paresseuse. Si je n'étais pas là pour prendre soins de toi tu serais dans la rue. Personne ne veut avoir une épouse qui ne sait rien faire de bien.

Une deuxième gifle aboutit sur le visage effrayé.

- Tu n'as aucune valeur, une bouse de dragon vaut plus que toi.

Tobias leva sa main une troisième fois, mais cette fois-ci, Ginny esquiva le coup. La main de Scrimgeour frappa alors le mur. Enragé, il mit la main autour du cou de la jeune fille, l'accota contre le mur et serra.

- Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer comme ça. C'est très vilain. Je pourrais en finir avec toi, seulement en serrant les doigts… Je me contrôle présentement, j'essais d'être patient avec toi. Mais tu es tellement impertinente et tu manques tellement de reconnaissance pour tout ce que je t'apporte. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'embête à te garder près de moi. C'est seulement parce que je ne voudrais pas te voir abandonnée dans la rue que tu es encore ici.

Ginny avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, les doigts de Scrimgeour pesant énormément contre sa trachée.

- Tu devrais me remercier pour ça!

Tobias la propulsa contre le mur d'en face avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur.

La rousse était en pleurs et des tremblements parcourraient son corps. Sa respiration reprenait peu à peu un rythme normal. Elle porta la main à son cou, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui la parcourait. Elle se maudissait d'avoir réagit, si elle n'avait pas évité la gifle, il n'aurait pas été si en colère et il ne l'aurait pas blessé autant. Elle le savait, mais sa réaction avait été spontanée. Intérieurement, elle souhaitait mourir plutôt que de vivre une vie aussi misérable. Tobias avait raison, elle n'avait plus aucune fierté, sinon elle ne le laisserait pas la toucher ainsi. Mais elle se sentait vide de l'intérieur et n'avait plus la force ni la volonté de résister. Seul l'enfant en elle lui permettait de ne pas en finir avec la vie. Elle souhait que cette nouvelle vie améliorerait un peu son sort.

Scrimgeour revint dans la chambre trente minutes plus tard. Ginny était toujours sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle et en pleurs.

- Tu n'as pas fini de brailler comme un bébé, dit-il sèchement. Lève-toi et prépare-toi, on s'en va chez mes parents.

La jeune fille qui ressentait des douleurs abdominales, voulu protester en suggérant qu'elle reste pour se reposer, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de son conjoint. Il la reprit par la gorge.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris le message tantôt, fit-il d'un ton menaçant. Lorsque je te dis quelques choses, tu fermes ta gueule et tu suis. Ai-je été assez clair?

Un timide mouvement de tête montra que la jeune fille avait compris, satisfait, Tobias continua :

- T'as vingt minutes pour te préparer avant qu'on parte, et cesse de pleurer.

La mort dans l'âme, Ginny choisi sa tenue et s'habilla. Avec un peu de maquillage, elle masqua les boursouflures qui étaient apparues sous ses yeux en larmes. Et c'est avec un sourire forcé qu'elle fit acte de présence chez ses beaux-parents où une réception avait lieu.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, elle vit que toute l'aristocratie sorcière était présente. Ginny ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi autant de personne, souvent prétentieuse et hautaine. Elle préféra rester un peu en retrait, souriant faiblement à ceux qui la regardaient. Elle haïssait l'hypocrisie dont faisait preuve son époux en publique, agissant comme s'il s'occupait très bien de son épouse et qu'il l'aimait profondément.

Au cours de la soirée, Draco s'approcha d'elle.

- Salut, fit-il pour attirer son attention. Tu fais plutôt contraste ici.

- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, rétorqua celle-ci.

- T'as raison, j'ai été élevé dans ce milieu mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'y sens plus à ma place.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait déranger le grand Draco Malfoy, fit-elle avec dédain.

- La majorité des gens invités sont hypocrites. Pour plusieurs, c'est une grosse mascarade. Comme Zabini, qui fait comme s'il était bien avec son épouse mais au fond…

- Comme beaucoup de gens qui ont fait les frais du décret, soupira-t-elle.

- Exactement… Et je sais que c'est ton cas, dit-il en lui souriant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire remarquer à quelqu'un. Je sais ce qui pourrait t'arriver, mon parrain m'en a dit considérablement sur ton compte.

Ginny fut surprise par les paroles du blond, mais encore plus par la compassion dont il faisait preuve. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à ce que la fouine la protège.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Scrimgeour, qui était un peu plus loin, vit les deux personnes converser ensemble. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils se souriaient, il décida de s'approcher pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Je te souhaite une bonne soirée, dit Draco qui voyait Tobias approcher. On se reverra probablement bientôt.

Dès que Malfoy fut plus loin, Scrimgeour prit son épouse par le bras et l'amena dans une pièce à l'écart.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Demanda-t-il.

- Seulement jaser, répondit-elle.

- Ne me ment pas, fit-il un peu plus fort.

- C'est vrai, il est seulement venu parler de tout et de rien.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot, j'ai vu comment il te regardait. Il te plait?

- Quoi? Non, tu ne vas pas croire qu'il était venu me faire des avances?

- Je te dis ce que j'ai vu. Rappelle-toi que tu es ma femme et je ne permettrai jamais que tu me trompes. Alors fait bien attention à ton comportement si tu ne veux pas que je crois que tu aimerais mieux être dans les bras d'un autre, termina-t-il en la menaçant du regard.

Les jours qui suivirent cette réception, Tobias fut extrêmement renfrogné. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de rappeler à son épouse qu'elle était la cause de sa mauvaise humeur. Il l'accusait constamment de gourgandine et lui reprochait de ternir son image en agissant comme une femme de petite vertu. Il ne se cachait même plus pour la rabaisser, le faisant autant devant Molly, Harry que Hermione. Il disait vouloir montrer aux proches de son épouse comment il était généreux de la garder malgré la honte qu'elle lui faisait subir.

Une journée où Hermione était de service chez les Scrimgeour, Draco se présenta. Immédiatement Tobias vu rouge.

- J'étais simplement venu prendre des nouvelles de Ginny. Je sais qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle ne peut pas sortir souvent, vu sa condition. Je me suis dit qu'elle apprécierait avoir la visite d'un ancien camarade d'école.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, répondit furieusement l'époux. Je ne veux plus te voir tourner autour de ma femme et je ne veux plus te voir ici non plus.

- Je suis marié, pour ton information. Je voulais simplement montrer de la gentillesse envers une personne qui vit de la solitude à cause de sa fragilité, y'a rien de mal à ça.

- Oses-tu prétendre que je ne peux pas m'occuper de ma femme? Défia Tobias.

Le blond commençait à en avoir marre du sale caractère de son opposant. Il était là à la demande de son parrain mais il n'était pas question qu'il continu à se laisser insulter pour une Weasley. Tout en gardant son allure fier et digne d'un Malfoy, il regarda Scrimgeour et dit :

- Avec ma définition d'un bon époux, elle verrait plus souvent les siens et tu la laisserais socialiser un peu plus. Mais on n'est visiblement pas du même avis. Au revoir.

Draco alla ensuite faire son résumé de la situation à son parrain. Il décida ensuite d'accepter l'invitation à manger qu'il lui avait été fait. Il n'était toujours pas rendu ami avec l'époux de Severus mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient capables de rester dans la même pièce sans se prendre à la tête à chaque seconde.

Lorsque Hermione arriva chez Harry pour prendre sa fille qui se faisait garder là, elle fut elle aussi invitée à partager le repas avec eux.

- S'il te plait, demanda le jeune homme, il faut que tu restes. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver avec la fouine, au moins, si tu es là, j'aurai quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment ça peut être terrible d'être en compagnie de deux Serpentard…

La jeune femme éclata de rire devant l'air penaud de son ami et accepta l'invitation.

Au cours du repas, la conversation était animée et pas toujours joyeuse. Au point où Severus du intervenir pour ramener à l'ordre les trois jeunes qui se lançaient des piques depuis le début.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, je vous rappelle que malgré les apparences, Draco a été de notre coté lors de la guerre. Et à l'âge où vous êtes rendu, vous devriez cesser vos enfantillages et passer par-dessus vos querelles de jeunesse. De plus, Draco est de notre côté pour essayer de défaire le ministre, il va nous aider à rassembler le plus de gens possible.

- Qu'est-ce que ça va lui donner de nous aider? Interrogea Hermione.

- Je pourrai me débarrasser de Pansy, répondit simplement Malfoy.

- Pourtant tu l'as choisi, tu n'es pas sous le coup du décret? Questionna Harry avec arrogance.

- Crois-tu que je rêvais d'épouser une fille aussi superficielle qui pleurniche pour un ongle brisé? Répliqua le blond. J'ai plus de goût et d'ambition que ça. C'est mon père qui est en arrière de mon mariage. Il est très proche de Scrimgeour père. Il l'a acheté pour garder sa liberté, et être blanchit de toutes les accusations qu'il y avait contre lui, et il a demandé que je sois jumelé à Pansy pour être certain que je serai avec une Sang Pur.

- Foutue tradition, soupira Hermione. Sans elle, il y aurait beaucoup moins de conflit.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, reprit Draco. C'est vraiment stupide de croire que seul les Sangs Purs sont honorables. Mais il est complexe de faire entendre raison à des gens qui ont été élevés dans cette mentalité.

C'est ainsi que la conversation continua sur un ton beaucoup plus plaisant. Harry s'aperçu rapidement qu'il aurait du laisser une chance au blond et apprendre à le connaître réellement avant de le juger. Et lorsque tout le monde fut parti, il en discuta avec son époux.

- Je te dois des excuses, fit-il.

- Et pourquoi? Questionna son compagnon.

- Depuis que nous sommes mariés, je refuse la présence de ton fieul et je suis sur mes gardes à chaque fois que je dois être en sa présence. Je n'aurais pas du, il est bien lorsqu'on prend la peine d'en savoir plus sur lui. Donc je m'excuse de t'avoir peiné en ne le respectant pas.

- Wow… C'est une première ça, fit sarcastiquement Severus. Toi, Harry Potter, dire que Draco est quelqu'un de bien. Il faut noter ça…

* * *

Voilà… Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas… 


	10. Chapter 10

Voici un autre chapitre…

Merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck… Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire…

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Rapidement, grâce à plusieurs contacts, une équipe solide fut formée pour essayer de contrer le ministre. Malheureusement, ce dernier fut informé des démarches qui se préparaient contre lui. En effet, Pansy trouvait que son époux était souvent absent ces derniers temps et elle en discuta avec son beau-père. Lucius fit donc suivre son fils pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Lorsque l'espion lui fit son rapport, Malfoy senior devint furieux et le prit personnel. Pour lui, il n'était pas question que son fils divorce de Parkinson et ni qu'il s'oppose à celui qui l'avait fait blanchir de toutes accusations.

- Je lui dois beaucoup, dit-il à son fils. S'il n'avait pas été si compréhensif je serais à Azkaban aujourd'hui.

- Ne me fait pas rire, tu es libre parce que tu lui as donné un pot de vin. C'est un mauvais ministre, imbu de lui-même et avide de pouvoir. La preuve est son maudit décret. La majorité de la communauté est contre, parce qu'il brime la liberté. Plusieurs sorciers sont forcés de s'unir ensemble malgré l'absence d'amour entre eux.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'aimes pas Pansy, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu peux lui reprocher. Elle est belle et elle est prête à tout donner pour toi.

- Tu devrais faire ajuster ta vue, elle est mauvaise, fit sarcastiquement Draco. Pansy ressemble plus à un bouledogue qu'à une femme. Et ce n'est pas moi qu'elle aime, c'est mon argent. Elle agit constamment comme une enfant gâtée qui doit avoir tout ce qu'elle veut immédiatement.

- C'est comme ça avec toutes les femmes, elles demandent et nous donnons. Une autre ne sera pas différente.

- Une autre aura plus d'ambition et sera capable de s'occuper des enfants. Elle saura faire autre chose de ses journées que de dépenser mon argent. Et je pourrai avoir des discutions qui demandent un peu plus que le quotient intellectuel d'un scroutt.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, je vais aviser Rufus de tes démarches et on prendra les précautions nécessaires contre toi dès que possible.

Par chance, Lucius dévoila trop vite à Draco qu'il était au courant des procédures qu'il avait débutées. Ainsi, il ne sut pas que Harry Potter, le héro de la communauté, était le fondateur de cette révolte contre le ministre. Tout comme il ne sut jamais qu'il était rendu beaucoup trop tard pour agir, le processus étant rendu près de sa fin.

Quand Scrimgeour entendit Lucius lui rapporter les gestes de son fils, il convoqua immédiatement son équipe. Une rencontre urgente devait être faites pour briguer les efforts de la population. Ils étaient en grande réunion lorsque sa secrétaire vint lui remettre une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier édition Spéciale…

_« L'Élu demande l'annulation du décret ou la démission du ministre »_ titrait le journal. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant la première page, sa respiration devint difficile et son cœur manqua un battement. L'article avait été signé de façon anonyme, probablement pour éviter que le pauvre journaliste ait des représailles de la part du ministère.

_« Dans une entrevue donnée dans nos locaux, Harry Potter, dit l'Élu ou le Survivant, est venu nous entretenir de son opinion sur la gestion du ministère, et plus précisément sur son ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour. Monsieur Potter dénonce haut et fort certaines décisions qui auraient été prises et s'attaque plus fermement au décret sur le mariage qui est apparut il y a près d'un an. Sans avoir rien à reprocher au choix qui a été fait pour son conjoint, Monsieur Potter affirme que cette loi est brime la liberté des gens et qu'elle n'est pas constitutionnelle._

_Ce n'est pas parce que je suis bien avec mon époux qu'il en est de même pour tous. Certains se retrouvent très mal jumelé et ils en souffrent énormément._

_Il demande qu'un changement ait lieu pour permettre au gens de pouvoir avoir le choix de leur partenaire. Bien qu'il soit d'accord qu'il faille augmenter la population sorcière, il croit qu'on ne devrait pas gérer la natalité dans les couples. À ce sujet, l'Élu dit :_

_- C'est à chacun de faire sa part en fonction de ses capacités et de sa santé. Certains ne seront pas en mesure d'avoir d'enfant tandis que d'autres en auront plusieurs. Il faut simplement encourager la société à procréer._

_Plusieurs autres sorciers se joignent à lui pour demander une révision du décret. Une pétition contenant jusqu'à maintenant plus de mille deux cent noms devrait être envoyé au ministre sous peu. Cette pétition demande expressément qu'on revoit la loi ou que le ministre démissionne de son poste. On y demande aussi que tout ceux qui ont été dans l'obligation de se marier aient la possibilité de mettre fin à leur union et aient la chance d'en recommencer une avec l'élu de leur choix. Voici les propos du Survivant :_

_- Pour qu'une société soit forte, il faut qu'elle soit basée sur des valeurs familiales fortes. Mais ça prend de l'amour pour faire la force d'une famille. Sans amour, c'est la division qui nous attend. Chacun a le droit de choisir avec qui il veut vivre et avec qui il se sent bien. Ce n'est pas au ministère de prendre cette décision._

_L'époux de Monsieur Potter, qui l'accompagnait, a ajouté une précision._

_- Depuis que le ministre Scrimgeour est en place, il demande sans cesse la collaboration de mon mari pour avoir belle figure devant la communauté. Mais jamais il n'a mit en application ce qu'on lui disait. Là il a été trop loin, il est venu gérer ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il faut reprendre contrôle de nos vies avant que le ministère, guidé par son ministre avide de pouvoir, aille trop loin._

_Suite à cette entrevue, nous attendons avec impatience la réaction du Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour et de son équipe. »_

- Tu crois que le ministre nous remerciera pour la publicité qu'on lui fait, questionna Harry en rigolant.

- J'ai bien plus peur qu'il ne nous envoi une bande de gorille pour nous demander de nous taire, répondit Snape.

- Pourtant, il me harcèle sans cesse pour que je parle de lui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, il ne devrait pas se plaindre. Lui qui a toujours dit que ça serait bon pour son image.

- T'es décidément beaucoup plus Serpentard que je ne l'aurais cru, fit l'aîné en repoussant le journal.

- Je sais… et tu aimes bien lorsque je me montre Serpentard au lit, susurra le jeune homme en avançant langoureusement vers son partenaire.

- Pas juste au lit, murmura Severus qui frissonnait déjà à la pensée des mains de son partenaire sur son corps.

- Dis-moi plutôt où tu aimes que je te montre mes forces? Chuchota le plus jeune. Est-ce que ce serait ici, dans la cuisine, sur cette table ou bien dans le salon, juste à côté, sur le tapis?

- Et si tu me surprenais?

- Comme il te plaira, répondit Harry avec le regard aguicheur.

Aussitôt, il fit apparaître une longue bande de tissus doux avec lequel il attacha les mains de son partenaire contre la chaise.

- Hey! C'est quoi ça?

- Une surprise, c'est ce que tu m'as demandé.

Puis, une musique sensuelle se fit entendre. Lentement, Harry commença à faire bouger ses hanches de manière provocante. Il suivait le rythme que la chanson lui dictait. Un a un, les boutons de sa chemise furent détachés.

Severus sourit lorsqu'il comprit ce que son partenaire avait en tête. C'était la première fois qu'il allait lui offrir ce spectacle malgré qu'il lui ait demandé à maintes occasions.

La chemise glissa doucement sur les épaules du garçon, laissant voir un torse musclé et attirant. Ensuite, il défit lentement la boucle de sa ceinture et ouvrit le bouton de son jean. Il passa sa main sur ses pectoraux bien ferme, agaçant au passage ses tétons qui durcirent sous les traitements qu'ils recevaient. Tout en continuant de se déhancher, il fit glisser la fermeture éclair du pantalon, mais pas au complet, juste assez pour laisser voir qu'il n'avait pas mis de sous-vêtement.

Severus avait le souffle court à la vue de son partenaire. Il bougea un peu mais ses mains l'empêchaient de pouvoir aller toucher ce corps de rêve. Il gémit.

Harry aimait bien voir son compagnon aussi impuissant devant son désir. Il se retourna et fit descendre son jeans à une vitesse très lente. Il voulait le faire languir. Lorsque le vêtement fut au sol, il s'approcha de son amoureux et s'installa de manière à pouvoir se frotter contre lui en suivant la musique. Leurs érections n'étaient séparées que par une mince couche de tissus.

Severus essaya d'avancer un peu la tête pour pouvoir goûter la douce peau de son partenaire, mais ce dernier recula légèrement.

- Ne triche pas, fit ce dernier. Chaque chose en son temps…

Lentement, Harry défit les boutons du haut de son conjoint, sans cesser ses mouvements avec le bas de son corps. Il passa les doigts sur chacune des cicatrices qu'il rencontrait. Par Merlin qu'il aimait ces marques sur son partenaire, chacune d'entre elles avait du charme à ses yeux.

Un nouvel air romantique débuta. Le jeune homme se décolla de son compagnon et se mit à genou devant lui. Il caressa doucement les cuisses de son prisonnier, le faisant languir encore et encore. Il posa le bout de ses lèvres sur le ventre ferme et chercha avec sa langue la fine ligne de poils sombres qui terminait sa course dans un pantalon.

Severus bougea un peu le bassin pour faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'il en voulait plus. Indulgent, ce dernier libéra le pilier de son partenaire. Il souffla légèrement sur le gland rougit de désir, faisant frémir le propriétaire du membre. Plusieurs petits coups de langues vinrent faire vibrer l'érection. Lentement, il fit pénétrer l'engin dans sa bouche et offrit une douce gâterie à l'homme de sa vie.

Au moment où Severus allait recevoir délivrance, Harry arrêta et se leva. Tout en suivant la musique, il fit glisser son dernier rempart contre sa nudité. Ainsi dévoilé, il commença à se faire plaisir lui-même, sa main droite sur sa verge et sa main gauche sur son torse. Une vision de la luxure fut offerte au maître des potions qui se réjouissait grandement de l'audace de son partenaire.

Avant d'obtenir lui-même jouissance, Harry alla détacher son compagnon en l'embrassant passionnément. Severus n'attendit pas et aussitôt libéré il fit balader ses mains sur le postérieur du plus jeune, son doigt allant chatouiller l'anneau de chair tant convoité.

Au moment où il allait faire son entrée dans l'antre chaude de son partenaire…

- Ouinnnnnnnnnn!!!!

- Merlin, non, supplia Snape.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir remettre cela à plus tard, répondit sagement Harry. Les enfants on l'air d'avoir fini leur sieste.

- Mais…

- Non, ne fait pas le bébé, ça sera encore meilleur ce soir. Allez, viens m'aider, on ne peut pas laisser les enfants avoir faim.

C'est un homme marabout et grognon qui suivit le plus jeune jusqu'aux berceaux des triplés.

- Bonjour vous trois, fit le jeune homme en souriant à ses enfants. Oh! Je vois que l'un de vous est encore de mauvaise humeur malgré le petit dodo. Regarde Sev, William est pareille comme toi, c'est lui aussi un gros grognon…

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Fit Snape d'un ton sarcastique. Je le prends, entre bougon on va se comprendre.

Les deux hommes firent manger et boire les gamins puis ensuite, ils s'installèrent pour jouer avec eux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la gazette du Sorcier titrait : _« Réponse du ministre à l'ultimatum de l'Élu »._

_« Lorsque j'ai été nommé Ministre, déclare Rufus Scrimgeour, j'ai juré de faire tout en mon possible pour le bien de la communauté. C'est pourquoi, je trouve déplorable que notre sauveur ne soit pas venu me voir directement pour me signaler ce qu'il considérait comme des erreurs dans notre décret. Je suis pourtant extrêmement ouvert à tous commentaires et suggestions pour le bien-être des citoyens. Bien évidemment, dès que j'ai lu les demandes de l'Élu, j'ai aussitôt demandé qu'on ouvre une commission d'enquête pour trouver des solutions. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas annuler les mariages qui ont déjà été honorés. Pour l'instant, nous suspendrons les nouvelles célébrations qui étaient à prévoir. Dès que des décisions seront prises, nous en ferons part à la communauté. »_

- C'est un beau menteur, déclara Snape.

- Et un hypocrite de première classe, fit Harry.

Il ne laissera jamais Ginny avoir la possibilité de divorcer, ce serait avouer qu'il a formé un mauvais couple et qu'il était dans l'erreur. Il est beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour ça. Il va tout faire pour bien paraître mais je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra réellement sur sa décision pour le décret. Il ne fait qu'endormir la population en disant des belles paroles.

- Il n'aura pas le choix de céder, je ne le lâcherai pas tant que Ginny ne sera pas libérée de son époux.

- Il verra qu'il est dangereux de s'opposer à un Gryffondor têtu, le nargua Severus.

- Surtout s'il est doublé d'un penchant Serpentard…

Lorsque Ginny entendit parler de la démarche faites par les siens contre Scrimgeour, elle reprit le goût de vivre, enfin un espoir de vie meilleur se dessinait devant elle. Mais elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines avec son époux. En effet, lorsque Tobias lu l'article du journal, il entra dans une grande colère et se mit à refuser toute aide de la famille. Il séquestra sa femme grâce à des liens magiques l'empêchant de sortir de la résidence et devint encore plus hargneux envers elle. Les coups s'abattaient de plus en plus souvent sur la jeune fille.

- Tu n'es bonne à rien… Personne ne voudrait d'une dégénérée comme toi… Tu n'es qu'une paresseuse incapable de se prendre en main… Tu ne vaux pas mieux que de la bouse…

Le discours de Scrimgeour se répétait maintenant à chaque fois qu'il défoulait sa rage contre elle. Mais l'espoir que la jeune fille gardait en elle lui donnait l'énergie de ne pas se laisser dépérir. C'est ainsi qu'un jour où Tobias était particulièrement furieux et déchaîné, elle lui renvoya un coup, puis un deuxième ainsi qu'un troisième et même plus. Il avait été trop loin et elle avait explosé, elle frappait maintenant toute la rage qu'elle avait contre cet homme cruel et barbare. Ce n'est qu'à bout d'énergie qu'elle cessa et perdit connaissance. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, le cadavre de son époux gisait à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui venait de se passer, qu'elle avait tué un homme dans un accès de rage, elle écrivit une dernière lettre et s'enleva la vie.

_« À tous ceux que j'aime,_

_Je n'ai pas eu le courage de continuer, la force de lutter pour passer au travers. J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible et je n'avais plus en moi la bravoure nécessaire pour poursuivre en traînant avec moi tant de remords. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid et j'ai fait un geste condamnable. Je ne voulais pas vivre avec le poids de mon erreur, j'ai décidé d'en finir avec la vie._

_Merci maman et papa pour avoir toujours crus en moi, pour m'avoir aimée telle que j'étais. Merci Harry, merci Hermione pour vous être battus pour moi. Merci à tous!_

_Ginny »_

La mort de Ginny accentua la pression sur le ministre en ce qui concerne la pertinence du décret. Il devint rapidement impératif pour Scrimgeour d'annoncer des changements radicaux. Surtout que le Survivant avait profité du décès de son amie pour faire une nouvelle sortie contre lui dans la gazette.

_« Scrimgeour à blâmer??? »_

_« Il faut se questionner sur nos désirs en tant que collectivité. Désirons-nous avoir une population vaste mais faible et déprimée? Où avoir une communauté forte, solide et heureuse? Où est notre priorité?_

_Le drame qui à frappé Ginny Weasley Scrimgeour n'est qu'un avant goût de ce qui pourrait arriver à une grande échelle si le ministre s'entête à ne pas reconnaître son erreur. Chaque personne a une personnalité qui lui est propre et c'est à elle de décider ce qui convient à son bonheur et avec qui elle veut vivre sa vie. Ce n'est pas à une équipe ministérielle de choisir ce qu'elle croit bien dans ce domaine. L'amour ne se commande pas et on ne peut décider des sentiments des autres. Imposer une union sans amour est aller vers notre perte._

_Je demande donc au ministre Scrimgeour d'invalider toutes les unions qui ont été forcées par le décret anticonstitutionnel, et ce, sans plus attendre. »_

Aux funérailles de la dernière Weasley, le ministre ne fut pas le bienvenu. Il avait désiré faire acte de présence et offrir ses condoléances à la famille pour bien paraître, mais la foule présente l'avait injurié. Certains ont même été jusqu'à lui cracher au visage. Scrimgeour du repartir rapidement, escorté par ses fiers à bras, au moment où il commença à être bousculé par une foule en colère.

Un grand mouvement de contestation au sein de la population débuta avec cet événement tragique. Plusieurs séparations eurent lieux malgré la désapprobation du ministère. Rapidement, plusieurs candidats potentiels sortirent du groupe dans le but de remplacer Scrimgeour. Harry fut énormément sollicité pour remplacer Rufus, mais il refusait poliment mais immanquablement à chaque fois.

La fragilité du ministère en prit un gros coup lorsque Dolorès Ombrage déclara publiquement qu'elle avait conseillé personnellement au ministre de ne pas imposer le décret et que si la communauté le désirait, elle accepterait de le remplacer jusqu'à ce qu'une personne soit nommée officiellement.

Mais Rufus Scrimgeour, trop orgueilleux, refusa de démissionner. Il lutta du mieux qu'il pu pour garder son pouvoir et son honneur. Mais peu à peu, ses partisans, si fidèles au début, désertèrent ses rangs. Le coup de grâce tomba lorsque Lucius, qui avait encore beaucoup de poids à cause de son argent, convainquit plusieurs de se joindre à lui. Il alla même jusqu'à défier le ministre par l'entremise de la Gazette du Sorcier.

_« Des élections bientôt??? »_

_« Notre cher ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour, croit sincèrement qu'il est le mieux placé pour diriger le ministère de la magie. S'il était si certain de sa position, il n'hésiterait pas à enclencher un processus électoral. C'est pourquoi je doute de ses intentions en tenant à ce point à son poste. Il agit comme un homme qui est avide de pouvoir et qui désire à tout prix contrôler la population. Nous avons lutté durant des années contre Vous-Savez-Qui et le ministre est présentement sur la même voie en refusant de laisser la parole au peuple. Il essaye de nous imposer ses règles alors que nous ne vivons pourtant pas dans une dictature. La population mérite le droit de choisir ce qui est bon pour elle et cela est valide pour l'équipe ministérielle qu'elle désire avoir au pouvoir. »_

- Il nous prend pour des imbéciles? Fit Harry. Il veut faire avaler à qui, qu'il a lutté contre Voldemort?

- Laisse-le parler, répondit sagement Severus, il est en train de nous aider à nous débarrasser de Scrimgeour. Il n'aura plus le choix maintenant de mettre son poste en jeu s'il veut montrer qu'il a à cœur les désirs de la communauté.

- Mais je ne suis pas certain que Malefoy est le meilleur candidat pour remplacer le ministre présent.

- Les gens ne sont pas fous, ils voteront pour le candidat qu'ils jugeront le plus qualifiés pour prendre cette responsabilité, dit Snape. Et je suis certain que Lucius ne sera pas le seul à se présenter.

- Je l'espère, soupira le brun.

* * *

Voilà… N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si vous le désirez, j'aime bien les lires et y répondre… 


	11. Chapter 11

Voici le dernier chapitre…

Merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck… Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire tout au long de cette fic, j'ai vraiment apprécié…

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Scrimgeour fut défait assez facilement aux élections remportées par Amos Diggory. Et la première chose qu'il fit en tant que ministre fut d'abolir le décret instauré par son prédécesseur. Il offrit aussi la possibilité à ceux qui s'étaient unis d'annuler leur contrat de mariage. C'est exactement ce que plusieurs firent, mais pour certains le divorce ne fut pas facile. 

** Flash Back **

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça!

- Pansy, je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimé non plus.

- Mais moi je t'aime Dray chéri.

- Non, toi ce que tu aimes ce sont tes bijoux et tes belles tenues.

- Mais je ne fais ça que pour être belle à tes yeux, pour te séduire.

- Donc si ce n'est pas pour toi, je peux reprendre les bijoux et les revendre? Demanda Malfoy

- Non pas mes bijoux…

- C'est ce que je disais, tu n'es préoccupée que par mon argent.

- C'est faux, j'aime être vue à ton bras, tu es si beau, Dray chéri, reste avec moi s'il te plait.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme aussi superficielle, une femme qui ne pense qu'à l'apparence sans s'occuper d'autre chose.

**- Comment s'appelle-t-elle?** Fit Pansy en fracassant un vase sur le sol.

- De qui parles-tu? Questionna le blond

**- Qui est-elle?**

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Draco en évitant un deuxième vase.

**- Je parle de la femme que tu aimes au point de vouloir me laisser**, hurla la femme.

Draco éclata de rire.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour prendre une décision aussi facile. Tu es morne et sans intérêt. J'en ai assez d'être coincé avec toi à cause d'une stupide loi. Ta seule ambition dans la vie est de me ruiner et je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être heureux.

- Dray chéri, supplia Pansy qui était maintenant à genoux aux pieds de son époux.

- Tu n'as même pas de fierté, tu es misérable à voir, fit le blond en la repoussant légèrement. Regarde-toi, tu es pitoyable… t'abaisser à me supplier de rester avec toi. Tu es ridicule…

** Fin du Flash Back **

Scrimgeour eu des difficultés à digérer la défaite, les journalistes se firent un plaisir de le démolir dans leurs articles. Maintenant que plus personne n'avait peur des représailles qu'il pourrait imposer, plusieurs secrets le concernant sortirent. Quelques-uns firent scandales. La population finit même par apprendre qu'il avait en aversion leur héro et qu'il était jaloux de la célébrité de ce dernier. La société apprit aussi comment son fils traitait son épouse en la battant pour la soumettre. Lorsqu'on apprit qu'il avait utilisé son pouvoir de ministre pour menacer certaine personne, il fut condamné à un séjour à Azkaban.

Dolorès Ombrage fut congédié du ministère lorsqu'on découvrit que l'idée du décret venait d'elle et lorsqu'on apprit qu'elle avait essayé de soudoyer les membres devant compter les votes, demandant qu'on la déclare vainqueur des élections. Azkaban lui ouvrit aussi ses portes.

D'un côté beaucoup plus réjouissant, Hermione et Océanne furent heureuses d'être accueillie chez Draco et Draco deuxième du nom. En effet, durant la campagne électorale d'Amos Diggory, la brunette et le blond travaillèrent ensemble pour ce dernier. Une agréable complicité s'établit entre eux et un amour naquit. C'est ainsi que sept mois après son divorce avec Pansy, Draco fit sa première déclaration à Hermione.

** Flash Back **

- Hermione, je n'ai pas toujours été correct envers toi. Je t'ai souvent insulté, rabaissé et humilié dans le passé. Mais maintenant que j'ai vieilli et que j'ai appris à te connaître, je sais ta valeur. Tu vaux plus que le plus beau diamant, tu es une des plus belles merveilles du monde, la plus magnifique créature existant sur cette terre. Je ne suis qu'un simple homme mais j'aimerais t'offrir ce qu'il y a de meilleur. J'aimerais pouvoir te décrocher la lune et transformer ton monde en paradis… Hermione, je t'aime… Veux-tu devenir ma femme?

La brunette fut touchée par les paroles du blond à genoux devant elle. Émue, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Dans le passé, elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir retrouver le bonheur aux côtés d'un homme après la mort de Ron, mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Ses prières avaient été entendues.

- J'accepte de devenir ta femme, bredouilla-t-elle l'émotion visible dans la voix.

Draco se releva et posa ses mains sur les joues de la femme qui deviendrait sienne et l'embrassa amoureusement.

** Fin du Flash Back **

Une cérémonie particulière avait lieu aujourd'hui pour leur mariage. Une double union serait officiée. En effet, Severus et Harry avaient décidé de renouveler leurs vœux, voulant se jurer un amour éternel avec des sentiments sincères et non par obligation. Donc, en ce trente et un juillet, trois ans jours pour jours après la chute du mage noir, par une journée ensoleillée, la communauté magique complète était rassemblée.

Lucius du reconnaître que son fils avait du goût dans le choix de son épouse malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas de Sang Pur. Il savait qu'elle était une sorcière puissante.

- Je suis heureux que mon fils ait réussit à obtenir votre main Miss Granger, lui déclara-t-il. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la famille Malfoy.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur Malfoy, répondit-elle.

- Appelez-moi Lucius, s'il vous plait.

- Alors moi c'est Hermione.

-D'accord Hermione, voulez-vous accepter de danser au bras de votre beau-père?

- Avec plaisir.

Plusieurs personnes connaissant les préjugés qui avaient toujours été de mise chez les Sangs Purs furent surpris que Lucius accepte aussi facilement sa nouvelle belle-fille, mais Draco savait que son père ne refuserait jamais le vrai bonheur à son fils unique. Il avait parfois la tête dure, il était souvent guidé par son orgueil mais il finissait toujours par raisonner convenablement, même si parfois c'était un peu plus long dans son cas.

Severus et Harry dansaient ensemble, collés un contre l'autre. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et cette fois-ci c'était parfaitement visible. Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, plus rien n'importait autour d'eux comme si la terre avait arrêté sa course pour eux. Aux yeux de tous, ils représentaient l'amour vrai, celui qui peut transporter les montagnes et réduire les problèmes en poussière.

Plus tard dans la soirée :

- Je demande votre attention quelques minutes, débuta Severus.

- Nous aimerions que Molly et Arthur viennent nous rejoindre s'il vous plait, demanda Draco.

- Le couple se dirigea vers la scène où se tenaient les deux couples.

- Nous désirons vous montrer toute la reconnaissance que nous avons pour vous deux, continua la brunette.

- Vous avez toujours été là pour nous, depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, fit Harry.

- Vous nous avez toujours traités comme vos propres enfants, dit Hermione.

- C'est pourquoi nous avons pensé, débuta l'Élu.

- Que nous pourrions faire autrement pour une fois, poursuivit la jeune femme.

- Nous aimerions vous adopter comme grands-parents pour les enfants, déclara le Survivant.

- Si vous le désirez, termina-t-elle.

Molly ne pouvait rien demander de mieux, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait recevoir. Des petits enfants de plus à gâter, c'était tout simplement merveilleux. Elle était si émue qu'aucun mots ne réussissaient à sortir. Elle sauta au cou d'Harry et Hermione et les embrassa. Sa joie était visible et sa réponse évidente, bien sur qu'elle acceptait. Elle avait peut-être perdu quatre enfants jusqu'à présent, mais elle trouvait plusieurs petits-enfants à chérir.

**Dix ans plus tard**

Sur le quai 9¾ se tenait un petit groupe fébrile.

- Zachary, cesse un peu de courir comme ça, tu m'étourdis, fit Severus.

- William, vient voir mamie, tu as une tache sur le nez, dit Molly.

- Alex et Draco, cessez d'embêter Océanne s'il vous plait. Les bonnes manières veulent qu'on soit aimable avec les filles, expliqua Draco père.

- J'espère qu'on n'a rien oublié à la maison, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Tu n'auras qu'à envoyer un hibou s'il manque quoi que ce soit, répondit Hermione.

- Dépêchez-vous d'embarquer avant que le train ne parte, les avertis Arthur.

- Au revoir mes trésors, dit Molly une larme à l'œil.

- Bye mamie, crièrent cinq petits sorciers en même temps.

- Tu es certain que tout va bien aller, questionna l'Élu.

- Bien sur, tu es passé par-là au même âge et tu t'en ais bien sorti, répondit son époux.

Le lendemain, un hibou apporta un parchemin aux deux hommes.

_« Bonjour papas,_

_Le voyage en train c'est bien déroulé, sauf que Alex a perdu son crapaud dans le train. Une chance que le professeur Hagrid l'a retrouvé et lui a remis. Nous avons tous dû recevoir le choixpeau pour être réparti, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti la douleur qu'oncle Fred a dit que nous aurions en le mettant, ce n'est pas vrai qu'il fait très mal. Il n'y a pas non plus de combat contre un Troll pour nous tester, comme nous a dit oncle Georges._

_Zachary et Draco ont été répartis à Serpentard, Alex est à Poufsouffle et Océanne et moi sommes à Gryffondor._

_Le repas était excellant mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il y avait des bonbons à la menthe sur la table. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'en ai pas mangé avant d'avoir fini mon plat principal, comme vous nous l'avez apprit. Les bonnes choses en premier, les sucreries ensuite._

_La directrice, le professeur McGonagall, à l'air très sévère, presque autant que Papa Severus. Elle a du avertir Alex de tenir son crapaud comme il faut, il a failli le perdre dans l'école. Le collège est tellement grand que je ne sais pas s'il l'aurait retrouvé._

_Demain nous débutons avec un double cours de potions avec le professeur Slughorn. Je vous dirai s'il est aussi bon que papa pour enseigner la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. _

_Le professeur Hagrid nous a déjà invité à venir prendre une tasse de thé avec lui. Nous irons le visiter vendredi après-midi puisque nous n'avons pas de cours._

_Alex et Zachary vous font dire bonjour,_

_William_

_P.S. : Alex a oublié son ourson sur son lit et il aimerait que vous lui envoyiez par hibou, il dit qu'il ne réussira pas à dormir sans lui. »_

- Ça rappel des souvenirs, fit Harry en terminant la lecture de la lettre. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je commençais ma première journée d'école.

- Ça ne nous rajeunit pas, une chance que Hollyann en a encore pour deux ans avec nous avant de rentrer à Poudlard, dit Severus

- La maison va être vide lorsqu'elle partira à son tour.

- On aura alors tout le temps qu'on veut pour pouvoir s'aimer et se le montrer, susurra Severus avec le regard allumé.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, toujours aussi obsédé, se moqua le brun.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en plaindre.

- C'est comme ça que je t'aime, répondit-il en embrassant passionnément son amoureux et en glissant ses mains sous son vêtement.

* * *

Voilà, l'histoire est terminée… J'espère que ça vous a plu… Vous pouvez me laisser un dernier petit commentaire en cliquant sur le bouton en bas l'auteur fait un regard suppliant 


End file.
